


Hell Of A Scar

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bill Cipher - Freeform, Bipper, Dipper Pines - Freeform, M/M, Mabel Pines - Freeform, Rimming, Sad, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, handjobs, sex in 13th chapter, sex in fourth chapter, sex in sixteenth chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 45,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel have returned to Gravity Falls the summer before their eighteenth birthday, and all they want is a little bit of normality. No monsters, no demons. Just old, barely scabbed over memories they'd like to forget. But when an old enemy comes back to invade Dipper's dreams, he isn't sure if he's ready to heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Return

 

Dipper flipped through the journal, and was for once in his life, he was bored with it.

“I've memorized this thing.” Dipper sighed, placing his hands on the pages, scrawled with information that was outdated and useless to him now that he was older, and this was the first day of the last summer he was going to spend in Gravity Falls. While monster chasing sounded like an exciting life, Harvard had offered him a full-ride scholarship, including room and board. There was nothing left for him in Gravity Falls, at this point.

“Hey, bro-bro.” Mabel said softly, poking her head into the still shared room in the attic of the mystery shack, mischief twinkling in her eyes. “What are you up to in here? Looking at that dusty old book again?”

“Dusty is right.” Dipper sighed, standing up and running a hand through the curly, unmanageable locks that he called hair. “You alright?”

“Yeah, fine, just thinking about going out into the woods, lighting off some firecrackers near the creek.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “Mom just called, asked how everything was going up here.” Mabel looked at the worn wooden floor. “Man, I'm going to miss this place, you know it?”

“I'm not. It caused so much trouble.” Dipper looked up, eyeing the spider webs that were daintily weaved between the beams of the unfinished ceiling. “I don't even know why I decided to come back.”

“Oh yes you do. Grunkle Stan is getting old.” Mabel jerked a thumb over her shoulder. “What is he now, like a hundred?”

“Eighty something.” Dipper corrected. “I think.”

“Exactly!” Mabel put her hands on her hips. “We've been spending the summer here since we were twelve, we can't take that away from him. At this age, it'd kill him!”

“Nothing can kill Grunkle Stan.” Dipper defended. “Or Ford for that matter. They'll probably outlive us.” he joked, and the looked down at the floor to. “Well, I might miss this place. A little bit.” he cleared his throat. “So, excited about Europe?” Mabel leaned against the door frame.

“I thought I was. It's certainly going to be different over there. No gnomes or vampires, evil dream demons.” She waggled her fingers at Dipper. “Well, I hope no dream demons anyway.” her fingers interlaced. “Do you think he's still around?”

“Yeah, it's not easy to kill something like that. Evil doesn't die after all.” He shut the book on the table. “But I don't think he'll be haunting us. It's been five years since we beat him, I don't think he'd show his face again as long as we're around.”

“You sure Dip?”

“Yeah..wait, Mabel...” Dipper looked at her, then at her arms. “He's not bothering you, is he?”

“No! No, I don't think so. I think I'm just stressed about going overseas. Honestly it's hard to look at any bad dream and think that's it's him.” Dipper walked over, gently laying a hand on her lower arm, looking at her, hard.

“Mabel, are you-”

“I'm not cutting any more Dipper!” She told him, voice stiff. “I promised I wouldn't, and I haven't. You don't have to worry. I'm not that scared of these dreams that'd I'd resort to that.” Dipper let go of her arm, feeling the rough, knitted wool of her sweater scratch along his fingers as he released her.

“You can talk to me, if you need too.” Dipper told her, flicking her hair clip.

“I know I can.” Mabel gathered him into an awkward sibling hug. They pat each other on the back, echoing the soft 'pat pat' from when they were younger. Mabel stuck her head in his shoulder, a shudder going through her. Dipper rubbed her back soothingly as she grasped at his shirt, not crying, simply shaking as if the world was going to fall apart around her. After a few moments, she took a deep breath and stood up, straightening her back. “Thanks.”

“Any time.” He ruffled her hair and she punched his shoulder. “How about those firecrackers? Bet we could do it with catching just _one_ tree on fire this time.”

“Haha! You're on! I'm betting three, _minimum._ ” Mabel told him, racing him to the doorway, a bright grin spreading on her face. Dipper smiled back, the grin overtaking his face.

 

 _“So, last year in Gravity Falls?”_ Bill's voice echoed from the cracks of the house. “ _Better make my move fast then kid, if you're going away so soon.”_

 

“Told you.” Mabel gloated.

“Okay, exactly three trees caught on fire.” Dipper sighed, staring up at the fading sunlight. “Just three.” he stuck his hands into his pockets, blowing soft wisps of dragon-like smoke up towards the sky. “Luckily we put them out.”

“Not without smelling like burnt wood!” Mabel chirped in, waving the arms of her sweater around. “Grunkle Stan is so going to catch us.”

“You know he doesn't care. We could be out fighting dragons and as long as we came back for work in the morning he wouldn't mind.” He searched around in his pockets, before pulling out half of a chocolate bar. He broke it in half and offered part of it to Mabel, who accepted, sticking the cold chocolate between her teeth.

“It's getting pretty chilly out.” Mabel said in a mumbled sigh, jumping up on to a fallen tree, kicking at the loose bark. “Do you think it'll snow this year?”

“Not yet. Not enough humidity.” Dipper told her, walking around the tree. The mystery shack came into view through the thinning trees, and Mabel drifted close to her brother, pulling the ends of her sleeves over her hands.

“Do you think we'll be alright, Dipper?” Mabel asked, the question hanging in the air as if it had attached to star, swinging back and forth between them as they trudged forward.

“I think so. We've faced Weirdmageddon, after all.” Dipper told her, and Mabel snorted.

“Yeah, that was pretty terrifying.” Mabel stepped on the porch, hearing the old wood creak underneath her feet. She winced. “This place is going to fall down around Stan's ears if he's not careful. Soos can't fix everything.”

“He can try. It's cool that Grunkle Stan is giving the shop to him, you know when...” Dipper coughed. “Well, you know.”

“It is awesome.”

“Why'd you turn it down? I knew he was planning on passing it on to you.” Dipper asked her as they stood in front of the door.

“I hate Gravity Falls.” Mabel whispered, looking at the flickering porch light. “Too many bad memories.”

“Really? Why did you come back then?” Dipper asked, voice just as soft.

“Closure.” Mabel sighed. “And Grunkle Stan isn't at fault. I love him you know?”

“I do too.” Dipper opened the door, and walked into what had become his summer home.

After Bill, things hadn't gone back to normal. They spent every second of their summers were spent avoiding demons that hadn't been gathered back up into the portal. Sometimes, it was easy. Most of the time, it hadn't been. It had left them with more bad memories than good when it came to the shack.

“There you two are!” Stan gruffed, not moving from his place in his easy chair. “What have you been doing?”

“Lighting firecrackers.” Mabel answered, unceremoniously sprawling out on the floor.

“So that's what was on fire. What did I tell you kids about playing with fire around trees? At least do it away from the shack. This place is in rough enough shape as it is.”

“We made sure to put it out.” Mabel answered. Stan looked at Mabel, then at Dipper who nodded.

“You kids will be kids I guess. Though I suppose you're almost adults now, right?” He sighed. “Last summer with your old great uncle.”

“Oh, you know we'll come and visit.” Dipper told him, taking a seat on the floor.

“Well, I'm thinking of moving these old bones somewhere warm, maybe tropical. Die with a beer in my hand surrounded by tanned, half-naked locals you know? Not up in this cold musty town.”

“You'll never move, you old bat!” Ford told him, voice coming from the kitchen.

“I will too! Anything to get away from you!” Stan growled back, and Mabel laughed at the two.

“Miami?” Mabel teased Stan.

“I'm not going to Florida.” he huffed. “I thought more like Tahiti.”

“As fake as your passport is, you wouldn't pass security.” Ford told him, coming into the living room.

“Well, make me a better one! I want to be out of here by winter.” he slammed his beer down on the arm of the chair, though none of it sloshed over, already half-empty. “Anyway, it's exciting to see you kids finally grown up. Going to college-- big adventures ahead of the both of you.”

“I hope so.” The twins chimed in together, voices in a rough, broken harmony. They looked at each other, lips twisting up in amusement.

“What did you say you were going for again Dipper?” Stan asked, and Ford chimed in before Dipper could answer.

“Bioengineering.” he spoke with pride, chest puffing up as if he himself contributed to Dipper's career choice, when in all reality he hadn't.

“Sounds fancy. And a money-maker.” Stan adjusted his hat. “So, you kids up for some telvision? I know the jet lag has got to get to you sometimes. I remember when you were fifteen, Mabel. You could barely stand but insisted on staying up to watch old Ducktective reruns--” he stopped.

“--and I fell asleep before the intro played.” Mabel finished, and Stan laughed. “Though I am pretty tired.”

“I agree. The older I get, the more it seems that I go to bed earlier.” Dipper agreed, and Stan made a noise of disgust.

“Go to bed then, but you guys better be up bright and early to run the shop in the morning.” Stan warned, though without any real heat.

“Thank you Grunkle Stan!” They called together, struggling to their feet and racing off up the stairs, nearly stumbling on the way up.

 

“I really am tired.” Mabel yawned as she made her way back through the rickety door leading to the shared attic. “Why do we get tired earlier?”

“School.” Dipper replied, face stoic, and Mabel poked one of his cheeks.

“A whole summer without it. And without monsters or demons or anything close to dangerous.” Mabel told him. “Just swimming, friends, the sun.”

“And cold.”

“and no journals.” Mabel finished.

“Sounds like a deal to me.” Dipper agreed, pulling off his vest and then his shirt, dropping it in the middle of the floor. Mabel pulled her sweater off, airing out the under shirt beneath, stretching and falling down on to her bed. “You aren't sleeping in your jeans, are you?”

“Why not? I'm too tired to go change.” Mabel told him, voice muffled by pillows.

“You're going to regret that in the morning when your legs look like a minimalist painting.”

“I'll take my punishment.” Mabel replied, rolling over and bringing the covers with her. Dipper rolled his eyes and kicked his jeans off before climbing underneath his covers.

“I'm telling you, you're going to be miserable.” Dipper told her.

“And I'm telling you that I don't care.” Mabel replied, and Dipper sighed disgustedly. Shoving his hand under his pillow, burying his ear in the pillow.

 _“Hey kid, long time no see. But I've had my eye on you.”_ Bill's voice floated across his subconscious and Dipper's eyes shot open, the nightmarish dream world unfolding around him like a poisonous flower.

“Bill? No, it's been years.”

“I know kid.” The voice became more solid. “But I heard it was your last year here, so I figured-” The triangle suddenly became a tangible figure in front of Dipper, inches from his face. Dipper cringed back. “I would visit my favourite human! All grown up too!” He laughed. “So, what have you been up too, Pine Tree? Cleaning up my mess?” Dipper fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around them, closing his eyes.

“Not real.” he muttered, and Bill rotated so that he was upside down, looking straight at Dipper.

“This may be a dream kid, but I am most certainly real.” He teased. “Don't look so down!” Dipper shook his head, taking steady breaths. “Kid?”

“You're not real. We defeated Bill a long time ago. It's just because I'm back in this house.” He muttered. Bill righted himself. This was going to be harder than he thought.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs that inspired this chapter:
> 
> Touch by Lights Fade Low  
> Your Life Over MIne by Bry  
> Dirty Night Clowns by Chris Garneau
> 
> Thanks to Radioactivity and InvaderZimGnome for being my betas on this one!


	2. Giblets

 

Dipper woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. Across the room, Mabel stirred, sitting up and yawning sleepily.

“You alright Dipper?” Mabel asked, squinting at him from across the room. Dipper put his head in his hands.

“I saw him. For the first time in years he was there in my dreams and he was talking to me.” Mabel was across the room before he said anything more, climbing on the bed and wrapping her arms around the shorter teen.

“It's okay, he's not real.” Mabel whispered into his hair, and he gripped her shoulders.

“He was though. I tried to get rid of him, but he was there. He's back Mabel.” he looked up at her. Her lips were set in a grim line, and she nodded.

“If he is, we'll defeat him again.” Mabel told him, and Dipper gave a shaky sob as his sister comforted him. “We did it once, Dipper.” Dipper nodded. “We can do it again.” Dipper took a deep breath and let her go.

“Thanks Mabel.”

“No problem. You'd do the same for me.” Mabel told him with a smile. “Do you think you can go back to sleep?” Mabel asked, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

“I can try.” He ran a hand through his hair. Mabel got up and walked over to her side of the room, sliding her mattress off of her bed and dragging it so it laid right next to Dipper's. “Mabel, you don't have to do that.”

“Do what?” Mabel curled up underneath her blankets. “I'm just going to sleep.” Dipper snorted and laid down, staring at the ceiling, watching the dust fall down in the moonlight, watching it as if it were a piano metronome, eyes slowly closing.

The sunlight woke him before Mabel did, slipping in between the thin crack of his eyelids. He rolled over, looking down at Mabel, who had curled up into the fetal position, blankets pulled up to her chin.

“Hey, wake up.” Dipper used his foot to shake her and she groaned, rolling off of her mattress and on to the floor to get rid of the offending appendage.

“Five more minutes.” She muttered.

“We have to run the shop today.” Dipper stood, jabbing at her. Mabel sat up, blanket pulled up over her head and around her mouth. She narrowed her eyes at Dipper.

“I'm sick.”

“No you aren't. Get dressed.” Dipper unzipped his suitcase, pulling out a clean shirt, picking up his jeans and vest from yesterday. “You don't want to disappoint Grunkle Stan do you?” Mabel sighed and stood up, going for her own suitcase as Dipper pulled on his clothes.

“Get out so I can change.” Mabel told Dipper, and he stuck out his tongue, before leaving the room, his feet quickly chilling on the cold floor.

“Morning.” Grunkle Stan told the teen as he raced to the carpet, rubbing his cold feet on to the carpet to warm them up. “Sleep well last night?”

“Wasn't the worst.” Dipper replied, toes curling up. The scratchy texture of the yellowing carpet was addicting, like when he rubbed his eyes for too long.

“Mabel up? The shop opens in an hour.” Stan told him, waving his cane in Dipper's direction.

“She's just getting dressed.” Dipper promised, scooting his feet along the carpet. In the kitchen, he heard the radio click on, an excited announcer greeting them with the weather forecast.

“Knew he'd be up before me.” Stan muttered, placing a hand on his lower back. “Getting too old to get up this early in the morning.”

“Well I'm not. Get in here and get some breakfast.” Ford told the both of them, spatula in hand. He had a tacky apron tied around him, and his glasses were sitting slightly skewed on his face as he smiled.

“Oh great, what'd you cook this time? Is it edible?” Stan grunted, taking a seat at the table.

“I'll have you know I'm a perfectly acceptable cook.” Ford told him, placing a hand on his hip.

“Acceptable doesn't mean good.” Stan argued, and Dipper shook his head, going to the fridge and pulling out the orange juice, momentarily checking the sell by date, relieved to see that it wasn't expired. He wasn't as adventurous when it came to food as Mabel was. That's why she'd gotten food poisoning four times within the last school semester.

“Mm, smells good! Nothing's on fire!” Mabel greeted as she stepped into the kitchen, mismatched socks and all.

“I don't see why all of you think my cooking is such a bad thing!” Ford growled, returning to the stove. “I'm telling you, I'm decent at it!” Dipper took a swig of the orange juice, ignoring his uncle's ranting. Mabel grabbed the carton from him, walking over to the cabinet and leaving a bemused Dipper standing in front of the open fridge.

“We have cups Dipper, you don't have to be a savage.” Mabel told him, and Dipper rolled his eyes, shutting the fridge and taking a seat at the table.

“It's orange juice.”

“It's just a couple feet away.” Mabel argued, pouring two glasses. Dipper and Stan locked eyes, rolling them in unison. Stan mouthed _“Women”_ silently, and Dipper nodded.

“I'm surprised you two don't drink coffee.” Ford told them, doling out eggs on to plates. “Don't all kids your age drink it?”

“Coffee is bad for Mabel.” Dipper told Ford, ignoring the sharp look he received from his twin. “And I don't like the taste of it.” he told Ford. “Soda suits my caffeine addiction just fine.” Mabel set his orange juice in front of him, taking a seat in the creaky chair beside him.

Ford brought over the overladen plates, setting them in front of the twins first, his brother, and then the empty seat for himself.

“Enjoy! And no, it's not going to kill anyone.” Ford said, looking at Stan, who had almost opened his mouth to shoot a snarky, backhanded compliment to the scientist.

“Thanks Grunkle Ford.” Mabel thanked, digging in.

The shop was empty this early in the morning-- early being nine. The shop had been faced the night before, by whatever unfortunate teen that Stan had hired to help him work during the school year. Dipper tidied up the front desk, a bit, investigating the new products that Stan had ordered for the store, skipping over the chapstick, candy and other frivolities.

“You know, I still wonder how this store is doing so well.” Dipper told Mabel, who was readjusting some of the chips that she didn't like the look of.

“It's the only thing around here that's interesting.” Mabel joined him behind the counter. “There's not a lot to do in this town. Well, not for kids our age.”

“Yeah, kind of glad that Stan gave us a job in the shop again.” Dipper looked out the dusty window, staring at the forest. “Otherwise we'd have to entertain ourselves.”

“Is that sarcasm?” Mabel asked, leaning against the counter.

“A little bit.” Dipper agreed, and there was a knock on the door. “A delivery? Today?” Dipper pulled out the clipboard. Mabel went to answer it, but Dipper stopped her with his arm. “I'll go get it, stay at the register.” Mabel shrugged and let her brother answer the door.

Dipper opened the door, realizing he hadn't flipped the sign to 'open'. It wasn't as if anyone had came by anyway. Flipping the sign, he appraised the delivery guy, who grinned up at him. He had on the standard brown suit, complete with shorts that stopped right below his knee.

“Delivery for Dipper Pines?” he asked, staring at the small box, then back up at Dipper. “It's labelled as perishables. Could I just get you to sign here?” He handed over his DIAD and Dipper signed it mindlessly, looking at the small box. Once signed for, he handed it the box to him.

“Thanks a lot kid. Have a great day!” The delivery man told him, walking back to his vehicle. Dipper frowned, shutting the door and rotating it. It didn't seem too weird, but there was no return address.

“What's that?” Mabel asked, already looking at it with interest.

“Not sure. It's addressed to me though.” He set it on the counter, reaching for the box knife beside the register. Mabel watched with interest, eyes wide as he slid the blade through the thin tape on the top and sides.

“There's no sender.” Mabel muttered, suddenly suspicious. “Maybe you shouldn't--” Dipper pulled the flaps up, and immediately took a step back, throat closing up as he tried to choke out a scream. Mabel, on the other hand lept back, shrieking. “Dipper, that… that's...” she shakily took a breath, and Dipper raised his head, looking directly at her. “That's a heart, Dipper. That's a bloody heart.” Inside the box was a large heart, wrapped in plastic and nestled amongst bubble wrap.

“I know.” Dipper croaked. Mabel took a step forward. “No! Don't.” Dipper cleared his throat, fighting back a sob. “Don't touch it. Please don't touch it.” Dipper carefully took a step forward, peering into the box. “Oh my god.” He opened the flap wider, and Mabel wretched, yet was unable to look away. “There's a note.” The door opened behind them, and Dipper grabbed the box, shutting it and shoving it at Mabel, who quickly shoved it under the register.

“Welcome to the Mystery Shack!” Mabel greeted, a shaky grin on her face. “The number one tourist attraction that Gravity Falls has to offer.” The woman who just walked in blinked at them.

“Uh, thanks.” She looked between the two. “You sell t-shirts, right? The kind you get kids?”

“Yes we do!” Dipper picked up. “They're right over here, what size were you looking for?”

It was the first day of tourist season, so business was steady for a good part of the day, causing the two to forget about the disturbing package that Dipper had received until they were locking up the shop for the night.

“So, creepy package with the heart. That's still a problem, right?” Mabel asked, not wanting to touch the box.

“Still a problem, captain.” Dipper mumbled, peeking around the counter. “Should we read the note or should we just call the cops?” Mabel considered it for a moment.

“Open it. It could just be a really, really bad prank.” Mabel suggested, voice slightly breathless.

“You know you don't sound very convincing.” Dipper told her, voice returning to the shaking, quiet one from before as he rounded the register and stood beside his twin. He carefully pulled it out and set it back on the counter, trying not to gag as he opened the cardboard and quickly plucked the envelope from inside. “It looks like it didn't touch any of...that.” He pointed at the giblet, before shuddering.

“Open it, see what it is.” Mabel encouraged. Dipper opened the envelope, careful not to rip it. He pulled out the letter inside. It was neatly folded and written on a heavy, cream coloured paper in black ink that had dripped down the page in a near perfect line. Dipper swallowed, briefly scanning it before reading it aloud.

“Well, it's made out to me, at this address. There's a line here that seems a little smudged—I..I can't read it.” Dipper started, “ Then it goes _'It seems that you have mistaken my intentions. I don't want to harm you, in fact, it's the exact opposite. It might seem a little strange-- and we've never really been on good terms-- but I would like the opportunity to court you, ignoring the past that clouds your judgement of me. I eagerly await your response.’_ ” Dipper flipped over the paper, but didn't find anything more. “It's signed B.C.”

“B.C.? Who in town has those initials?” Mabel asked, and Dipper handed the letter to her to investigate. Dipper shut the box as she looked over the letter.

“Better yet, who would send me a heart? In the mail?” Dipper asked, going to tape it back shut. “That's just disgusting.”

“Mm, yeah, It's kind of gross. But they seem like a nice guy in the letter.”

“They didn't even write a greeting.” Dipper argued. “And the heart? We don’t even know where this came from, Mabel! This could be a human heart. _This could be the mailman._ ” he gripped his hair and took a deep breath through gritted teeth. “I know we just went over this, but nice guys don't put hearts inside of boxes and mail them to you. For any reason. We need to talk to Ford about this.”

“For once in your life someone is romantically attracted to you and you just kind of throw it away because they _might_ have sent you a heart from an unknown source in the mail?” Mabel asked, and Dipper furrowed his eyebrows in disbelief.

“It's a heart.”

“It's sort of romantic.”

“What happened to you screaming in fear this morning?” Dipper asked, placing the letter on the table. “What, did the not-so-love-filled letter make you forgive this guy from ripping the blood-pumping organ from an animate being make you feel like this guy deserves your sympathy? Because surprise, Mabel, _it doesn't._ ” Dipper told her, and Mabel rolled her eyes.

“Fine, go to Ford. But you know he's going to lock you up this summer if he sees this.”

“Lock me up? You act like that's some kind of punishment. The less I see of Gravity Falls the better.”Dipper scoffed, and Mabel rolled her eyes.

“At least write them back.”

“There's no return address.” Dipper told her, and she shrugged.

“Then what are you even concerned about?” Mabel asked.

“They know where I live.” Dipper told her, voice dry. “And by extension, where you live.” He put his hands on Mabel’s shoulders. “You aren’t even the smallest bit afraid of what might happen if this psychotic nut-job actually comes here?”

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I just spent the last five years learning to protect myself from things that enjoy the thought of killing me.” Mabel thumped her chest. “No organ-pumping chest-ripping psycho is going to scare me out of helping my twin brother get laid.”

“You’re such a fountain of motivation, Mabel, you really are.” Dipper told her, rolling his eyes. “Come on, if we spend too much time in here Grunkle Stan will come for us, and… ugh, I guess I have to do something with this.” He picked up the box. and tucked it under his arm.

“Well, you’re not bringing it upstairs.” Mabel told him as they left the shop, locking the door behind them.

“Oh, I thought you were cool with the heart.” Dipper said sarcastically. “I was going to take it to bed, tuck it in real nice--”

“I’m not that cool with the heart. Like, I might take it to dinner or something but--” Dipper hit her in the shoulder, grinning.

“You’re gross.”

“You suggested it.” Mabel told him, and Dipper rolled his eyes.

After they had turned sixteen, Stan had moved the Mystery Shack into a new building, so they had renovated the entire downstairs into a full house, though most of the house was still blocked off for one reason or another.

“Why are all the lights off in here?” Dipper asked, flicking on the lights in the living room. Crossing the threshold, he noticed a note that was sitting on the kitchen table. “Left? Bowling?” Dipper groaned, remembering the last time the twin great uncle’s went ‘bowling’. It had ended with the both of them in jail-- one on theft and resisting arrest, the other on injuring a police officer _while_ resisting arrest.

“So that means that they’re out? For the night?” Mabel asked, and Dipper sighed disgustedly.

“And possibly the morning.” Dipper pinched bridge of his nose and placed the box on the table.

“You could always stick a sticky note on it that says ‘sent to me in mail, can you identify?’. That way, if Ford gets home before we wake up in the morning, he can look at it.” Mabel suggested, and Dipper stared at her for a good long minute.

“Sticky note.”

“Yeah. Sticky note.” She grabbed a stack of them. “You can do that, right? Writing that is.”

“I am not going to put a box in the freezer with an ambiguous sticky note on it.” Dipper told her, and Mabel shrugged.

“It’s not coming upstairs.” Mabel told him. “I mean, we can’t do much about it right now anyway. As much as this traumatizing experience has made it unable to sleep tonight, I have drugs for that.”

“Sleeping pills for the win.” Dipper told her, and she pointed at him, fingers cocked in imaginary guns enthusiastically.

“Gotta get some of that Tempazewhatever.” Mabel joked, pulling off her shoes and throwing them by the doors.

“Temazepam. Restorii.” Dipper corrected, looking at the box.

“If you don’t go to bed now, you’re going to be staring at that box until the sun rises.” Mabel told him, and Dipper sighed, grabbing the sticky notes.

“I’m going to warn him there’s a heart inside.”

“Alright, sounds like some sort of plan.” Mabel agreed as Dipper stuck the note on the box. Opening the freezer, he slid the box inside, shuddering as he closed the magnet covered door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs that inspired this chapter:
> 
> If You're Thinking of Leaving, You Should by Social Repose  
> Run, Run, Run by Celeste Buckingham  
> Another Way Out by Hollywood Undead
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feel free to review.  
> Thanks to RadioAcitivity for being my beta on this project!


	3. Daydreaming

 

Dipper had spent a good couple hours staring at the ceiling, listening to the soft snoring of his twin sister, who had fallen asleep as soon as they'd gone upstairs. Once again she'd fallen asleep in her jeans. They had eaten a heavy lunch and the heart had been a small bit… off-putting.

Dipper opened his eyes to the long, darkened hallway of his family's home in Piedmont, California. He carefully walked down the hallway, pressing a hand against the whitewashed walls, eyes ghosting over picture frames. Stark, blank pieces of paper had replaced every photo that had been hanging there three days ago. A small, minute detail that made Dipper shudder. .

“Hello?” He called softly, stepping over one of Mabel's sweaters.

“In here!” A cheery voice called, and the hairs on the back of his neck rose. He knew that voice better than he knew himself. Bill. Dipper's hands rounded into fists, his chewed nails biting sharply into his palms. He was angry. In fact, in that moment he decided that instead of being frightened he was _angry._ He was more enraged at Bill than he could ever be scared.

Dipper stormed past the doors-- too numerous to actually be the house he remembered growing up in. Behind him, they slammed open with his rage, causing a cold, chilling wind to howl throughout the dream. Rounding a corner, Dipper was brought to the living room-- an almost exact replica of the one in his memories.

“What do you want from me?!” It was a demand, not a question, that Dipper introduced into the empty air of the living room. “Why do you go out of your way to make me miserable?”

“Woah, calm down there, kid, you're going to have a coronary!” Bill told him cheerfully. “Wouldn't want that, would we? Why don't you sit down? Relax, have a drink.”

“Drink? No, get out of my head!” Dipper demanded.

“I don't think so, kid.” Bill reclined in the easy chair. “I've got something to say to you.”

“I don't have to listen to anything you have to say.” Dipper told him, arms sliding to cross in front of him. 

“You aren't that dense, Pine Tree.” Bill told him, summoning a cup of tea. Wisps of steam rose from the cup, twisting and turning like Dipper's gut. “Why else would you have kept my present?”

“Present? Oh my..” Dipper thought about the package. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” The sofa rattled on the hardwood. “ _ You  _ wrote me that letter? What the hell are you trying to achieve here?”

“Achieve?” The tea disappeared, untouched. “What do you mean by that, kid? I thought I made it pretty clear.” A chair flew underneath Dipper, the force causing him to unwillingly sit down. “I want you, Pine Tree.”

“I'm not stupid enough to make a deal with you again.” Dipper forced out, bravado faltering as soon as he had gotten closer to Bill.

“I'm not asking for a deal, kid. Just let me have a shot of winning that poorly functioning heart of yours! That's what humans do, isn't it? When they appreciate each other.” Bill asked, not looking at Dipper. Instead, he was looking at the books atop the mantle, which were slowly catching fire.

“You've got to be kidding. I knew you were crazy, but where could this even fit into your plans? Fuck.” Dipper slid his hands into his hair, wondering if this was simply a product of his over-active imagination. “You can't possibly think that anything like that could even begin between us? You're a psycho who made my life a living hell for five years.  _ Five years.  _ What do you think could possibly change that?”

“I can't be sure until I try.” Bill told him, floating up from the chair, the flames growing bigger. “For you kid!” A book slammed down on Dipper's knees, getting a soft grunt. “Read up!” Dipper looked at it before raising his eyes to look at the demon. Not surprisingly, he had disappeared.

The book in his hands was inscribed with a two-worded title, though Dipper could only make out 'Grimoire', the golden text old and faded. Flipping through the thick, dusty pages, he tried to decipher the text, but nothing came to him.

The fire from the mantle was spreading down the walls as Dipper picked through the book, eyebrows furrowing in distaste. Standing up, he took a few steps from the growing inferno, and then walking down the hallway he had come from. Photos of Mabel and himself began reappearing in the frames, though they were distorted. The light in them were sickly, and their faces turned a ghostly white, making their smiles looks almost ghoulish in nature.

Flames bit at his ankles but they didn't burn, swallowing up the area around him, turning everything into a familiar shade of black.

The morning sun was what woke Dipper after his dreams had faded into the golden red of flames, and he cracked an eye to look at old wooden ceiling. Mabel, who'd returned her mattress back to her bed frame, was still fast asleep, wrapped up in numerous blankets like a mummy. The only indication that she was there at all was the very tips of her brown hair that escaped the top. Sitting up, Dipper felt something slid down his chest, landing in his lap with a soft thud. Looking down, he inhaled sharply. The book.

“How did this get here?” Dipper wondered aloud, scratching his head. “It's impossible.” There was a slight stirring from the other side of the room and Dipper looked up, hoping he hadn't woken her. After a moment of solid snoring from the other side of the room, he inspected the cover, feeling the rough leather underneath his fingers, running it along the gold capped corners, slightly beaten with small dents in them. “Why is this here?” He furrowed his brows, flipping the book over and looking at the blank back before turning to the front. There was a small groan from the other side of the room and Dipper jumped, before being met with the questioning, sleepy eyes of Mabel.

“What's up?” Mabel asked sleepily. “Are Ford and Stan home?”

“Ah, I don't know.” Dipper told her, book lying limply in his hands. “I haven't been up very long.” Mabel sat up, stretching her hands up towards the ceiling with a long yawn.

“Did you sleep alright?” Mabel asked, laying back down and staring up at the ceiling.

“It wasn't the best.” Dipper admitted. “I saw Bill again.” Mabel frowned, turning her head towards him.

“Again? Why?” Mabel asked, and Dipper held up the book.

“He… he's the one who sent me that letter.” Dipper told her, the words sounding forced. “And he gave me this. Well, I think he did. I don't know why.”

“Did you read it?” Mabel asked, suddenly more awake than she had been minutes ago, trying to get out of bed, legs twisting in her blankets and causing her to nearly fall on to the floor. “What did it say?”

“I haven't opened it yet.” Dipper told her. “I'm scared that it's a trap.”

“A trap? Why would it be a trap?” Mabel asked, extricating herself and making her way to Dipper's bed. “It's a book.”

“Because it's from Bill. Bill Cipher.”

“Bill isn't as powerful as he used to be. If he was, do you think he would send you a book? Maybe it's a hint to what he's planning.” Mabel suggested, sitting on the end of Dipper's bed. “After all, he's enough of a narcissist that'd he'd do something like that.” Dipper looked at her for a moment, before running a hand down the cover. “I don't think I've ever seen you this scared of a book.” Mabel teased.

“I'm just afraid that it'll...bring him back. I know he's already back, but make him...” Dipper's hands shook slightly. “I'm just afraid.” Mabel laid a hand atop his hands.

“Let's go downstairs, you haven't eaten in twelve hours.” Mabel got off the bed. “Come on, once you get some brain food, we can discuss the book.”

 

Their great uncles hadn't returned during the night, and it raised concern in the two of them.

“Well, this isn't good.” Mabel joked weakly. “Did they try and call?” she asked, and Dipper went over to the phone, checking the caller ID.

“Last call was mom. Yesterday.” Dipper frowned.

“I wonder where they're at?” Mabel asked, pouring herself and Dipper a bowl of cereal.

“They can take care of themselves.” Dipper soothed, taking the offered breakfast, leaning against the counter. “Thanks, by the way.”

“I poured processed cornflakes and milk into a pre-washed bowl.” Mabel said dryly, spoon hanging out of her mouth.

“Stop being modest. It's an art.” Dipper teased, and Mabel rolled her eyes. Dipper smiled, before his eyes landed on the book he'd brought down, now laying on the table. He looked at Mabel, who shrugged.

“It's really cold outside this morning.” Mabel told him, squinting out the window. “It's summer. Shouldn't the pool be open?”

“It probably is.” Dipper told her. “Pacifica is probably freezing her two piece bikini off.” Mabel shrugged at Dipper's attempt at humor, putting her empty bowl in the sink behind her. Dipper tipped his bowl up and slurped down the rest of the milk in his bowl before rinsing the both of them out with a quick rush of water from the faucet.

“What do you think it says?” Mabel asked, nodding at the book. “Like, what's it about?”

“I'm not sure.” Dipper walked over to the kitchen table, pressing his palms against the cool wood. “It could be anything. Hell, he could have pasted a bunch of pictures of unicorns throughout it.” He tapped the cover. “But you had a point, earlier. Bill loves leaving hints for us. He always has.” Dipper rubbed one of his eyes, wincing as a bit of grit scraped across the bottom lid.

“Exactly! That doesn't explain the...” he pointed at the freezer. “...well, the heart. It doesn't explain the letter talking about how he wants to 'court' me.”

“Well, maybe he's being honest.” Mabel suggested, and Dipper narrowed his eyes at her.

“You honestly think that he's being  _ serious _ ?”

“He could be. People can change, Dipper.” Mabel told him, sitting down at the kitchen table.

“He's not a person! He's an evil dream demon!” Dipper told her, voice rising. Mabel shrugged, and Dipper shook his head.

“I'm not saying you should date him or anything, I'm just saying that maybe he's decided that he feels bad about what he's done and wants to apologize. The wanting to be in a relationship with you is a little unbelievable, but--”

“--what's so unbelievable about that?” Dipper cut in, but Mabel ignored him.

“--maybe he's being honest. It's not like he's asked either of us to make a deal, and he hasn't offered either of us anything.”

“He could be lulling us into a false sense of security.” Dipper told her, clasping his hands behind his back as he began to pace. “There's no explanation that can possibly work with him having turned over a new leaf. Especially if it involves any sort of romance with me.”

“You're looking at this too critically. It's the third day of our last summer break in Gravity Falls.” Mabel told him. “Why not open the book, translate a few glyphs.” Mabel opened the cover. “And see what it tells us?” Dipper looked at the slightly opened cover and swallowed. “Honestly? It's better than going down and standing in the shop all day.”

“Stan won't be happy about that.” Dipper mentioned, but his resolve was weak as he sat down in front of the book. Mabel rose an eyebrow.

“We can just tell him that there weren't enough customers to justify keeping it open all day; you can't really want to go down there and entertain tourists instead of investigate?” Mabel asked, raising an eyebrow. Dipper played with his fingers.

“..No.” he admitted, almost ashamed. “But I need my notebook for this.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I'll be right back.” Mabel nodded as he rushed off, up the steps and to their bedroom.

 

Dipper was scrounging through his backpack, trying to find his notebook in all of the school junk he'd jammed in there.

“You look busy, Pine Tree.” Bill's voice wafted over him. “What are you looking for there?” Dipper jumped, turning around and slamming his back against the end board of his bed. “Oh woah, don't hurt yourself on my account.” Bill floated down beside the teen, feet never touching the floor.

“How the hell..? When did I fall asleep?”

“You never did, Pine Tree! You're as awake as you'll ever be.” Bill floated around him. “Don't look so scared, Sapling!”

“Just because you tell someone not to do something, that doesn't mean they won't.” Dipper told him slowly, moving to put his back against the wall. “Showing up every day this week is a lot of work for you.”

“What can I say? You've captured my interest completely, Pine Tree.” He said, hat spinning around. “Work with me here, kid.”

“Work with you? You wish.” Dipper noticed that the door had disappeared. “We're going to figure out what you're up to.”

“I'm not up to anything.” Bill defended without any real heat.

“You're lying.” Dipper told him. Bill looked at the book, and then back at the Dipper.

“If you're looking to translate that, you should check your local library!” Bill suggested, and Dipper scoffed.

“Get out of my head!”

“Oh, I will, Pine Tree.” Bill's eye glowed slightly. “But remember, I'll  _ always  _ be in your thoughts.”

Dipper woke up with a start, smashing his forehead against Mabel's chin. She fell back with a dumbstruck look on her face. Dipper rubbed his forehead, wincing. Noticing Mabel, Dipper shook his head and got up. Mabel shuddered and stood, her hand going up to gingerly rub her chin.

“You okay, Mabel?” Dipper asked.

“That hurt.” Mabel told him. “How'd you fall asleep? Was it him?”

“Yeah. He said something stupid like 'If you want to translate the book, look at your local library' or something.” Dipper rolled his eyes. “It was like some commercial about reading that you used to see on PBS.”

“Ouch. Though it wouldn't hurt to check the library.” Mabel suggested.

“Dude. He wouldn't tell me that.”

“You have overdue library books from last summer.” Mabel told him, her voice sing-song. “You're going to have to pay those anyway, why rack up another dollars?” Dipper groaned.

“Fine. But I'm not going to look up anything for the book.”

“Oh I know. That's what I'm going to be doing.” She grabbed the book from the table. “Yoink!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs that contributed to this chapter:
> 
> You'll Be Back by Jonathon Groff  
> Through An Aquarium by Eliza Rickman  
> These Are The Lies by The Cab
> 
> Thanks for reading and subscribing to this story.  
> Thanks to RadioAcitivity for being my beta on this project!


	4. Fines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has sexual content at the end.

The Gravity Falls library was nothing compared to the library in their home town, but it was nice all the same. It smelled of old books and even older perfume from past librarians that had been too liberal with their perfume.

“Whew, this place reeks,” Mabel commented, her voice lowered. “It's like they added ten more old ladies to this place.”

“They might have.” Dipper agreed. Ms. Maven was sitting behind the large reception desk. She had a book resting in one hand, and the other was resting on the desk, fingernails tapping in a slow, rhythmic beat. It terrified Dipper. He took a deep breath and walked up to the desk, placing the small pike of books on the counter. “Hello Ms. Maven.” He greeted. “I came to return my overdue books and pay my fine.” Ms. Maven looked up at Dipper, then put her book down.

“Well well, if it isn't the voracious reader Dipper Pines!” She greeted, as if she hadn't been eyeing him the moment he walked in the door. “I thought you would have kept these books for good, you seemed to like them so much.”

“Ah, they completely slipped my mind when I returned to Piedmont last fall.” Dipper admitted. Ms.Maven clicked her tongue, scanning the books into the system. She did some fidgeting with the computer.

“Two dollars in fines, Dipper.” She told him, and he handed the money over. “I assume that you'll be checking out some books as well?”

“I… yeah I was, actually. I promise I won't keep them the entire school year this time.” He told her, and she smiled at him, laugh lines appearing near the corners of her mouth.

“I'm sure you won't. Two dollars is a terribly scary fine.” She placed the book on the shelving cart behind her, and Dipper let go of the breath he'd been holding. “I was actually expecting you here on your first day back, but I suppose flying is exhausting.” Ms. Maven dug into the bag beside her and pulled out a book. “I saw this in a thrift shop in Washington when I went there for Christmas.” Dipper carefully took the aged paperback, nose scrunching up at the mild musty smell. “I remember that you used to enjoy solving those little mysteries that showed up around town.”

“I really did.” Dipper agreed, flipping through the book. “This is really going to help me, actually. Thanks a lot.” He held the book up. “I better find Mabel before she knocks another bookshelf over.” He joked, before slipping away into the stacks.

The book Ms. Maven had handed him was titled 'Daemonium', and it looked to be a book about monsters and demons in legend.

“Mabel?” Dipper called softly, wondering where she'd gone. “Where'd you run off to?” he peeked around a couple stacks in the fiction section, before heading over to the nonfiction, seeing his twin on a stepladder, reaching up on to the top shelf.

“Oh, hey, Dipper.” Mabel greeted, pulling four books off the shelf roughly, and adding them to the stack in her arms. She carefully climbed down the ladder, moving the pile of books to one arm. Lifting it up, she grinned at Dipper. “Ready to get to work?”

“I didn't bring my notebook.” Dipper told her as she walked over to one of the tables. Mabel placed the pile of books on the table, before reaching underneath her sweater, pulling out his notebook, a pen stuck into the spiraled edge.

“I got you covered, bro-bro.” Mabel told him, sliding it across the table.

“Eugh, gross!” Dipper joked, sitting down opposite her and pulling one of the books towards him. “What are these?” he asked, looking at the now towering stack of books that had tipped over and spread across the table.

“I found them in the back of the non-fiction section.” She pointed at the title of the one that Dipper had pulled across the table. “'Fractis Undique' you checked it out when you were fourteen.” She pulled up another book from the pile. “Surrexit Immortuorum.” Mabel pronounced the words easily, as if she'd been practising. “Dextera Leto. These are just a few titles that you've checked out over the last five years.” Mabel tossed another book on the pile. She braced her hands against the edge of the table, looking at them. “What do all these books have in common?”

“Well, a good portion of them are in Latin, some French.” He picked through the pile. “Italian here. Nothing really...” he stopped. “...Russian? They're all in different languages. But I've went through every combination that there could possibly be.” He ran his hands through his hair, tugging on the brown curls. He looked up at Mabel. “How'd you get the list of books I've checked out?”

“I know everything about you.” Mabel whispered, and Dipper shook his head. “Your password is easy to figure out. Logged into the system as you, printed the list.”

“Sneaky.” Dipper told her with no malice. He looked back at the stack of books, and then to his sister.

“Sort them by language.” Mabel suggested, beginning to break up the books into piles. Dipper reached out and began to help her, correcting her on some of her choices. After about twenty minutes, he furrowed his brows.

“Wait, give me that.”

“This?” Mabel held up a thin book.

“Yeah, give that here.” Mabel handed it over to him, and he inspected it, flipping it open. “Russian. I only checked out two-- it's Slavic-- but luckily it's more a historical dictionary.” He told her, and Mabel nodded, tidying up some of the books. “But this one is technically in Belarusian, so it's similar but not exactly the same. There's a page in here from Azbuka-- one of the first Russian textbooks known to man.” he frowned. “It features the Cyrillic alphabet.” Dipper stood from his chair, checking the index.

“Okay.” Mabel encouraged, confused.

“Well the Cyrillic alphabet is the basis for a lot of languages.” Dipper explained, beginning to pace, hand twirling in the air. “Russian, Ukranian, Bela-” he looked up to see the blank look on Mabel's face. “I'm going to compare this to the grimoire.”

“But if you've already seen the alphabet before, wouldn't you of recognized it?” Mabel asked and Dipper frowned.

“You'd think I would.” Dipper opened the book, laying the alphabet beside it. “You're right, they don't match.” He tapped his foot on the floor. “See the strokes line up here...” he pointed at the comparisons. “...but not here.” he sighed, frustrated. Mabel looked at the books, then grabbed the historical text, flipping it upside down.

“Hey look, they match now!” Mabel told her. Dipper frowned, then matched the two up.

“You're kidding me.” Dipper shook his head. “The language for this book isn't even...it's just this… upside down.”

“It's still a language.” Mabel told him, and he sighed. “Don't look so down. We figured it out!”

“Even with this--” he ran his hand down the page, knuckles ghosting across the paper.. “--it'll take hours for just a page. I'm going to have to look for references, see if this book still includes the four letters that were taken out in 1918...” Dipper rambled on about the Russian orthography before he cleared his throat. “Thanks Mabel, you really saved my butt here. What made you think of pulling all of the books I've checked out in the last five summers?”

“Bill said that the answer was at the local library.” Mabel shrugged. “I figured that he wouldn't make us search through the entire building, it would take too long.”

“It wouldn't be fun.” Dipper corrected. “And he wouldn't achieve whatever he's after in time.”

“Exactly.” Mabel smiled at him, dimples forming at the ends of her cheeks. “He wants us to translate this. Though if we're disregarding his earlier letter to you, it must be for his benefit.”

“But it could also be for our benefit as well. If we play our cards right.” Dipper continued, looking between the two books. He stood up, putting his hands on either side of them.

“Now the real question is whether or not you had the grimoire upside down.” Mabel teased, and Dipper rolled his eyes.

“Get on. We've got work to do.” He tucked the books under his arm, and Mabel gathered the unused ones in her arms. She walked over to one of the carts that librarians had set out for them to put pulled books on, stacking them lazily.

 

When the twins returned to the shack, they found that their uncles hadn't returned, despite it being roughly ten.

“Where are they?” Dipper asked, almost to himself. He set the books down on the coffee table. “You don't think they're downstairs in the not-so-secret basement?”

“I don't think so. We would of heard one of them cursing by now.” Mabel told him, crossing her arms over her chest. “We should call the police department and file a missing persons report. This isn't normal.”

“I agree.” Dipper grabbed the phone from it's holder, pulling out the phonebook to look up the stations number. Mabel took a seat on the couch, taking the two books and Dipper's notebook's, laying them out on the coffee table.

“Gravity Falls police department, Daryl speaking.” The older cop gruffed.

“Yes, this is Dipper Pines? My great uncles went out for bowling last night and they haven't returned home.” Dipper told him, and he heard the cop scratch down something in the background. “I was wondering if you could put out a missing person's report for the two of them? Or at least have your officers watching for them, anyway.”

“Course I can, Pines.” Daryl told him. “These two do this a lot, I'm sure we'll find them in a couple hours. They're probably stumbling around the park, drunkenly shouting at squirrels again.”

“Knowing them, they probably are.” Dipper pinched the bridge of his nose. “Thank you, officer.”

“You're welcome, kid. I'll call you if we find them.”

“Thank you.” Dipper hung up, looking over at Mabel, who was copying down the alphabet, upside down, into his journal for him. He walked over and leaned over the top of the couch, watching her. “You know, as we've grown older, our handwriting is remarkably similar.”

“I know, it's really weird.” Mabel agreed, and Dipper circled the couch to join her. “So is this living room set. Where did Stan say he got it from again?”

“Mm, it was on a bargain somewhere in Canada. I think.” Mabel told him. “Knowing Stan, probably haunted too. That's how these things work with him.”

“Eh, fair enough.” Dipper grabbed the grimoire. “I wonder what he wants from this.” A silence fell between them as they worked, Dipper struggling to read the script, even looking off of the alphabet.

“Done.” Mabel handed the notebook to Dipper, who took it gratefully. “Now I think I'll go enjoy a nice long bath, maybe a nap.”

“Leaving me to do all the work.” Dipper sighed, sarcastic.

“Hey, he wants to be your boyfriend.” Mabel rose from the couch, winking at Dipper, who rolled his eyes. “Tell me when you two choose a wedding date. I bet I could do a great demon themed wedding.” She spread her hands in front of her, as if she was picturing it. “How about everything on fire, with pre-recorded screaming in the background?” Dipper picked up a drink coaster and chucked it at her like a frisbee. She dodged the piece of foam, laughing as she did so.

“Get out of here if you're just going to be sassy.” Dipper told her, jokingly. Mabel lazily sauntered from the room, and Dipper rolled his eyes at her.

The book started off with the title, 'Introduction'. The first few sentences showed Dipper what he'd be up against when translating. They were full of conjugations that he had to keep looking up, turning to his cellphone for help.

“If you're reading this book, you've been chosen.” The first sentence read. “The knowledge contained in these pages will help you prepare for...” he paused, groaning. The last word of the second sentence was a jumble of letters that he'd have to dissect one at a time. “Maybe if I don't translate this, Bill will just go away.”

“Not likely kid!” A ghostly voice laughed, and Dipper jumped. He pinched himself, feeling the small prick of pain as blood rushed to meet his fingertips. Dipper waited a few moments before leaning back against the couch.

“Just my imagination.” Dipper told himself, rubbing his eyes. “I'm definitely not asleep, and Bill is definitely not in this room with me.” he assured himself, going back to his work. After a few moments, there was a sharp rap on the door, causing him to jump. Shaking his head and forcing himself to laugh, he went to answer it.

“Hey, you seem pretty popular.” The delivery guy greeted, and Dipper took a step back.

“Do I?”

“Yeah. Same sender and everything. Late birthday presents?” The delivery driver offered his DIAD, and Dipper took it gingerly.

“No, friends abroad.” Dipper lied. “Any chance you know who sent these? Address, I mean.” He signed the machine. “They haven't given me a return address.”

“I… can't remember it.” he looked at the package. “And they didn't put one on the package.” The delivery guy frowned. “But he paid for the postage. Must have been a printing error. Machines are so unreliable,” he joked, and Dipper laughed weakly. “Hope you enjoy!”

“Oh, I won't,” He muttered quietly, taking it inside.

Dipper placed the box on the table, longing for it to be an innocent box full of mail-order goods, even though he knew it wasn't.

“Let's play guess the random organ that was mailed to you today.” Dipper muttered, picking up the decent-sized package and shaking it. It didn't rattle around inside, so it must have been packed carefully. He picked at the tape, pulling it away from the cardboard, opening it carefully. In the white shipping box was another, slick black box that wasn’t taped, and it didn’t look like it had any opening on the top.

Dipper turned the box upside, down, bracing his hand on the top of the box so that it could slide out without breaking whatever was inside. 

“So this is a lid.” Dipper murmured, pulling the top of the black box off. Inside of the box was lined in slick, black silk, protecting what was in the center. A large, curved claw was settled within. Dipper rose an eyebrow, not touching it. It looked terribly sharp, and he didn’t want to cut himself by accident. Closing the box back up, he pushed it away from him to pick his books back up. Mabel would want to look at it once she woke up, but probably after she’d eaten. 

Dipper spent a few hours deciphering the book, only stopping to grab a sandwich from the kitchen. Suddenly, the atmosphere changed around him, and he sharply looked up. A melodic hum ran through the room, and Dipper carefully put the books in his hands on the table, and went to sit up. A gloved hand ran down his shoulder and pushed him back down. 

“Hush now little Pine Tree.” A ghostly voice, reminiscent of Bill Cipher, told him. Dipper froze, flattening against the couch. “Don’t be afraid.” A human body of sorts, that’s all Dipper could see. He couldn’t focus on the face, even when he squinted.

“For the last time, get out of my head.” Dipper demanded, voice quiet. “I don’t know what you’re trying to accomplish here.”

“Pine Tree, don’t deny that you enjoy the attention I’ve been giving you.” Bill told him, caressing his cheek, the butter-soft leather making Dipper shiver. “But you don’t want to admit that, perhaps, liking you is the reason that I’m going to all this trouble.” The gloved hand slid down his chest, slipping underneath the thin cotton of his t-shirt. 

“What are you doing?” Dipper asked, shaking slightly as the cool glove made its way down, gently pinching a nipple. The arm was unnaturally long as it continued down, fingers walking across his stomach, ghosting the sensitive area above his jeans. 

“Helping.” Bill replied, digging his fingers underneath the heavy fabric. “After all, this is what you want, Dipper.”

“I don’t.” Dipper murmured, feeling the fingers tug at the fabric of his boxers. Bill’s voice became a heady lullaby. 

“Come on, Pine Tree, why don’t you unbutton those jeans for me?” Bill whispered in his ear. Dipper’s hand wandered up, unbuttoning without a second thought. Lips, chapped and rough, pressed against Dipper’s temple, wandering down. 

A shameful sound escaped Dipper’s lips as Bill rubbed him through his boxers.

“Unzip them.” Bill demanded, and Dipper did so. The demon pulled the half-hard cock up and out of the pants, bringing it up in a smooth stroke. Dipper gasped. “Why a human form, Dipper?” He took a moment to phase his arm through Dipper’s shirt, taking off his gloves. His hand returned to Dipper’s dick, pressing a thumb against the slit at the top. 

“What do you mean?” Dipper panted, unable to move from his place on the couch.  “You chose this form. Not me.” Bill clicked his tongue, kissing his cheek.  

“Mm, I suppose geometric shapes aren’t incredibly attractive to humans. So of course I would show up as a human to you.” Lips danced across Dipper’s face as the hand increased the pace, twisting up and drawing groans from the teen. “I’m glad you want to fuck me based on my personality.”

“I… I don’t want this.” Dipper whined, shoving his face into the back of the couch. A hand cupped his jaw and moved it back to where Bill could access it, forcing it up so he could capture his lips for the first time in the exchange. 

“You wouldn’t be here if you didn’t.” Bill teased. “You’ll wake up soon.” he moved to the side of Dipper’s ear, licking the shell. “And you’ll come all over your pants.” Dipper whimpered. Bill nipped down his neck, twisting his wrist.

Dipper shot up on the couch, panting loudly. A blanket had been thrown over him, and he could hear Mabel moving around in the kitchen. He winced as he felt the sticky residue of cum on the inside of his boxers.

“Morning! Well, night I guess. I’m making lasagna.” Mabel told him.

“Oh, sounds good.” Dipper told her, wondering how he was going to get to the bathroom without her noticing. 

“You were making super gross boy noises in your sleep.” Mabel told him, and he groaned into his hands. “Go on, walk the walk of shame. You’re lucky Stan and Ford weren’t here to make fun of you. I already set out some clothes for you in the bathroom.”

“Thanks, Mabel.” he told her in a mumble, waddling out of the living room. He’d never live this down. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs that inspired this chapter:
> 
> 18 by Anarbor  
> Start A Fire by Ryan Star  
> LIl' Red Riding Hood by Amanda Seyfried  
> Hey I have a tumblr! Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com//) to stay updated!


	5. Guilty Subconcious

Dipper's forehead was pressed tightly up against the wall of the shower, with the tinny voice of some auto-tuned pop star bouncing off of the thin walls of the bathroom. He lifted his head for a moment, feeling warm water slide down his face, and then slammed it down against the wall again.

“Fucking...” Dipper slammed his fist beside his head, eyes squeezing shut. “Jesus Christ. I can't believe he'd go that fucking far.” The entire dream was an unfathomable bubble, floating away from him with the only evidence that it happened stuck to the inside of his boxers.

Dipper was scared. Not only was he scared, but he was ashamed. How could he let him succumb to Bill like that? Furthermore, why didn't he fight him? He was stronger than that. Dipper slammed his head against the tile again.

“Fuck.” He turned his head and pressed his cheek against the cool squares, staring at his hand. “I'm so pathetic.” He wallowed in self-pity for a few more moments, before taking a deep breath. “I've got to think about what he said.” He turned off the shower, watching the water slip down the drain before getting out of the small cubicle.

The bathroom floor was cold on the pads of his feet, and he grabbed a towel, drying his upper body off before tying it around his waist. Walking up to the mirror, slightly fogged, he let out an undignified squeak. An open eye was drawn on the steamed glass.

“How the hell did he do that?” Dipper asked, before wiping the glass off hurriedly to look at his reflection. “He said that...” he blushed softly as scenes of the dream flit through his head. “..he said that he was 'helping'.” He pressed the base of his palm to his forehead, feeling the headache beginning to build form the earlier abuse. “'Why a human form..' What did he mean by that? He chose the damn thing, it wasn't like my brain...” Dipper froze. “It's not possible I made that dream up myself. I have no interest in Bill, especially not in a sexual way. He's a triangle for God's sake.” He braced himself against the sink, hands digging into the chipboard underneath the yellowed porcelain.”Why did he say it was what I wanted? He's got to be playing with my head.” There was a knock on the door.

“You okay in there?” Mabel asked. “I can hear you mumbling to yourself all the way in the kitchen.” Dipper froze. “Dinner's almost ready.”

“I'll..uh..be out in a moment.” Dipper called to her, straightening up.

“Don't rush yourself.” Mabel told him, amusement lining her voice. Dipper sighed, and took a step back. He pulled off his towel and got dressed, pulling on the brightly coloured sweater Mabel had pulled out of God-knows-where.

 

Dinner was an awkward affair full of meaningful glances from Mabel, who wasn't quite sure how to approach her brother after what she'd heard earlier.

“I don't know how I slept so long.” Dipper yawned, cracking his neck to the side. “Anybody call while I was asleep?”

“Not that I heard.” Mabel told him, following him to the living room after she'd cleaned up. “I'm really getting worried about those two. Do you think they're alright?”

“I don't know. It's weird that no one's heard anything about them, that's for sure.” Dipper told her, itching his arm. “Normally they’ve shown up somewhere, or called us--” As Dipper spoke, the phone rang. Both of their heads snapped up to look at the phone, then at each other.

Mabel reached the phone first, picking up and gluing it to her ear.

“Pine residence, how may I help you?” Mabel greeted, voice rushed and almost out of breath. Dipper picked up the other handheld, pressing it to his ear.

“Oh it’s Mabel!” Stan gruffed. “Sweetie, I know you two must be worried sick about your old uncle.”

“Yeah, we even called the police station.” Mabel agreed, and Stan coughed awkwardly.

“Well, Ford and I ran into a bit of trouble and we won’t be back for a… well, awhile. Not all summer, but the feds, you know how they can be. They’re trying to work out how Ford and I are both alive and kicking! After all, I was declared legally dead over thirty years ago!”

“This is all your fault.” Ford growled in the background.

“I didn’t build the damn portal in the first place.” Stan retorted, before putting his mouth

back against the receiver. “You guys will take care of the shack for me, won’t you?”

“Of course we will.” Mabel told him, leaning against the arm of the couch. “Do you want to talk to Dipper?”

“Yeah, put him on.” Mabel nodded at Dipper. He took a deep breath before speaking.

“Hey, Grunkle Stan.”

“Hey kid, behaving so far?” Stan asked.

“Trying too. How long do you think you’ll be gone?” Dipper asked.

“Shouldn’t be too much longer, if we’re lucky.” Stan told him, and Dipper sighed. “Look, truth be told I don’t know how long the FBI will hold us. Don’t tell Mabel, alright? She’s a little more delicate than you.” Mabel rolled her eyes, and Dipper flapped his hand at her.

“I’ll keep it a secret.” Dipper told him. “Are they treating you okay?”

“As well as they can keep an old man.” Stan joked, and Dipper chuckled. “They’re saying I have to hang up, but you two behave and don’t start a riot or anything.”

“I promise.” Dipper assured him. “I’ll watch Mabel and make sure she doesn’t do anything similiar.”

“Good man.” And then the phone went dead. Dipper replaced the phone into it’s cradle, Mabel mirroring his actions.

“So the FBI have our uncles?” Mabel asked, an affirmation more than a question.

“Well, at least they’re safe.” Dipper rubbed his forehead. “We should open the shop tomorrow.”

“I thought you’d say that.” Mabel grumbled. “We’re going to spend the entire summer sitting in that old tourist trap.”

“We can’t just let it stay closed. It’s our uncles livelihood.” Dipper told her as she groaned in dissatisfaction, collecting his stuff from the coffee table. “I’m going to get back to work on this.” he spotted the box, and jerked his head at it. “Another gift from my triangular suitor.”

“What’s inside? Another organ?” Mabel asked, coming over to stand behind the couch.

“Not this time. It has some sort of claw in it.” He saw a spark of mischief light up Mabel’s face.

“It’s really sharp. Don’t hurt yourself if you mess with it.”

“Mess with it? Me?” Mabel voiced with faux innocence.

“Yeah, you. Messing with it.” Dipper rose an eyebrow.

“I promise to be super careful with your latest gift from the demonic presence haunting your dreams.” Mabel told him, raising her hand. “Scout’s honor.” Dipper rolled his eyes, heading for the stairwell.

“Make sure you come up to bed at a decent time. We’ve got to get up early tomorrow.” Dipper told her.

“To open the shack. I know, I know.”

 

It was chilly upstairs, definitely colder than Dipper liked to be when he walked into the shared attic.

“I swear, the temperatures up here in the summer could freeze over hell.” he muttered, turning on the space heater near the cushioned seat in front of the stained glass window. He then shuffled over to the bed, wanting to dive under the covers and shiver until he got warm. Instead, he pulled on his pajamas and laid on the cool cover of his quilt, pulling one of the thinner blankets over his legs.

Dipper matched up his notebook and the grimoire, his face screwing up as he tried to find his place again. He’d gotten three pages completed in the hours spent on the cursed thing, but so far they were useless to him. They described some sort of beginner's guide, but what for was never presently stated.

The hours dragged on as Dipper investigated the infuriating text. He slammed the book shut and nearly tossed it across the room; but he brought it back to him, running his hand over the cover.

“I wonder what kind of skin this is.” Dipper wondered, flipping through the book, careful not to disturb his bookmark. “Knowing Bill, human.” he remarked, almost in disgust. “If this is the Cyrillic alphabet, why does he need me to translate it? He already knows how.” Dipper flipped to the last page. It was a yellowed and felt like vellum, but he didn’t know paper well enough to judge it. There was nothing special about the book itself, minus that Bill had given it to him. It was simply just another book, another code to crack and keep him busy for the duration of his stay in the Falls.

Dipper closed the book and placed it on the end table beside him along with his notebook. Examining his pen, he threw it away. Out of ink. He’d have to grab another from his backpack in the morning, before he got down to any serious translation business. Luckily he could work on the book while he worked in the gift shop. Dipper reached over and turned over the lamp, finally slipping under the heavier covers.

“Bro-bro, you still awake?” Mabel whispered into the room.

“I am.” Dipper told her.

“Oh, good.” Mabel walked in, and Dipper could hear her stripping off her clothes in the darkness, and he turned his back to her, just in case she stepped in front of colorful window. “Any luck on the book?”

“I’m up to four pages.” Dipper responded.

“I thought you said it’d take longer than that?” Mabel asked.

“I thought it would too, but honestly it’s not as hard as I thought it’d be to pick up. It’s still hard of course. I might not even finish it this summer.”

“You seem almost wistful.” Mabel slipped under the covers, and Dipper rolled back over, eyes locking with his sister.

“To not read the book in time and be far away from Gravity Falls before I finish the translation?

God forbid that be something to be excited about.” Dipper joked, and Mabel snorted.

“Get some sleep, nerd.” Mabel told him, closing her eyes.

“I’m kind of scared to see Bill again.” Dipped mumbled.

“I know this is difficult, Dipper.” Mabel opened her eyes. “I know that he’s basically treated us like toys, and he played some sick, deranged games with us. But we survived it all. We survived the nightmares. We survived the constant attempts on our lives.” Mabel gave Dipper a reassuring smile. “If we give up now, if we show that we’re weak now- what sort of life are we condemning ourselves to?”            

“Someone’s been reading my manifesto.” Dipper told her.

“You leave it laying around like the morning newspaper. I think Stan’s read it at this point.”

“The only reason he read it was because I left it in the bathroom.” Dipper told her with a frown.

“It can’t be incredibly interesting anyway.”

“It’s not bad, but you should tone down on the preaching. It makes you seem like one of those cult zealots from bad eighties flicks.” Mabel told him. 

“Got it.”

“What are you declaring that for?” Mabel asked him, and Dipper’s shoulders shrugged underneath the blanket.

“Practice. I could be the next president.”

“Ugh, that’s what I’m going to have nightmares about. Dipper Pines as president sounds like a horror film.” Mabel pulled the blanket up over her eyes.

“You’re just being ridiculous now. I’d make a great president.” Dipper argued. A few moments later, he heard the beginning of a soft snore. “Of course, using falling asleep as a failsafe.” Dipper rolled his eyes.

 

Dipper was scared to open his eyes and see what the dream world contained for him. If this dream was anything like the one he had earlier while he napped, he didn’t want any part of it.

“Welcome back kid!” A cheerful voice intoned. Dipper shrunk back, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth to chew on it nervously. “I see you received my second present. State of the art dragon claw, took me years to find.”

“Why’d you do that earlier?” Dipper asked, unable to see the demon.

“Do what? Get the delivery guy to give you your package? How else would you get it sapling?” Bill asked in return, fading into view.

“You know what. While I was napping, you took advantage of me.” Dipper accused.

“I was too busy to take advantage of anyone earlier.” Bill told him. “But do tell. Well, you don’t have to, but I’ll see it regardless.”

“You’re a liar. You know exactly what you did.”

“I’ve done a lot of things today. Most of them didn’t involve you. You’re going to have to be specific with me kid.” A world faded in around him, quickly building into a small living room, a cozy fire crackling away in the stone fireplace. “Spill the beans.” Dipper blushed. “Oh, Pine Tree, I didn’t know you felt that way!”

“I don’t! It was all you.” Dipper accused. “You got into my head while I was sleeping and molested me.”

“Molested you? I wasn’t even in the area.” Bill adjusted his hat, sitting down in an armchair.

“Besides, I’m a gentlemen. I even have a tie.” Dipper grit his teeth. “Funny how your subconscious knows more than you humans do in situations.”

“If you ever think that I’d ever..” Dipper’s hands shook. “...for one second, _ever,_ dream about you, you’re crazy. Crazier than I even imagined.”

“You’ll fall for me, Pine Tree.” Bill told him confidently. “Just entertain the idea, kid.”

“I won’t. I’d never.” Dipper told him, crossing his arms over his chest, then looked away. “You’d have to try a lot harder than dragon claws, anyway. And definitely not eviscerated organs.” Bill laughed, and Dipper was pulled forward so that he was standing in front of him. A single black finger pressed against Dipper’s nose, soft and gloved.

“Don’t worry, sapling, I’ll try my hardest.” Bill promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song that inspired this chapter:
> 
> Come With Me Now by KONGOS
> 
> Hey I have a tumblr! Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com//) to stay updated!


	6. Baby Steps

 

Dipper shot up in bed, first in panic. He let out an outraged growl, twisting around to punch his pillow.  _ Why the hell is he bothering me?  _ Dipper asked himself as his pillow took the weak punches.

“Dipper, go to sleep.” Mabel grumbled. “The pills won't kick in if I don't try.”

“Sorry Mabel. I...had a weird dream.” Dipper threw himself back down. “Nothing too serious, don't worry about it.” Mabel yawned and sat up.

“You sure bro?” she asked.

“Yeah. I'm good.” He took a deep breath.

“Is it Bill?”

“Yes.” Dipper sighed, rolling over to face her. She smiled at him sleepily.

“Remember what I told you? Bill won't hurt you.”

“Can't. You mean can't hurt me.” Dipper corrected, but Mabel was already fast asleep.

 

Dipper didn't dream for the rest of the night. He woke up tired, Mabel smacking himself in the face with her pillow.

“Morning sleepyhead. Aren't you the one who said we had to run the shop?” Mabel asked, and Dipper groaned, rolling over. “Come on, get up.”

“Fine, fine.” Dipper threw his blankets off, getting to his feet. Mabel left the room, and Dipper staggered to his feet, staring at the floor for a solid five minutes before going to the bathroom. A small heater had been placed in the corner, probably by Mabel.

“Augh, my teeth are so gross.” Dipper said to his reflection, grabbing his tooth brush. There was still some steam clouding the glass around the edges. He ignored the tiny triangle that had been drawn in the corner, spitting out the foamy, minty paste.

“It smells like sweets.” Dipper announced as he entered the living room.

“Cinnamon rolls.” Mabel called, and he heard the clatter of metal on metal. “They're hot.”

“Well, it's better than them being cold, like last time.” Dipper walked into the kitchen, grabbing his hat from a hook on the wall.

“Last time we had homemade cinnamon rolls, breakfast was interrupted by a coven of witches turned vampire.” Mabel defended, and Dipper grabbed one of the sweets, juggling it between his hands before it cooled enough to be held. “Besides, you could of microwaved them.”

“My right hand was broken in three places.”

“Your left hand was fine.” Mabel told him, grabbing one for herself, leaning back against the counter. Dipper rolled his eyes, picking apart the warm roll, popping the icing covered bits into his mouth. “It's pretty warm out today.”

“I'm not taking off my vest.” Dipper told her. “I'm going to see if I can work through part of the book today while I'm there.”

“Tourist season, Dipper.” Mabel told him, looking out the window at the shack. “We're going to be slammed, and we don't even have Soos or Wendy to help us.”

“Where are those two anyway?” Dipper asked.

“Wendy left Gravity Falls last fall.” Mabel sighed. “Something about 'finding herself somewhere else'. I don't blame her, with how controlling her father is. And Soos went on vacation this summer with his abuela to visit his relatives in Mexico.”

“Oh. How do you know all that?”

“Some of us actually keep in contact with their friends when they go home for the school year.” Mabel teased. “I actually asked Stan while you were in the bathroom on our first day here. I wanted to know if we were going to have any help with the shack this summer.”

“And you didn't tell me?” he asked, going for another roll, not really bothered.

“You never asked, so I never told.” Mabel told him. “I'm going to go down and open.”

“Don't have too much fun.” Dipper told her dryly, pulling on his ball cap. “I'll grab my stuff and follow you in a couple minutes.” Mabel nodded and left the kitchen, and Dipper watched her cover the short distance from the window. “Also, you're show is untied.” he rolled his eyes at her.

“Wonder why she's so excited to open.” Dipper muttered, wiping his hands off on his shorts. He picked up his bag with the book nestled inside, throwing it over his shoulder and leaving.

 

The sun was bright, the weather had warmed up from the last couple days-- but there were no customers. Dipper stood behind the cash register, chewing on the end of his pencil as he stared at the jumble of words.

“Dipper.” He jumped, slamming his hands on the register. Mabel rose an eyebrow, looking concerned. “Are you okay?”

“I was just focused, sorry.” Dipper stood up. “What's up?”

“I'm going to go into town for a little bit, you want me to bring you back something?” Mabel asked. “Lunch?”

“Oh, yeah.” Dipper pulled out his wallet.

“I'll cover it. You're going to have to stay here after all.” Mabel told him, and he frowned.

“You sure?” he asked.

“Very.” she told him, and he slid his wallet back into his pocket.

“Just get me the special from Greasy's Diner, it's...uh...Wacky Wednesday, right? Cheeseburger, fries?” Dipper asked.

“No pickles?” Mabel questioned.

“No pickles.”

“Alright, I'll be back.” she smiled at Dipper.

“How long do you plan to be in town?” Dipper asked, marking his spot in the book.

“Oh, about an hour or two.” Mabel shrugged. “I'm just going to run a few errands, send off some store orders, nothing that's too much fun.” she furrowed her eyebrows. “I mean, I can come straight back if you want, and we can go out later--”

“No!” Dipper told her, almost too fast. “No, not at all, go right ahead. I'm just going to be working on this anyway.” Dipper pet the book cover.

“Remember to keep your eye out for customers, you don't want to ignore them.” Mabel told him. “Can you hand me my wallet?” she asked, and Dipper reached under the counter and handed it to her. It was a simple, bubblegum pink with small rhinestones on the edges. She tipped it at him, and then she left, the door jingling behind her as she left.

After she left, Dipper returned to his book, looking up at the window once in awhile. After another twenty minutes, two women walked in. Dipper slipped his bookmark in his book and smiled brightly at them.

“It didn't fit, or something.” One of the women muttered, and he remembered her loosely from the other day.

“Sorry about that.” Dipper replied, and the small red-haired woman beside her looked around the room, before racing to the t-shirts. When they were ready to check out Dipper slipped his book under the register and checked them out. They left happily and Dipper slid his book back out, going back to dissatisfying task of translating.

Dipper's eyes started to drift closed, but he forced himself to stay awake, shaking his head.

“I can't fall asleep.” Dipper chastised to himself aloud.  _ Especially not now.  _ Dipper walked the thin strip of tile behind the counter, slapping his hands on his upper legs. The sting was sharp, and blood rushed to the surface of his skin, yet he was still tired. “I'm at work.” He placed his hands on the cool counter. “I can't go to sleep. Mabel will come back and be absolutely furious.” he checked the clock. “And I can't take lunch unless someone is here to watch the store.” he pinched his face.

Dipper yawned, and took a step back from the register-- but his foot caught on his shoelace and he fell back, slamming his back against the wall. He scrambled to grab on to something around, grabbing at the collection of candy hanging above him. He lurched up and grabbed one of the metal bars, but the top hook came undone, his hand sliding down the slick pole and sending him down on the the floor. He hit the plastic at the end and it popped of, but not before slicing his palm open.

Dipper instinctively grabbed his wrist and drew his hand to his chest, curling up into a small ball. He stayed on the floor where he fell for a moment, unaware of the blood mixing with the material of his shirt. He rose his hand shakily to inspect the damage.

“At least it didn't get my wrist.” he told himself weakly, carefully standing. He winced as his legs and back protested. With his good hand he pulled the first aid kit from a cabinet under the main front counter display, searching for his water bottle. Once he found it, he gently washed off of the extra blood, the pink water splashing on to his shorts. “Now we just bandage this up.” he opened the aid box and bandaged his hand.

“Dipper, what happened?” Mabel asked and Dipper looked up at her.

“I...” he looked at the mess behind him. “I fell.” Dipper admitted. Mabel judged him silently.

“How did you do that?”

“Shoelace.” he muttered quietly. Mabel shook her head.

“I told you to tie that.” Mabel chastised, checking over his hand. “ This has to be cleaned up now.”

“I didn't intend to knock it over you know.” Dipper told her, narrowing his eyes. Mabel elbowed him in the sighed and grinned.

“I know you didn’t. That’s why I’m going to clean it up, and you’re going to eat lunch.” Dipper brightened, then his face fell in suspicion. 

“What are you playing at?”

“Just being a supportive sibling.” Mabel told him, reaching down to pick up a pack of gummy bears. “After all, I’ve been in town while you’ve watched the shop.” Mabel reattached the top hook to its rightful place. “Eat your lunch, take a nap. You had a rough night’s sleep anyway, I should’ve let you worked the afternoon anyway.” 

“Are you sure?” Dipper asked, though the adrenaline from the fall had quickly faded and his eyelids were heavy once again.

“Very. It doesn’t look like we’ve been too busy anyway.” Mabel bent down to pick up more of the candy.

“Thank you Mabel.” Dipper told her, and she turned her head to smile at him. “You’re the best.”

“Oh, I know.” She pushed her hair back, letting the brown locks fall over her shoulder. A small bruise was nestled at the base of her neck, and Dipper rose both of his eyebrows. 

“So, what’s that?” Dipper asked, and Mabel shrugged.

“Uh, I think this some sort of licorice.”

“The bruise. On your neck.” Dipper asked, folding his arms across his chest.

“Nothing, I burned myself when I was cooking this morning.” Mabel told him.

“Mabel.” 

“Look, Dipper, it’s a hickey.” Mabel sighed, throwing the candy on the counter. “You won’t be overseas with me.”

“Maybe I should be.” Dipper told her. “I’m not going to let boys take advantage of you.” 

“I promise that no boy is going to take advantage of me.” Mabel promised. “Honest. Go take your nap, and then you can lecture me on romance.” Dipper winced as he brushed his hand too roughly against his arm. 

“I want details when I get back.” Dipper told her.

“I know.” Mabel told him with a roll of her eyes. “Don’t forget your lunch.”

 

Dipper angrily threw the styrofoam box on the coffee table. He couldn’t believe that Mabel was  _ dating  _ someone in the falls. He pressed his fists against his eyes and groaned. It wasn’t like he could stop her, no matter who it was. Dipper sat down on the couch, careful of his hand. 

“It could be worse.” Dipper sighed to himself as he sat back on the couch, grabbing the television controller. He flipped it to the news, staring at the headlines that scrolled across the bottom with disinterest. His eyes slowly closed and his chin hit his chest.

 

“My poor, poor Pine Tree.” Bill said softly, gloved hand resting on Dipper’s hand. Dipper jumped up off the couch, hitting his knees against the coffee table.

“Fuck.” Dipper cursed. 

“How did you hurt yourself kid?” he asked, and Dipper heard the clacking of a cane on wood. Dipper turned his head slowly, in short, nervous jerks. Beside him was a very tall man, a large grin on his face, far too wide for a human’s mouth. “What do you think kid? I made it just for you.” Soft, straw colored hair framed a sharp, regal face. A single yellow eye stared at him from the left side of the man’s face, while the other was covered with a thick, black eyepatch. His suit was a deep, velvety black that seemed to be darker than anything Dipper had ever seen. 

“What the actual...:” Dipper stood up. “..no, no, I’m not falling for this again.” 

“I figured that you humans weren’t the biggest fans of anything that looks different than you, and I did a bit of research--I decided that looking like something you’d trust would allow you to accept my courtship.” 

“Bill, I’m not going to accept your courtship or whatever.” Dipper reiterated for what seemed like the thousandth time this week. Bill strolled over, twirling his cane. 

“Mm…” Bill leaned over, staring at Dipper. “...what about you makes me want to court you?”

“I don’t know, believe me.” Dipper told him, taking a step back.

“Well, my normal, incorporeal form is a geometric shape.” he kept moving towards Dipper, who moved around the couch, putting it between them. “So it’s not sexual appeal.” he stepped onto the cushions. “Not that your fleshy form isn’t utterly adorable.” Dipper took a running start away from the couch as Bill climbed over, throwing his long legs over the back of it and sitting down. “So…” he ran a hand down his cane. “It must be your mind. Your personality. That inaudible gasp you make when you find the page you’re looking for.” The doors swung shut in front of Dipper, and he froze. “Sapling, you’re utterly fascinating. Intelligent. You’ve outsmarted me, defeated me.” he jumped down from the couch. “You’re pretty much my equal, kid--” he made his way towards Dipper in a slow gait, giving him plenty of time to run, but the teen remained where he was. “-- that’s why I’m trying so hard, Pine Tree. It’s refreshing to have someone who challenges me like you do.” 

“You’re lying.” Dipper told him.

“Come on kid. I’m pouring this out from the blackest part of my heart here.” Bill told Dipper. “You can’t say that I’m a liar just because you don’t want to believe what I’m telling you.” Dipper turned sharply, opening his mouth to argue. Bill caught his chin in his hand, shutting his mouth. “Your eyes are so gorgeous when you’re confused. It’s delightful.” he murmured, before pressing their foreheads together, closing his eye. “Come on. Give it a shot. I went to all this work, after all.” Dipper took in a sharp breath. 

“This can’t work.”

“Why not?” Bill asked, and Dipper simply stared at him. “Why not Dipper? It’s not like either of us are getting any younger.”

“What do you mean ‘why not?’ You’re a  _ psycho. _ ” Dipper hissed.

“But I’m a fun psycho.” Bill promised as he opened his eye, staring into Dipper’s. “Try us.” Dipper opened his mouth, then closed it. 

“No more weird organs in the mail?” he said quietly.

“I think I can arrange that.” Bill joked, looking off to the side. “Have to cancel your mail for the next couple days though.” he shrugged and stood up. “Oh, wait, something I’m forgetting...what was it…” he mumbled under his breath, the grinned. “Ah, yeah! That’s what.” he tipped Dipper’s jaw up, kissing him softly, cupping the back of Dipper’s head briefly. His lips were soft, as if they’d never had the wind brush against them. Dipper, shocked, shoved him away, pushing past him. 

“Wait, Dipper, that’s a human thing, right?” Bill called. Dipper stopped, then turned around.

“Not for us.” Dipper told him, before turning back around and storming off. Bill smiled.

“Not yet.” He murmured with a sly grin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! ;3; I really appreciate it! Please enjoy!  
> As always, thank you RadioActivity for betaing for me on this!  
> Hey I have a tumblr! Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay updated!


	7. Buttercrust

“Dipper, you can't just sit there and stare at the wall when you aren't working.” Mabel told Dipper, who was laying on the carpet.

“I can spend my summer however I want.” Dipper corrected. Mabel sighed and put down the jeans she was folding. “Besides, I translate that book all day.”

“I'm just saying that there is plenty of cleaning to do around here that would get done faster if you actually helped.” Mabel huffed. “It's not like I signed up to be your maid-- you're eighteen, you can do a little bit of housework.”

“But I'm busy.” Dipper told her, picking at the rug.

“Doing what?”

“Anything but cleaning.” he sat up. Mabel stood up, glaring at her twin.

“Dipper. Pines. You are going to help me pick up this house if it's the last thing you do.” Mabel hissed, putting her hands on her hips.

“You can't just go acting like mom.” Dipper grumbled, getting up. Mabel pointed at the kitchen and he threw his hands up. “I'm going, I'm going. But not willingly.”

“That's obvious enough.” Mabel said dryly.

Dipper rolled up his sleeves, turning on the faucet to let water tumble down into the sink. He couldn't believe he was letting Mabel bully him into doing the dishes. Granted, he was responsible for at least half of them, but that didn't mean that he wanted to do them. As the sink filled, Dipper watched the wind shake the trees in the distance.

Bill hadn't been in his dreams for the last few days-- Dipper didn't like it. It meant that he was either planning something or had gotten what he'd wanted. Plates, bowls and silverware made their way into the sink along with some dish soap.

“You don't have to look like a kicked dog.” Mabel told him after about an hour, leaning against the doorframe.

“Well, if you didn't treat me like your man-slave, maybe I wouldn't act like one.” Dipper threw at her over his shoulder. Mabel rolled her eyes.

“Well, whenever you're done moping I was thinking of going out for pizza tonight.”

“I think that's a great idea.” Dipper told her, turning the kitchen light off.

“We have to walk into town since the car’s missing.” Mabel told him. “But it’s getting pretty warm out there.”

“Yeah, you may get to swim this summer after all.” Dipper told her, pulling on his vest. He stuck his hands in his pockets, resurfacing with candy wrappers and receipts.

“Ugh, do you ever clean those out?” Mabel asked.

“I am. Right now.” Dipper assured her, tossing them in the trashcan. “When’s trash day again?”

“Tuesday.”

“We need to put the trash in the bin. It’s getting pretty full.”

“But that’s all the way out _there._ ” Mabel whispered. “Like, in the forest.”

“We were in the forest like, a week ago.” Dipper told her, and she shuddered.

“But it’s getting _warmer_ , which means that means the monsters are going to become more active.” she hissed, and Dipper sighed.

“We’ll take it out together,” he assured her, and her face relaxed.

“Thanks. I mean, I don’t actively believe there’s supernatural creatures hanging out around our trash bin, but I definitely don’t want to test fate.” she told him. “What kind of pizza should we get?”

“I’m okay with anything.” Dipper told her, stuffing his hands back into his clean pockets. “Do you know where my wallet is?”

“I think it’s on the coffee table.”

“Thanks.” he walked past her and picked up the beaten up leather. The room swam in front of him for a moment and he stumbled forward, nearly falling on top of the short table.

“Dipper.” Mabel was at his side, helping him sit down. “Are you alright?”

“I don’t know.” Dipper rubbed his eyes. “I’m a little dizzy.” Mabel pressed a hand to Dipper’s forehead.

“You’re not running a fever or anything.” she muttered.

“I feel fine now.” Dipper went to stand, and Mabel forced him to sit back down.

“You almost keeled over and you still want to go out?”

“The only time I’ve been in town since we came here was when we went to the library.” Dipper told her. “I’ve been stuck up here too long, I think I’m developing cabin fever.”

“Are you sure you’ll make it?” Mabel asked, and he nodded.

“It was probably nothing.” Dipper assured, and she let him stand. “I haven’t eaten a lot today.”

“What did I tell you about that?” Mabel narrowed her eyes, and he shrugged, slightly sinking down behind his collar

“I forget.”

“Yeah, I bet you do. And I forget to take my sleeping pills.”

“Oh shove it.” Dipper muttered.

 Buttercrust, a pizza place, had moved into the falls about three years prior, and had became a real hit with the younger crowd. The owner was a motivated, middle-aged woman who’d had a mid-life crisis at thirty-two.

“The Pines twins!” the hostess greeted. “Where have you two been hiding?”

“Nowhere fun, we’ve just been settling in. Last summer coming back to the falls and all.”

Dipper told her.

“Oh, I totally understand.” she gathered some menus. “Are your uncles joining you later?”

“No, not today.” he told her. Mabel was standing on her tip-toes, searching for someone. “They’re busy working on something or another for the shop. You know how they get when they’re working-- it’s like trying to pull apart superglued fingers.” The waitress rose her eyebrow and looked at Mabel.

“Always working, those two.” She gestured in front of her. “Let’s get you seated, Miss Tea will be happy to hear that you’ve dropped in. She was getting worried about you two.”

“Worried about us? Why?” Mabel asked, jumping back into the conversation.

“That, she didn’t tell me. And believe me, I asked.” She seated the two at an empty booth, laying down silverware and two menu’s. “Let me guess, water for Dipper and Pitt Cola for Mabel.”

“I’ll actually take Pitt Cola today too.” Dipper corrected her. “You know, as a treat.”

“You’ve got it, I’ll tell your server so she doesn’t drop by empty handed.” she promised, and then she walked back to her post.

“Who were you looking for?” Dipper asked, taking a seat.

“Oh, Candy and Grenda. They said that they’d be back today.”

“And you think they’d be in here?”

“You know how much Candy likes this place. It’d be the first place they’d hit when they got back.” Mabel opened her menu. “I was thinking about getting the Cajun Queen.”

“Sounds good to me.” Dipper told her, leaning back and looking out the window. “Where did they go anyway?”

“Grenda went to see Austria to visit Marius a week ago.” Mabel told him.

“Has he proposed yet?” Dipper interrupted.

“Not that I know of, but I haven’t heard from her since she left. She only texted me when she got back into the states.” Mabel stacked the menus in the center of the table. “Candy was at her college.

“Jesus, she’s already in college?”

“She graduated early.” Mabel told him, scratching her nail on the wood. “But she’s having fun, so I’m not going to argue with her about it.” she folded her hands in front of her and began a thumb war between the two of them.

“Is she going to school for music?”

“She was thinking being a music teacher, actually.” she told him, and he nodded. “I guess it’s time for everyone to go their own ways, huh?”

“Not forever. Just for a little bit.” Dipper promised. “I mean, you’re just going to be over the ocean, not on another planet.” he placed a hand on hers, and she looked up. “Regardless of how far any of us are apart, we’re still going to be together.”

“You’re a sap.”

“Just as much as you are.” he agreed. “It’s actually kind of awesome, to see how everyone grows up. Even us, as much as I hated high school.”

“Everyone hates high school. Even people who say they loved it, they still hate it.” she informed him, and their waitress came over.

“Hello you two.” She placed the glasses of soda down. “Did you decide on something?”

“Yeah, we’re going to have the Cajun Queen.” Mabel told her, “Largest one you have.”

“Going spicy today,” their waitress chuckled. “I’ll tell Miss Tea, and she’ll get right on that.” she picked up the menus and tucked them underneath her arm, humming quietly as she left.

“Thank you.” Dipper told her, then he turned back to Mabel, who was staring out the window. “What’s up?” Mabel jumped and turned towards Dipper, who had went to look out as well.  
“Nothing, nothing’s out there I was spacing off.”

“Mm, your boyfriend strut past the window when I wasn’t paying attention?” Dipper asked, craning his neck.

“No, I told you, I just spaced off.” Her cheeks were a bright red, and Dipper rose an eyebrow.

“You’re a crappy liar.” he told her in a dry tone.

“Whatever.” Mabel muttered, sinking down in her seat.

“Why can’t you just tell me who it is? I’m not going to scream and catch on fire.” Dipper told her, taking a sip from his drink.

“I think you might.” Mabel told him, not looking at him.

“It’s not like you’re dating Gideon or anything.”

“Hell no.” Mabel grunted. “There’s no force on earth that would get me to go out with him again.”

“Again?”

“You know, when I was a kid.” she reminded him. Dipper shuddered and Mabel nodded. “It kind of left a bad taste in my mouth.”

“I know.”

“Then why are you worried? Nobody could possibly be worse than him, right?”

“Well, yeah.” Dipper scratched his head. “Maybe. He’s not another vampire is he?”

“I am not dating a vampire.” Mabel assured him.

“Good. That whole Buffy run in was embarrassing.”

“It was only embarrassing because you couldn’t stop staring at her chest.” she told him dryly, and he kicked her under the table. She kicked back, hard, and he swore. She winked at him, and he shook his head in amusement. 

“Shut up, it wasn’t like that at all.”

“It was exactly like that, and you know it.” Mabel told him. “I guess you were fifteen and that’s all you could think of. But our monster hunting career went down the drain pretty fast.” She sighed in a faux, dreamy way. “To be a star.” Dipper rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t want to kill the vampires anyway, it wasn’t like they were actively causing trouble. Gravity Falls is kind of a safe place for peaceful monsters.” he argued.

“Mmhm.” The waitress came back carrying their pizza.

“Here you are.” Dipper and Mabel drew their glasses back so that the pizza could be lain down on the table, steam rising in front of their eyes. “You two need anything else?”

“No, thank you.” Dipper thanked.

“Well you two enjoy, I’ll be back to check on you in a little bit.” She almost bounced away to go take care one of her other tables. Mabel took the first piece from the piping hot plate, taking a cautious bite.

 

“It was weird that we didn’t see Grenda or Candy.”  Mabel thought aloud, and her twin shrugged.

“They might be settling in-- I know for a fact that Grenda came from way farther than we did.” Dipper told her as they walked back to the shack. When he didn’t get a reply, he looked beside him. “Mabel?” he turned around. “Real funny Mabel, real funny. Come on, we better head back.”

“I think you’ve got time.” Bill’s voice came from behind him.

“Bill.” Dipper inhaled sharply, heart beginning to race like a runner who’d heard the gunshot late.

“You’re always so feisty.” Bill cooed, hands resting on Dipper’s shoulders. Bill leaned down and whispered into Dipper’s ear. “I like it.” Dipper lurched forward, but the hands held him fast. _Why does every dream I have turn into a nightmare?_ he wondered, feeling thumbs work gentle circles into his tense shoulders, a soft hum rising behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is posted so late in the week, I had papers to finish this week!  
> Please enjoy, and as always, you have RadioActivity to thank for this being pretty.
> 
> Song for this chapter:  
> Angel Eyes by New Years Day
> 
> Hey I have a tumblr! Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay updated!


	8. Picnic at the Edge of the World

 

“Dipper, you’re so tense.” Bill teased, pads of his fingers digging almost painfully into Dipper’s shoulders. “Is that fear I smell?” 

“You can’t just appear out of nowhere.” Dipper told him, trying to stop his voice from shaking. 

“I can.” His hands left Dipper’s shoulders. “Did you miss me, Pine Tree?”

“No.” Dipper told him, crossing his arms over his chest. “Why would I miss you?” Bill hummed softly and Dipper turned around, just in time to see Bill sit down, his long legs crossed in front of him. “What are you doing?”

“Sitting.” Bill told him, and Dipper narrowed his eyes. “Would you like to join me?”

“Not really.” he told the dream demon, who shrugged. Bill ran his fingers through the long, green grass, and a checkered blanket spread beneath him. The red and white cloth slid underneath him, bunching up underneath his knees. “Are you having a picnic?”

“I could be. Do you  _ want  _ to have a picnic?” Bill asked, and Dipper took a step towards him. “We can.”

“No.” Dipper stared at him. 

“I love it when you stare at me in bewilderment.” Bill commented, and Dipper looked away, cheeks burning. “SIt down sapling, let’s talk.” Dipper took the invitation, sitting down opposite him. “Now, I know we’ve had our qualms in the past.”

“Qualms? You call possessing me and trying to kill me  _ qualms _ ? That’s like calling a hurricane a thunderstorm.”

“I’m a demon. I didn’t ask to be morally corrupt. But I’ve learned my lesson. For you.”

“You threw me down a set of stairs.” Dipper told him dryly.

“I just so happened to fall down a set of stairs in your body. But it was a mistake. We all make mistakes.” Bill argued. “I’m trying to apologize Pine Tree. I am really, really sorry. From the deepest, darkest part of my heart. It was wrong of me. I shouldn’t of been so power-hungry.” Dipper rose an eyebrow. “You don’t believe me.”

“You used to lie to convince people to make deals with them. How do I know you’re not doing that now?”

“I haven’t asked you to make a deal.” Bill defended.

“Yet. You could lure me into a false sense of security.” Dipper told him, and he sighed as the checkered cloth continued to spread across the dream world’s grass.

“I don’t want to lure you into a false sense of anything.” Bill told him, raising a hand, offering it  to Dipper. “I’m not aiming to hurt you, Pine Tree….” Dipper regarded the hand. “Dipper.”

“What do you really want?” Dipper asked, looking at the proffered hand.

“I don’t know how to convince you that the only thing I’m trying to do is convince you to give me a chance here. For real kid, cross my eye and hope to die.” Bill’s hand retracted a little bit, but Dipper sighed in frustration. 

“You’re so confusing.” he placed his head in his hands, and Bill watched him for a moment. “Why are you so confusing? I want to believe you but you’re…” Dipper rubbed his eyes.

“Are you crying?” 

“No, I’m not crying.” Dipper sniffled. “I just wish this was easier. You don’t have the best track record when it comes to being nice.”

“Even felons get a second chance. Or do they?” Bill frowned. 

“They do. Sometimes.” Dipper wiped his eyes. “God.”

“He can’t hear you in here, kid. Deity proof.” the demon told him, and Dipper shot him a glare. “Right.” Dipper took a deep breath and straightened up. 

“Fine. Fine. I will officially give us a chance.” Bill grinned widely at him, going to move forward to get closer to Dipper. “But.” Bill froze. “Anything weird, you give me any reason to doubt your intentions, and I’ll find some way to permanently exorcise you.”

“No exorcism is that permanent.” Bill told him.

“Yours will be.” Dipper warned. “If you don’t get out of my face.” Bill backed up. 

“I won’t let you down, Pine Tree.” Bill promised. Dipper rolled his eyes. 

“What was that book about anyway?” Dipper asked, and Bill shrugged.

“Just some history on courting. I thought it might interest you. I can help you translate it.” Bill suggested, and Dipper sighed. “Or is that not as fun for you?”

“Why are you still so close to my face?” Dipper asked, nose scrunching up.

“I was thinking.”

“No.” Dipper told him immediately.

“No? What are you protesting?” Bill asked innocently. 

“I don’t want you to kiss me.” Dipper told him, and Bill shrugged, but didn’t move. Dipper could almost feel his breath on his cheek. 

“Oh ho, who says I was thinking about that Pine Tree? Or were you?” Bill teased. 

“I wasn’t.”

“You’re the one who mentioned it.” Bill told him, still smiling. “So, about that conversation we had-- you know, the one that never actually never happened,  where I did some things that I didn’t, that you were embarrassed about telling me about? Yeah, what was with all that?”

“You know exactly what that was about.” Dipper denied. 

“I’m clueless, Pine Tree, and that’s a new state for me. Spill the beans kid.” Bill whined, and Dipper ignored him. “Come on, tell me.”

“You’re not going to get me to say it. You know what happened.” Dipper mumbled. Bill shook his head. 

“I guess it doesn’t matter yet, but I’ll get it out of you sapling, just you watch.” Bill teased, and Dipper grit his teeth. “I’ll let you get back to your sister, she’s probably worried sick.” he ruffled Dipper’s hair, and his hand slid down Dipper’s jaw. “You know, I’m really into you for your mind,  but you’re a pretty handsome meat sack.” he pinched Dipper’s chin, dragging him forward. His lips melded with Dipper’s for a moment, and he got a soft gasp. 

“I told you not to kiss me.” Dipper protested weakly. “And thanks.”

 

“Oh thank God.” Mabel breathed when Dipper woke up, blearily looking around the living room. “I’d thought you’d went into a coma or something.”

“A coma? Why would you think that?” Dipper asked, voice groggy, filled to the brim with sleep. 

“You blacked out when we were walking back-- do you remember?”

“Not very well.” Dipper placed a hand to his forehead. He didn’t want to tell Mabel anything about the Bill situation, and for a moment he felt bad. Then he remembered Mabel’s secret boyfriend and a spike of anger flared up.

“Is it Bill?”

“I don’t know. I’m just not feeling well.” Dipper told her, rolling over so his face was pressed against the couch. Mabel pressed the back of her hand to his forehead. 

“No fever. You haven’t been getting enough sleep lately.” Mabel diagnosed. “You should go back to sleep.”

“But I’m not tired.” Dipper protested. “I just woke up.”

“You lay right back down, mister.” Mabel instructed, and he laid back down. 

“I don’t want to go back to sleep.”

“At least lay down then, I don’t want another scare like that.” She picked up a small bottle on the coffee table. “I’ve noticed you’ve stopped taking your anxiety medicine.”

“Why were you looking through my medicine?” Dipper asked. 

“Because I’m worried about you.” Mabel told him, voice quiet. “Are you sure you didn’t have an anxiety attack out there?”

“I didn’t.” Dipper told her. “I’ve been too busy to take my medicine. All this running around makes it hard to remember.”

“You’ve remembered every other day for the last two years.” Mabel told him “Don’t lie to me bro-bro, what’s the real reason? Did it stop working?” Dipper huffed, staring at the back of the couch stubbornly. 

“It makes it hard to sleep at night.” Dipper finally answered. “Every time I’ve taken it recently, I just stare at the ceiling like I’m a kid whose foot is hanging over the edge of the bed. You know that the monster doesn’t exist but the fear makes you giddy and unable to sleep.”

“It prevents you from falling asleep?” Mabel looked at the back of the bottle. “That’s insane, you’ve been taking these ever since sophomore year.”

“I don’t know. They just aren’t helping.” Dipper told her, running his hands through his hair. 

“We might have to get you a new prescription.” she sighed, placing the bottle down. “What are we going to do now?” 

“I’ll be fine, I’ll just stop taking my anxiety medicine for a little while. I won’t die.” Dipper told her. “I’ll practice my breathing exercises-- the doctor told me that I had to stop relying on the pills anyway.”

“I’m just worried about you.” Mabel told him, hugging him tightly. Dipper pat her back. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I was just tired.” he assured, and she squeezed him.

“Alright, you’ve convinced me this time, but I’m watching you.” she let him go, ruffling his hair.

“Where’d my hat go?” Dipper asked, suddenly aware of its absence.

“I hung it back on the wall.” Mabel told him, sitting down in the lazy chair. Dipper propped his head on the arm of the couch as she flipped through some of the channels. He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking about everything that had happened in the short span of a week. If he’d known that spending his last summer in Gravity Falls was going to end up with him dating his worst enemy, he might have stayed home, regardless of his great uncles. 

“Mabel, can I ask you something?” Dipper asked after a moment or two. 

“Of course you can bro-bro. What’s up?” Mabel muted the television.

“So I was reading a story online about a man who constantly suffered mental abuse from his wife -- and he stressed that he thought that she could change, and she promised that she would--and I wanted to know what you thought. Do you think that even after she’s abused him that he should hold on to the hope that one day they could be together in some sort of harmony?” Dipper asked, playing with the frayed threads coming off the arm of the couch. The lie was weak and didn’t roll off his tongue as honestly as it should have. He desperately wanted to tell Mabel what had happened between himself and the dream demon-- the small voice in the back of his head nagged insistently at him, but he fought it off. If Mabel could keep secrets, then so could he. 

“Well, he thinks she’s changed, right? And she doesn’t want to hurt him.” Mabel told him. “If she’s being honest, I mean. People, for the most part, don’t change. It’d take a great force of nature or some kind of miracle to do something like that.” 

“So in his situation you wouldn’t give her another chance?” Dipper asked, raising his hands to look at them.

“I would.” Mabel told him. Dipper looked at her, eyebrows furrowed. 

“But you just said--”

“I know what I said. But I also know who I am.” Mabel shrugged. “I believe in the good in people. I believe in miracles.” Mabel smiled softly at him. “I think that you should too. After all we’ve been through, they aren’t the weirdest things that could happen.” Dipper stared at her for a little while, before closing his eyes and turning back over. 

“Thank you, Mabel.”

“Who is this about? Trying to make good with an old enemy I should know about?” Mabel asked. “Pacifica?”

“I don’t think I’ll ever try and be friends with Pacifica. Remember last summer? She tried to drown me.”

“I think you’re overreacting.” Mabel told him with a sigh. “She didn’t try to drown you.” 

“I think you’re underreacting.” Dipper told her with a groan. “She held me underwater for like, two minutes.”

“You think that everyone is trying to kill you.” Mabel sighed, leaning back in her chair and turning the volume back on. “Relax, live a little.” 

“But Mabel, ninety-five percent of everyone we meet does try and kill us.”

“Oh, I’d say it’s more like a seventy-five, maybe an eighty-two. But not ninety-five.” Mabel disagreed. 

“The fact that the majority still wants us dead isn’t comforting.” Dipper told her, and she shrugged.

“Even more of a reason to live, am I right?” she told him. “Hm, horror flick or comedy?”

“Horror. Anything with zombies on?” he asked, and she flipped through the movie channels. Dipper watched in near disinterest. 

“Nothing that I saw, but there’s a slasher flick, something about supernatural possession.” Mabel murmured stolidly, pulling her feet up onto the chair with him. “What are you feeling?”

“Supernatural possession sounds fine. I’ve got practice with that. Maybe I can give some tips?” he suggested, and Mabel frowned, getting Dipper to roll his eyes. “Put it on, I’m not going to have ‘nam flashbacks.”

“If you’re sure.”

“Yeah. I’m pretty tired, so I might fall back asleep.” he told her.

“Get as much rest as you can.” Mabel told him. “I don’t want you passing out on me like that again. It was terrifying.”

“I can imagine.” Dipper told her, pulling his pillow down a little more. There was silence for a moment as the movie’s opening screen came up.

“It’s not Bill, is it?”

“No, I haven’t seen him.” Dipper lied. “Besides, I’d be panicking about sleeping if that was it. I really just want the opposite-- more sleep at night.” Mabel laughed at him, before turning back to the movie.  _ I really, really hope I’m not making a mistake. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you RadioActivity for helping me turn this into something readable!
> 
> Songs for this chapter:  
> Can You Feel My Heart by Bring Me The Horizon
> 
> Hey I have a tumblr! Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay updated!


	9. Velour Dreams

The house was chilly again, when Dipper woke up. A pile of drool had pooled underneath his cheek, darkening the couch and making the old fabric soggy. He sat up and wiped his mouth on his sleeve, blinking blearily at the fuzzy living room.

“I really gotta stop sleeping on the couch.”  Dipper sighed to himself, clicking his tongue in his dry mouth. He and Mabel had mindlessly watched movies until around two, and he had passed out in the middle of some old slasher film. He looked over at the armchair across from him, seeing Mabel curled up in the chair, a blanket tucked around her in a cocoon. It was still dark outside, so he couldn’t imagine he slept for too long. Dipper took a heavy breath, swinging his legs over the side of the couch, mismatched socks sliding against the cool floor.

Standing up, he shuffled around the couch. He momentarily stopped to pull Mabel’s blanket up a little higher, tucking it under her chin. Dipper walked over to the main window of the living room, pulling the curtains apart, eying the full moon. It hung heavy, and Dipper bit his bottom lip.. After a moment, a grin slid up his face, pulling the corners of his mouth up towards his cheeks. A great idea was forming. He crept over to the couch and laid back down, pulling his blanket up to his chin. His eyes slid shut for a moment before a voice interrupted his renewed slumber.

“What’d you want, Pine Tree?” Bill asked as Dipper reopened his eyes. He was in triangle form, as if he hadn’t had time to change.

“Mm, to get to sleep.” Dipper told him, before rolling over.

“You used me? Tch, such a mean human.” Bill sat down on the arm of the couch.

“Well, the way I see it is that you _gave_ me the anxiety and sleeplessness, the first step of getting me to forgive you is to help me catch up.” Dipper murmured.

“Heartless.” Bill sighed dramatically, and Dipper felt a much heavier object sit on the edge of the couch cushion.

“You shouldn’t talk about yourself like that, I heard it’s bad for self-esteem.” Dipper told him, before looking down at him. The now-human Bill’s lips were pressed tightly together as he stared out the window, eye focused on the full moon. “You look old.”

“Do I?” Bill asked, one hand on the arm of the couch, the other in his lap. Dipper pulled his feet up towards him, and Bill sat back. “Come now sapling.” he pat his lap.

“I’m not putting my feet in your lap.” Dipper told him. “That’s gross.”

“They’re just feet.” Bill argued, not looking at the teen. Dipper took a moment before he stretched out his feet, resting them on the warm lap. “Do you really think I look old? Like, too old?”

“No. I was just messing with you.” Dipper told him, rubbing his feet together.

“Oh.” Bill gently rested a hand on Dipper’s lower leg. “It’s funny that you’re still pretending to sleep, when you already are.”

“What am I supposed to do instead?” Dipper asked.

“Well, we could do anything. It is a dream.” Bill replied, the hand crawling up Dipper’s leg, resting on his thigh and beginning to tap on the soft flesh.

“I like laying here.” Dipper told him, but he rolled over, stretching his legs out. “How about you tell me about yourself? I know nothing except that you’re a dream demon who wants to take over the world.”

“Taking over the world was just a past-time.” Bill told him. “You know, a hobby. Like building trains.”

“I don’t think those are the same.” Dipper told him as the demon played with Dipper’s pants, tugging on the loose threads.

“Then call it part of my nature. I’m a demon--enslaving the world, killing innocents-- it’s what we’re known for.” he sighed. “I’ve very _2D._ ”

“Haha, very funny.” Dipper told him blandly.

“Well, what do you want me to tell you kid? I don’t have cute family memories. One day, I just was.” Bill told him. “I simply existed, and I did what my instincts told me to do. Destroy.” he leaned forward, boxing Dipper’s legs in with his arms, who simply stared at him.

“How old are you?” Dipper asked, and Bill frowned.

“Oh, I’ve been around for five thousand years or so. I don’t know the exact date that I was born. Created. Whatever it’s called.” his mouth didn’t move with his words, and Dipper watched in fascination. “I know that I was running around the dreamscape before the pyramids were built.”

“You saw the pyramids be built?”

“Saw them be built? I _inspired_ the pyramids.” Bill told him proudly. “One look at me, and they revered me as a God!”

“And then your ego swelled to the size of a hot air balloon.” Dipper told him, yawning.

“You’re a hoot, kid.” Bill replied sarcastically.

“I know.” Dipper told him with a grin. “What are you going to do about it, give me nightmares?”

“I don’t feel like that would be conducive to our relationship.” Bill told Dipper, who snorted. “Unless you enjoy them.”

“Not really.” Dipper sat up, swinging his legs over the couch. “Do you really like me, Bill?”

“Yes? Kid, I wouldn’t be spending all this time with you if I didn’t.”

“It’s just hard to believe.” Dipper told him, inhaling deeply, running his hand down the front of the couch, shooting a look at Bill. The demon looked at him, before looking at his hand. It took a moment, but Bill realized what he had to do. He gently slid his hand over Dipper’s, fingers pushing easily between the teen’s.

“Belief? Belief is easy.” Bill’s gloved thumb ran along the top of Dipper’s hand, tracing the thin bones. “After all, you fleshies believe in gravity, humanity, morals--”

“Those exist.” Dipper told him, letting the demon tighten their fingers together.

“Or do they exist because you believe that they do?” Bill tapped Dipper’s forehead, then brushed his bangs from his forehead. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to Dipper’s birthmark. Dipper’s heart rate jumped underneath his skin, blood pounding in his ears as if he’d just ran a marathon. “You’re heart’s pounding-- are you nervous or excited there, Pine Tree?”

“Excited? Nervous? About what?” Dipper defended.

“I don’t know, I’ve never had a racing heart before. What normally makes this blood-pusher tick?”

“None of your business.” Dipper told him, but his protest was weak.  

“Why can’t you tell me?” Bill asked, pinching the teen’s nose. “Afraid I’ll take advantage of you?”

“I wouldn’t let you.” Dipper told him, gritting his teeth. Bill snorted, fingers dragging down Dipper’s jaw.

“I’ve been reading your sister’s magazines.” Bill admitted. “About how, you know, how humans kiss.”

“Oh no.”

“Want to practice? I’m curious.”

“I definitely don’t want to practice.” Dipper told him, batting the hand away. Bill sighed, throwing himself back dramatically, so that he was laying over the side of the couch. “Oh, stop being a drama king.”

“But I do it so well.” Bill told him, rolling over on to his stomach.

“Why were you reading Mabel’s magazines?” Dipper asked.

“Human romance is new for me, I was trying to learn more.” Bill told him, stretching. His dress shirt rode up, revealing the pale skin of his stomach.

“Oh. Thanks.” Dipper said, watching the cloth-- until Bill sat back up, causing him to look away, rubbing the back of his neck as Bill righted himself. The demon scooted over, close enough so that his thigh touched Dipper’s. The twin looked up sharply, and Bill grinned at him, leaning close. “Hey, wait.”

“Wait for what?” Bill asked, lips touching his lightly. Dipper pulled away almost immediately, and the demon rose an eyebrow. When Dipper simply watched him, Bill moved close once again, the next kiss firmer, yet still soft.

Dipper couldn’t believe it. Bill Cipher had built himself a human body, and was now kissing him in his dreams. His lips weren’t chapped like Dipper’s, and were slightly cooler than his own. A hand carefully cupped his face, gently stroking the flushed cheek.

“Is this okay?” Bill asked.

“I mean...no...yes…” Dipper answered, confused. Bill chuckled, bumping their noses together.

“You, dear Pine Tree, are cute. For a fleshie.” he pinched the human’s cheek. He moved his legs onto the couch, folding them underneath him.  Grabbing Dipper’s face in his hands, he pulled him forward, lips now pressing tightly against Dipper’s, leaving no room for breath between them. Dipper fell into Bill’s lap, hands slipping on Bill’s upper thighs; not being able to get a solid grip on anything, Dipper’s chest thumped against Bill’s with a hearty noise. Bill laughed as they both fell back, eyepatch going askew.

“Didn’t know you were that excited, Pine Tree.” Bill teased, fixing his eyepatch as Dipper straddled him, too shocked to move. “You could’ve just asked, kid.”

“I fell!” Dipper argued, and Bill shook his head, a toothy grin lighting up his face.

“This kissing thing is addicting.” Bill told Dipper, not acknowledging Dipper’s refutation.

“Well, it’s over, I want to wake up now.” Dipper told Bill, going to get off of him, embarrassed. Bill gently grabbed his wrist.

“One more.” Bill asked, and Dipper shook his head.

“I’m going.”

“Please? One more kiss. I won’t ask for another.”

“Or do anything weird?”

“Or do anything weird.” Bill promised, and Dipper’s face scrunched up in thought.

“Fine. But make it quick.” he told Bill, crossing his arms over his chest. Bill sat up, grabbing Dipper’s jaw, melding their mouths together once more, but letting his slender, serpentine tongue rasp against Dipper’s lips, and the Pines’ eyes widened, feeling it prod and poke at the thin seam between his lips, sliding past the loosely clamped barrier. Dipper let out a very soft, breathy moan as it stroked along his own, leaning deeper into the kiss. Bill moved his hands down, gripping Dipper’s shoulders, tilting his head to mash their lips together even further.

“Bill.” Dipper said in a soft, breathless pant when Bill leaned back, causing the dream demon to ruffle the teen’s hair.

“What’s up, Pine Tree?” Bill asked.

“Fuck you.” Dipper snarled without any real heat.

“Not yet.” Bill teased. “Go ahead, wake up now.” he told him, pinching his nose. “After all, you have appearances to keep. Don’t worry, I’m always watching.”

“Oh yeah, that’s definitely going to keep me from worrying.”

“What, not romantic enough?” Bill asked. “I’ll work on it.”

“You’re so gross.” Dipper climbed off of him. “Did you learn all of that from my sister’s magazines?”

“Only the kiss. Everything is pure nature.” Bill ran a hand through his hair. “Well, this form is pretty unnatural. Physical isn’t something my people are known for in the intimacy department.”

“I couldn’t tell.” Dipper told him, turning away. “You seem to have a decent grasp of it, though I guess you see a lot of creepy dreams, don’t you?”

“Sometimes. Sometimes they start off pretty cute, and then they turn into a hungry spider, swallowing up the dreamer's beloved.” Bill told him. “Nightmares are much, _much_ more exciting than letting you humans mess around in them. You don’t even know their power.”

“Power?”

“All dreams have power, sapling. All of them.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs for this chapter:  
> Masquerade by Robosoul
> 
> Thanks as always for RadioActivity looking over this!
> 
> Hey I have a tumblr! Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay updated!


	10. Hypocritical Justice

 

“I’m so fucked.” Dipper swore, rolling over and punching his pillow. “Fucked, fucked f-”

“Woah, what’d the pillow do to you?” Mabel asked in a joking, sleepy tone. Dipper groaned, watching tiny pieces of dust glitter in the sunlight, floating down towards the floor.

“Nothing important, I guess.” Dipper sighed, rolling over onto his back, folding his hands over his chest. “I just…” his hands moved up to strangle the air above him.

“What?” Mabel sat up. “You feeling frustrated?”

“No...a little bit.” Dipper rubbed his forehead furiously, as if it’d help him forget everything. “I wish I had all the answers.”

“No, you don’t. Then you’d never be able to figure them out. And that wouldn’t be nearly as fun for you.” Mabel told him, and Dipper rolled his eyes.

“I just feel like everything is moving really fast. And way too slow.” Dipper told her.

“God, do I know that feeling.” Mabel sighed, leaning back against the chair. “This summer won’t be long enough.”

“Mystery boyfriend?” Dipper asked her, and she shook her head.

“Definitely not mystery boyfriend.” She told him. “You ready for breakfast?”

“You’re a really bad liar.”

“Not nearly as bad as you.” Mabel told him.

 

“I wish it would warm up already.” Dipper muttered, tugging down the sleeves of his jacket to cover his hands. As much as he hated to, he had to leave his vest behind in exchange for a long sleeved jacket.

“Yeah, the weather’s acting really strange this summer. Wonder what’s up?” Mabel looked up at the cloudy sky, lips twisting in a bemused expression. “Might be demons.”

“Demons aren’t controlling the weather Mabel, that’s scientifically impossible.” Dipper told her, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“You say that about a lot of things, and eventually you end up being proven wrong.” Mabel disagreed, blowing small clouds of smoke from between her lips. She stared at the white puffs until they disappeared, before turning back to Dipper. “Do you need examples?”

“No, Mabel, I don’t need examples of why and when I was wrong. Gravity Falls tends to disprove everything, scientific or not.”

“Yeah, it really does.” Mabel concurred. “You know, it’s really chilly this morning.”

“I know that.”

“But...there’s not frost on the grass.” Mabel told him, and Dipper looked down. The grass was fresh and crisp. as if it had grown that very morning. “It’s too early for it to have melted.” Dipper knelt down, running his hands through the blades.

“Frost forms if the temperature was below thirty-two degrees the night before.” Dipper told her, and Mabel pulled out her phone. “It’s cold enough to be in the thirties, but that’s an odd thing to notice.”

“It’s weird, that’s all. Guess it must have melted.” Mabel shrugged. “I don’t think we’ll be getting too many customers today, it’s pretty cold. People don’t like going out in the cold.” Dipper regarded her for a moment, the wind brisk but not necessarily unfriendly.

“Mabel, if you know something, you need to tell me now.” Dipper told her, and Mabel turned to him, furrowing her eyebrows.

“What do you mean? I noticed that there wasn’t any frost on the ground-- it’s not like I found a treasure map.” Mabel smiled, eyes lighting up. “You’re paranoid bro.” Dipper frowned, definitely not ready to let the offhand comment go. His shoulders tensed up, and he rolled them backwards.

“Way to pitch from left-field, Mabel.” Dipper said carefully, standing up. “You shouldn’t freak me out like that.” he smiled, and she rose her eyebrows, waggling them in an amused manner.

“I’ve got to keep you on your toes, or you’d lose your edge.” Mabel teased, the tension between them dissolving. “If there’s one thing I hate doing, it’s opening the shop.”

“If it wasn’t Stan’s living, I wouldn’t do it.” Dipper agreed, running his fingers along the seam of his pocket, slightly grossed out at the tiny crumbs that stuck under his nails as he did so. He picked at a loose piece of thread that was coming undone, thinking. Mabel pulled out her phone, frowning. “Something up?”

“Nothing important.” She told him, shifting her weight from foot to foot nervously, though her face didn’t betray it. Dipper sighed heavily. When did this become the norm? Mabel was obviously hiding something, but so was he-- at least he felt like it was obvious. It had to have been recent. Thinking back, his mind ran quickly over the last two weeks.

The bell chimed as they walked into the shop, shuffling along the wooden floor like two ill-mannered zombies. It was as cold inside as it had been outdoors, and some of the clothing racks had been knocked over.

“What happened to these?” Dipper asked, picking them up. Mabel bent down and grabbed the shirts that had fallen off of their hangers, lying in crumples heaps of greens and browns.

“The window’s open.” Mabel frowned. “I wonder how that happened? I didn’t open it--

I didn’t think I did, anyway.” she walked over, pulling the window shut. She shivered at the cold breeze, rolling her shoulders.  

“Probably got a little hot in here, you know how the heat fucks up in this old place.” Dipper told her, fixing the rest of the racks. “These old racks are so weak, you could sneeze and knock them over-- even if the window hadn’t been open, a draft could have gotten them.”

“I guess. I can’t believe I did that though-- someone could have stolen shit from the shop-- now I’m going to have to spend all day doing inventory.”

“I can, if you don’t want to .”  Dipper told her, and when she didn’t reply he turned to look at her. “Mabel?”

Mabel was looking outside, her nose scrunched up in what looked to be distaste. Dipper stood, and looked out the window.

“Hey, it’s Pacifica.”

“Yeah, it is.” Mabel said nonchalantly. “I guess she came to visit?”

“It’s pretty early for visiting. Should we let her in?” Dipper asked, walking over to the door.

“No!” Mabel almost screamed, jumping in front of him. “I’ll go see what she wants, and I’ll be right back.”

“No, no, let her come inside, it’s freezing outside.” Dipper told her, opening the door. “Hey, come on in! It’s warmer in here.” Dipper called her, and the blonde accepted his offer, stomping her feet as she came indoors.

“About time! You guys were supposed to open forever ago!”

“It was a bit of a mess in here.” Dipper told her, flipping the sign to open.

“It’s still a mess in here.” Pacifica stated, and Dipper rolled his eyes.

“What do you want? We have a shop to run.” he walked behind the cashier desk, pulling out the inventory clipboard. “Or are you here to be an insufferable bitch as usual?”

“Dipper, stop.” Mabel told him, voice tinged with a bit of heat.

“Stop what?” He looked over the counter.

“Being an ass. She didn’t come here to harass you.” Mabel told him, putting her hands on her hips. Pacifica looped her arm through Mabel’s, and time seemed to slow down as her feet arched. On her tiptoes, Dipper watched in open-mouthed horror as Pacifica’s lips grazed Mabel’s cheek.

“Yeah. I came to see my _girlfriend._ ” Pacifica smiled at Dipper, teeth showing and glinting white in the small bit of light the windows allowed.

“Mabel.” Dipper looked at her.

“Uh…” Mabel froze, and looked between the two of them. “Dipper, I’m dating Pacifica. So...you don’t have to worry about some mystery boyfriend.”

“I’d have preferred mystery boyfriend.” Dipper told her, voice a small, broken whisper. “You’re dating _her_? Mabel-”

“No, Dipper, I don’t want to hear anything negative you have to say about our relationship.” Mabel told him, her chin yanking upward sharply. “See, this is why I didn’t tell you.”

“My life is already falling apart and now you’re dating _her._ ”

“Falling apart? What part of your life is falling apart?” Mabel asked, voice rising. “It’s sad, it’s painful and it sucks being here. I know. But you’ve got to move on. You can’t let this place haunt you, or you’ll get sucked in and become just like every other person in Gravity Falls. Stuck.” Dipper clenched his fists at his sides, waiting. “What, you don’t have anything to say? Like you always do. ‘You’re making a mistake-”

“Why do you always get like this?” Dipper asked through grit teeth. “Why do you have to act like this whenever I disapprove of something you do?”

“Because you _always_ disapprove of _everything_ I do!” Mabel growled, stepping forward, face inches from Dipper’s, nearly screaming in his face. Her teeth were bared, and her voice was thick and gravelly, as if she were about ready to burst into tears.

“Because everything you do is reckless!” Dipper argued with her, brown eyes locking with hers.

“Stop, both of you!” Pacifica huffed. “Why are you fighting like this? I know you don’t like me, but you don’t have to get angry because she does. What’s your problem with me anyway?”

“This isn’t your argument!” Dipper and Mabel both screamed in her face, and she took a step back.

“This between me and this over-protective asshole.” Mabel told her, pushing Dipper back. He stumbled, and barely regained his stance, using the counter as a brace.

“Over-protective? Just because I care doesn’t mean that I’m over-protective.”  Dipper told her. “She hates us. She’s always hated us.”

“People grow _up_.” Mabel told him, desperately trying to explain it to him. “Why can’t you just accept that fact that she makes me happy? Is it that much of a deal for me to date a girl?”

“Girl? Mabel, this doesn’t have anything to do with her being a _girl._ ” Dipper told her, pushing down the lump that had begun to rise in his throat. “She can be a piece of burnt toast for all I fucking care. The point is is that she’s _not our friend._ ” Mabel went to say something but Pacifica stopped her, letting the words sink in. “Is that why you didn’t want to tell me? Because you think I’m homophobic? Look at me. Do I look straight? Does my internet history look straight? Does it, Mabel?”

“Gross, you look through your brother’s internet history?” Pacifica asked, and Mabel shrugged, unembarrassed, momentarily calm. “Come on Mabel, you don’t need this stress.” Pacifica brushed Mabel’s hair from her face, tucking the brown locks behind her ears. Shooting an absolutely _filthy_ look at Dipper, she slid her fingers into Mabel’s. Mabel turned her back to Dipper, stuffing her free hand into her pocket. She cast a brief look over her shoulder, not looking at Dipper, but the floor at his feet.

“I’ll cover the shop tomorrow and do inventory, so you don’t have to wake up early in the morning.” Mabel told him, voice almost cold and more than a little hurt. “But I’m not coming back in today. I can’t.” Dipper said nothing, simply watching in stunned silence as she left. The bell rang behind her and Pacifica as they left. It might of been his imagination, but he thought, for just a moment, the blonde had looked back at him. Dipper then proceeded to scream. Loudly, angrily and with more force than he had ever used in his entire life, letting all of the frustration out in a single burst of air.

The clipboard flew through the air, smacking against the glass of the door, bouncing off of it. The cheap, yellow pencil flew from underneath the nickel clip at the top, its tip breaking, landing somewhere amongst the ballcaps.

“Fucking _fine._ ” He swore at her long-gone back. He slowly sank to his knees, the chipboard wood catching his shirt, causing it to ride up as he slid down, hot tears pricking at his eyelids. “Just go the fuck away.” he muttered into his knees, hugging them tightly, pressing his wet eyes against his jeans. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs for this chapter:  
> The Impossible Year by Panic! At The DIsco  
> Mansion by NF  
> As always, thank you RadioActivity for betaing for me on this!  
> Hey I have a tumblr! Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay updated!


	11. The Price of Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! HAPPY 50% OFF CHOCOLATE DAY!  
> This is what I spent my Valentine's Day doing. Writing this for you.

Dipper knew that Mabel said she’d do inventory, but he needed something mind-numbing to do. After he’d calmed down, he flipped the sign to ‘closed’ and began to go through everything in the store. It was peaceful and he didn’t have to think much, making sure everything was in its proper place, stored in the right bins in the right places-- it was nice.

“You really shouldn’t fall asleep here, Pine Tree.” Bill teased, and Dipper looked up from his clipboard.

“How long have I been asleep?” Dipper asked, and Bill leaned over, lips grazing Dipper’s cheek.

“Ten minutes.” Bill told him, mouth close to the twin’s ear. “Don’t worry too much, your counts won’t be off.”

“You didn’t just spend ten minutes counting keychains.” Dipper told him, and Bill captured his lips this time, almost sweet. “Don’t do that.”

“Don’t kiss you? You liked it last time.” Bill teased, and Dipper rolled his eyes.

“I’m not in the mood for you.” Dipper told him, turning back to his clipboard.

“Oh? Is it because of the argument you and Shooting Star had? You can talk to me about it.”

“Why would I want to talk to you about it?” Dipper asked, and Bill tilted his head, trying to look at Dipper.

“Because it’ll make you feel better kid.” Bill told him, bending his knees so that his face was level with Dipper’s. “Or we could make out. That might make you feel better.”

“Making out isn’t going to make me feel better.” Dipper told him, and he slid down, burying his face in his arms. “She’s dating _Pacifica_.”

“Mm-hmm.” Bill agreed.

“Why the hell would she date her? She’s always been such a bitch--she’s almost a fucking enemy, you know?” Dipper sighed. “I just don’t see why she’d do that.”

“Well, maybe Jewels has always liked Shooting Star. Sometimes you’re mean to people you like.” Bill rationalized. “If she’s happy, why not support her?” Dipper narrowed his eyes.

“Why are you supporting this?” he asked, and Bill shrugged.

“Because you gave me a chance. Maybe Shooting Star did the same with Jewels?” Dipper sighed at him.

“You’re taking her side.”

“I’m not taking a side. If you want me to, I can say a bunch of nasty things about them to make you feel better. But that’s only temporary-- later you’ll feel bad and then get mad at me for saying them.” Bill shrugged at him. “I’m just looking out for you kid.” Dipper placed his forehead against the counter.

“You’re right. I need to...I need to unwind I guess. She’s an adult, after all.”

“Sometimes.” Bill agreed, standing up. He put a hand on Dipper’s head, ruffling his hair. After a moment, he began to run his hands through the brown locks, soothing and slow. Dipper peeked up at him, and he heard the demon began to hum softly. He carefully took the tip of Dipper’s ear between his thumb and forefinger and rubbed the cartilage, getting a sigh.

“Thank you.” Dipper told him, his cheeks becoming a tad red in embarrassment. “I feel like such a kid.”

“You’re welcome, and there’s nothing wrong with your reaction. Anything you feel is right. And I’m here for you, of course.” Bill told him, tugging on his ear.

“You’re classic.” Dipper sighed, straightening up. “‘I guess I should wake up.”

“You don’t have to-- you closed the shop. You can spend some time with me.” BIll suggested, and Dipper rose an eyebrow.

“I have work to do.”

“It can wait.” Bill told him. Dipper walked around the counter and Bill snagged Dipper’s waist, pulling the teen over to him, bumping their hips together. “Besides--” he brushed Dipper’s bangs back. “You need the rest.” He kissed Dipper softly, and the human leaned into him easily-- far too easily.

“I really shouldn’t put off inventory.” Dipper told him. Bill didn’t listen to him, pulling himself away from the teen. He sat down on the floor and pat the wood beside him. After a minute, Dipper sat down, cautiously leaning against Bill. The demon put an arm around him, rubbing his shoulder and tilting his head down.

“Inventory can wait. I promise. Let Shooting Star do it.” Bill cupped his jaw, tilting it up, yellow eyes looking into brown. Dipper swallowed, time slowing down for him as the demon leaned forward, capturing his mouth in a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss, pressing his thumb against Dipper’s chin, gently prompting him to open his mouth. Bill tasted like coffee and if the smokey smell of cigars had a flavor, that would be the odd, almost divine combination that Dipper tasted. Without thinking about it, it was already his favourite flavour. It tasted of...sophistication. Dipper parted his lips and Bill chuckled, melding their mouths together, pushing his tongue in, intertwining the snake-like organ with Dipper’s. Bill’s hand went from his chin to the back of his head, and Dipper let out a soft groan in reply, leaning even farther into him.

“You’ve gotten good at this.” Dipper panted, and Bill laughed, pulling Dipper over and on to his lap.

“I’m definitely working hard.” Bill told him, diving back in so that he could make-out with Dipper some more, hands moving down to grip the teen’s thighs. The hands slowly moved up with every kiss, skimming the cloth of Dipper’s shirt and up his chest, gentle and exploring. Dipper leaned forward, arms looping around Bill’s neck. The demon’s hands circled around him, sliding under the back of his shirt, tip-toeing up the warm flesh..

“Your hands are cold.” Dipper murmured, and Bill pushed his hands under the cloth further, stroking his back.

“Are they? Do you mind?” Bill asked, and Dipper shook his head.

“Not really.” Dipper kissed Bill this time, rougher than the dream demon had even ventured. The demon’s arms contracted, pulling their two bodies flush against each other, and Dipper heard a low, almost imperceptible groan come from the demon. Dipper grunted, tugging Bill’s dress shirt from where it was tucked in to his pants, drawing his fingers along the sensitive flesh right above the waistband of the demon’s pants.

“How well is this body made?” Dipper teased, and Bill nipped at his nose.

“You act like I just made it on a _whim_. I spent the entire school year studying for when you came back to the falls.”

“Did you?” Dipper asked, and Bill began to place open-mouthed, sloppy kisses and licks along the pale flesh of the twin’s neck. Bill bit down into the soft flesh, and Dipper’s eyes widened and he gave a quiet yelp as the fangs broke his skin, blood beading underneath the lips on his neck.

“Mm,” Bill’s hands slid from underneath Dipper’s shirt to cup his ass, squeezing the toned glutes he was presented with. “I’m not even sorry, Pine Tree. Red looks beautiful on you.”

“Asshole.” Dipper answered in a breathless whisper, leaning his head against Bill’’s shoulder as the demon continued abusing his neck now with bites and kisses.

“You love it.” Bill told him, balancing Dipper on one arm, his free hand reaching up to pull his jacket and shirt away so he could get to the chest underneath. “I want to make you feel good, Pine Tree. I want you to wake up, and only think of me.”

“Selfish, so fucking selfish.” Dipper growled.

“Shamelessly.” Bill told him with a grin, his hips jerking up to grind against Dipper’s. “D-”

The dream ended sharply to a sound like a gunshot, much to Dipper’s displeasure. Looking up, he noticed that every window had slammed open, so much so that the glass was still shaking.

“What the fuck?” Dipper wondered aloud, walking over to the window. There was no way that the windows could of opened like that...in fact, they’d been locked by Mabel earlier that day. He waddled over, his erection making an obvious tent in his pants. Investigating the window, he gripped the bottom of the frame and tugged it down. It slid easily, and Dipper relocked it. He then proceeded to do so with every other window in the room, frowning. “Well, I guess you might be right Mabel. Maybe there is some kind of demon haunting the falls.”

 

Erections were terrible, crippling things. They restrained you from doing just about anything you needed to do, clogging your brain and hindering your body. But Dipper wasn’t thinking about any of this as he laid in his bed, the door to their shared bedroom locked. His cock was standing tall over the top of his jeans as he jacked himself off. Eager fingers were curled around his cock, stroking up and down as if his life depended on it.

Dipper couldn’t believe himself, earlier-- he’d almost given into temptation with Bill. His emotions had taken control of him, and he had been ready to let Bill fuck him right there and then. Ready to spread his legs like a whore for the dream demon. His mind wandered back to the dream where Bill had gripped his cock, the callous-less hand cupping him and pulling at his cock like it was a dog on a leash.

“Fuck, Bill..” Dipper groaned, pressing his thumb against the slit on the head of his cock, relishing in the oversensitivity, the almost pained pleasure it caused throughout his body. “...fuck…I can’t believe that I’m attracted to a guy whose original form is a triangle.” Dipper could almost _hear_ the ghostly laugh throughout the room, the hot breath tickling his thigh.

Then another hand was on top of his, lips pressing against his stomach, and Dipper was lost, eyelids fluttering shut as he came shouting the demon’s name. As he lay by himself in the haze of his pleasure, his mind drifted to the windows, slamming open. The fact that for a dream demon, Bill was a seductive, manipulative….romantic creature. Dipper sat up on the bed.

“I don’t have the brainpower for this right now.” Dipper sighed to himself. “Guess I better take a shower, or clean up. Or something.” His shoulder ached and he rubbed it-- only to wince. Walking down the stairs and making his way to the restroom, he pulled off his sweater. Horrified, he noticed the bite marks and purple bruises that littered his chest. “That’s impossible.” he told himself. It was a dream, that was all. He kicked off his pants and boxers, shaking. Bill didn’t have a physical form-- was it possible for him to? Dipper groaned, running his hands through his hair.

“I need to stop thinking, take a damn shower and think about what just happened in the Mystery Shack. If there’s some kind of monster or demon hanging around the falls, I have to stop it before it starts to terrorize the rest of the town.” he took a deep breath, then turned towards the shower.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to my beautiful beta Radioactivity! Without her, this would be trash....well, even more so. 
> 
> Songs for this chapter:  
> The Show Must Go On Pt. 1, by Famous Last Words
> 
> Hey I have a tumblr! Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay updated!


	12. Sandwiches

Dipper was sitting in his boxers at the kitchen table, inspecting a map of the Falls when he heard the door slam open. He ran his hand through his still-wet hair, shaking out the thick curls, ignoring the loud, angry footsteps. After a moment, they stopped, and he heard them shuffle against the wooden floor.

“Bro-bro?” Mabel asked, and Dipper looked up.

“What’s up?” Dipper asked, and his twin sister walked in, staring at her feet. Her eyes swung like a pendulum as she moved them across the floor, wiggling her toes.

“I’m sorry.” she told him, looking up. “Dipper, I--”

“Don’t worry about it.” Dipper told her, looking back at the map. “Come over here.” He pat the chair beside him. “You know how you mentioned demons? I think we might have an infestation.”

“Dipper, we have to talk about this.” Mabel told him, and Dipper shrugged. “I went too far.”

“What’s done is done, sis.” Dipper sighed. “Look, I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did either.” Dipper spread his hands in front of him in a limp shrug, shoulders sinking low. “It’s just Pacifica-- it’s not like you made a deal with a demon or anything. Plus you’re basically an adult, you can protect yourself. But.” he held up a finger, turning towards her. “If you ever, _ever_ need me, for any reason, I will be here for you.” Mabel almost threw herself into his arms, hugging him in a tight, awkwardly arranged hug, considering he was still sitting down.  

“I love you.” Mabel told him, voice thick. “I don’t deserve a twin brother like you.”

“I love you too Mabel.” Dipper told her, hugging her the best he could. “No matter how much we fight.” Mabel pulled away after a moment and wiped her eyes.

“I must look like a big baby.” She sniffled, sitting down next to him.

“No more than usual.” Dipper told her, and she lightly punched his shoulder. “Now, help me figure this out.”

“Figure what out?” Mabel asked, and Dipper pointed at the map.

“We’ve combed over every inch of the Falls. Right?” Mabel nodded. “So where could a demon or monster be hiding?”

“Why do you think there even is one?”

“Well, I fell asleep while I was doing inventory and was woken up by the windows slamming open.” Mabel frowned.

“I locked the windows this morning.”

“Which is why there was no possible way that they could have just ‘opened’. And the door was locked.” Dipper told her. “So it has to be something or someone messing with the shack.”

“That’s odd. I haven’t seen anything too strange, besides the frost.” Mabel told him, pulling the map over to her, looking it over. “Wouldn’t putting up wards be the smartest thing to do in this situation?” Mabel asked. “If it’s slamming windows open, that means it can get inside. And it doesn’t seem that friendly either.”

“But how do we do that when we don’t know what we’re fighting?” Dipper asked, and Mabel shrugged. “Though we could do some basic wards for spirits and monsters, but that might make it even angrier.”

“Weak wards would make it angry? Why?”

“Because if we make wards that it can break-- it will break them. And it’ll be angry that we tried to keep it out. Instead of opening windows, we can count on broken plates, flickering lights, imminent death. You know the drill.”

“So we can’t put up weak wards or whatever it is will get violent. But at the same time we can’t put up strong wards because they might not be the right one, which might also anger it.” Dipper nodded. “And now we have to find it, capture it, and neutralize it before it does the same to us?”

“Just like old times, am I right?” Dipper teased, and Mabel sighed, crossing her arms on the table, boxing in a small area of the map.

“Just like old times bro-bro.” Mabel grumbled.

 

Dipper and Mabel spent what seemed like hours pouring over the map, before Mabel stood up.

“I’m hungry.” She declared and Dipper rubbed his eyes, wincing at the burning pain that pricked at his dry eyes.

“I could eat.” Dipper agreed. “Do you know where the eyedrops are? It’s like the Sahara desert over here.” Mabel snorted and smacked the back of his head. She walked over to the counter, pulling out a drawer and digging in it.

“We’ve got two types--GenTeal and Systane.” Mabel held up the bottles, and Dipper turned to look at her, trying to blink some moisture back into his eyes.

“Ah, the Genteal.” Dipper told her, and she handed the small bottle to him. He placed a few drops in each one of his eyes, soothing the burn.

“Better?” Mabel asked as he handed it back, brushing the extra tears away.

“Much. Eyelids felt like sandpaper.” Dipper told her, folding the map up. “We did good. We  picked out some places there _could_ be activity. We’ll have to run the infrared camera over the areas, but I can set that up tonight.” Mabel opened the breadbox, pulling half of a loaf out. .”And tomorrow I can scout some of them out.”

“By yourself?” Mabel asked him, grabbing some peanut butter from the tall cabinet over the sink. “That sounds dangerous.”

“I’ll take the silver bullets.” Dipper joked, and Mabel gave a disgusted sigh. “I’ll be careful Mabel. Any sign of danger and I’ll come back to the shop.” She opened the fridge, pulling out a jar of strawberry jam. “I just need to know what we’re up against.” There was a lull in conversation for a few moments as Mabel fixed sandwiches and Dipper fidgeted with his hands. “How long have you two been dating?” Dipper asked.

“About two summers ago.” Mabel told Dipper, setting the plate of sandwiches down on the table. “I was going to tell you...but it never seemed to be the right time. We were always busy, or something more important was always happening.” Dipper nodded.

“Well...congratulations.” Dipper told her, and she looked down at the table, cheeks red.

“Thanks.” Mabel told him. “Would it be okay if she came over tomorrow? You know, when you’re not chasing demons or whatever.” Dipper ran a hand through his hair.

“Yeah---I mean yes, of course she can.” he told her. “I’ll try to be nice. We’ve never really seen eye to eye.” Dipper and Mabel spent a couple minutes eating on the sandwiches, before Mabel sat up.

“So are we going to talk about the hickeys on your neck?” Mabel asked, almost nonchalantly.

“No.” Dipper replied, not even sure where they came from himself. “Maybe next week. You don’t get a free pass just because Pacifica told your secret for you.” Mabel sighed.

“Yeah, yeah, nothing in life is free.” Mabel yawned, looking out at the darkened yard through the glass window. “It’s so peaceful out here.”

“When we’re not being stalked by man-eating monsters and body-possessing demons, yeah. It is pretty nice.” Dipper agreed, standing up. The corners of his plastic chair squeaked against the linoleum as he got up. “I think it’s about time to retire for the evening. I’ll go downstairs and start the infrared scanner.”

“Do you need any help?” Mabel asked, and Dipper shook his head.

“Nah, don’t worry about it. I can do it. But…” Dipper rubbed his shoulder. “Could you make sure the barrier is up around the house? The regular one.”

“Oh yeah, I can do that. Is the sage in its normal drawer?” Mabel asked, and Dipper nodded.

“Don’t overdo it.”

“I’ve never heard that phrase come out of your mouth before.” Mabel teased. “Normally you want this place smoked like a bee hive.” Dipper narrowed his eyes at her, and she laughed. “Alright, alright.”

 

“It’s so cold down here.” Dipper muttered to himself, flipping the lightswitch nearby. “No wonder Ford is always wearing that damn jacket.” He stepped over a small pile of scrap metal that was cluttering the hallway. It was a short trek to the control room, which had been rebuilt since Weirdmageddon, now with a large, LED screen that made the entire room glow a soft blue.

Dipper clicked a few buttons and the screen lit up. He tapped the password in and sorted through the programs until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out the map and set it beside him on the controls, humming softly to himself as he did so.

“There we are.” He started it up, and a slow hum vibrated through the machine as he entered the coordinates into the on-screen map. “We should have answers in about…” he thought for a moment. “Eight hours? I think that’s about right. Long enough I guess.”

“Ugh, finally.” Bill’s voice floated past him. “You spent forever on that computer.” Thin arms wrapped around him, and Dipper looked up. The triangle had extended his normally stubby arms to wrap completely around the teen and Dipper snorted.

“I spent like, ten minutes.”

“Longest ten minutes of my eternity kid.” Bill told him, and Dipper bent his head back, cautiously pressing his lips to Bill’s bowtie. “Aw, thanks Pine Tree, it’s nice to see you too.” Dipper blushed and stepped away from the demon.

“Did you know there was something in the Falls? You know, supernatural, possibly out to kill us?”

“Maybe.” Bill’s arms retracted to their normal size, and he hovered above Dipper. Dipper made a small, disgusted noise as Bill transformed into his human form, landing on the metal floor with a thud. “But who cares about all that noise?”

“Well I do. Since I’m the one in danger?” Dipper told him, leaning against the computer.

“I’ll make sure no monsters hurt you.” Bill promised, pinching the human’s cheek between his thumb and forefinger. “Or Shooting Star. Maybe.” he leaned forward, going to kiss Dipper, but the twin bat the demon’s hand away.

“Are you going to help me?” Dipper asked, and Bill sighed.

“You ask so much of me.” Bill wrapped an arm around Dipper’s waist, moving to stand beside him. “What do you need me to do? Kill something? Rip out some teeth?” he waggled fingers, and Dipper rose an eyebrow, making a soft, thinking noise.

“I mean, killing the demons haunting the Falls would make my life easier.” Dipper told him, leaning against the demon’s side, and Bill ruffled the human’s hair.

“Too bad you destroyed my physical form, huh kid?” Bill asked, and Dipper looked up at him, realizing that in all this time he’d spent with Bill, he’d never apologized. But did he need to?

“Uh, if it means anything, I’m sorry. But you were trying to kill us. I believe your words were something along the lines of  ‘I have a couple of children I need to turn into corpses’.” Dipper told him, and Bill shook his head.

“I’m not looking for an apology.” Bill told him, tugging him even closer. “I just want to know what you want me to do about your situation. After all, it takes hundreds of years for demon’s to regenerate their powers. it’s been what, five, six?”  Bill shrugged. “I’ll help you all I can, but the best I can do is give small children nightmares.”

“Which you are.”

“Always.” Bill told him with a grin.

“Well, if you can do any recon, that’s all I’m asking.” Dipper told him.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Bill promised. “Man, your uncle’s basement is gross. You actually like spending time down here?”

“Yeah, it’s pretty peaceful. It’s hard for even the apocalypse to bother someone down here, you know?” Dipper sighed.

“You know, I don’t think I’ve understood until now how much of a _nerd_ you are.” Bill told him, and Dipper punched his arm.

“Said the pot to the kettle.” Dipper told him, and Bill kissed his forehead.

“I really enjoy your company Pine Tree.”  Bill said shaking his head. “Way too much for a demon to enjoy a human’s company.”

“What does that mean?” Dipper asked, and Bill shrugged.

“That’s what humans do when they don’t know, right? They move their shoulders up and down.” He slid a hand under Dipper’s chin, tilting it up. “Because I don’t. I just know that I wouldn’t spend your dreams any other way.” Bill’s lips met Dipper’s softly. “Not that I’d let you sleep easy.”

“I hate you so much.” Dipper whispered against Bill’s lips, and the demon laughed.

“Do you?”

“No.” Dipper closed his eyes, letting his jaw rest in Bill’s palm for a moment. “I really, really don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your continued support! I honestly didn't think that this story would be as popular as it is, and I'm glad you guys love it as much as I do! 
> 
> Thanks as always to my wonderful Beta, RadioActivity. She's the only reason this thing is presentable. 
> 
> Songs for this chapter:  
> This Means War by Marianas Trench  
> How to be a Heartbreaker by Marina and the Diamonds
> 
> Hey I have a tumblr! Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay updated!


	13. Exposition, Risng and Falling Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extra long chapter.  
> Warning, this chapter has sex in it.  
> Also, it wasn't full edited, or beta'd, and I apologize. I'll have that remedied as soon as possible.

“I really want to strangle you right now.” Bill told Dipper, kissing his cheek. Dipper shot up and away from the demon. “That wasn’t the right phrase.”

“You really want to _what_?” Dipper asked, and Bill reached for his hand.

“Wrong phrase, Pine Tree. You know, how humans want to strangle cute things because they don’t have any other way to respond? Like that. You’re really cute, so I want to choke the life out of you.”  

“You’re a psychopath.” Dipper told him. “You know if you wanted to kill me, I’d prefer if you didn’t kiss me first.”

“I don’t want to kill you.” Bill groaned. “Why would I want to kill you-- I’ve put a lot of effort into this relationship and I’d prefer if it didn’t end like the titanic mixed with the Matchmaker.” Dipper stared at him. “You know, lots of people dead thanks to the romantic intervention of a lead character.” Bill made a small screaming noise. “I’ll never let go Jack.” Bill proceeded to make drowning noises.

“Intervention from a lead character?” Dipper asked. “Wait..are you and...you and Mabel are working together, aren’t you?” Bill’s eye widened.

“No! Definitely not.” he told Dipper, far too fast for the teen’s liking.

“ _You are._ ” Dipper snarled.

“It isn’t like that, Sapling.” Bill defended. “I just wanted to know how to start--”

“Start what? Tricking me?” Dipper kicked a stray piece of scrap. “How could I be so fucking stupid! Why the hell would you like me? In fact, why in the hell would anyone like _me._ Let alone my arch nemesis.”

“I prefer the term ‘ex-evil boyfriend’.” Bill corrected, opening his arms and walking towards Dipper. “Look, can we talk about this? Please?”

“No, we can’t. Did you make a deal with her? What’d she ask for?” Dipper asked, shying away from the demon. “What did she want bad enough to sell her brother to a demon?”

“Shooting Star didn’t make a deal with me.” Bill told Dipper. “I’m not stupid, and neither is she. Don’t blame her for this.”

“Then why is she helping you?”

“Because I’m not a bad guy anymore Dipper.” Bill told him, his voice rising. “Well, that’s relative, but the point is I’m not the kind of guy who wants to hurt you anymore. I want to be...I want to be something to you. I don’t want to cause your nightmares anymore, I want to take them away.” Bill told him, tripping over his own words. The dream world shook around them. “You, Dipper Pines, are the only reason I’m still in Gravity Falls.” he pointed at him. “You...I’ve spent hundreds of thousands of years in the dreams of shitty humans, and then I found _you._ And for the first time in my wretched, 2D existence, I was...elated.” Bill sighed. “And I know I’m stupid. I know that this entire idea of the two of us isn’t what you’ve dreamed of regarding romance.” Bill muttered something under his breath about ‘checking’, and Dipper frowned. “Don’t be mad at me. Please. I just want to be with you.” Bill took a shaky breath, and Dipper reached up, going to tilt Bill’s face up. “You can’t even imagine what eternity feels like alone.” Bill whispered, looking into Dipper’s eyes, almost as if he was searching them.

“I make _you_ happy?” Dipper asked.

“I mean, that’s what it feels like. That’s why I asked for Shooting Star’s help. I didn’t know what this feeling was.” he looked down at his feet. “She’s not to blame here, kid. I am. For the record, I’d never hurt you. Choking or otherwise.”

“You’re an idiot.” Dipper sighed, removing his hand to run it through his hair. “I’m an idiot.”

“Not half as much as you think.” Bill corrected, and Dipper shook his head.

“You’re really good at surprising me, Bill.” Dipper walked over to the wall, back turned to the demon. “Like _really_ good.” He pressed his forehead to the wall, the metal as cool as he remembered. “You’re also good at confusing me. Why would I make you happy?”

“I don’t know why you make me happy.” Bill replied. “But I’d like to spend a long time figuring it out. With you. Not by myself.”

“It would be creepier if you did it by yourself.” Dipper told him, and he turned his head peeking at the demon. “You _swear_ that you didn’t make a deal with Mabel about this?”

“Up, down, sideways, and horizontal.” BIll told him, crossing his heart in a triangle. Dipper flipped around, placing his back against the wall. He slowly slid down it, amongst all the mess. Bill walked over and sat down in front of Dipper. “Besides, there’s nothing I could help Shooting Star with anyway. Not in my state. I couldn’t make a deal with a squirrel to get him an acorn.”

“You sir, are a mighty good liar.” Dipper told him, and Bill brightened.

“Flatterer.” Bill told him, pretending to be coy. Leaning forward slightly and grabbing the teen’s hand, entwining their fingers together.

“What are you planning?” Dipper asked. Bill smiled at him, playing with the appendages he’d taken captive.

“Seducing you so you forget all about this.” Bill told him.

“Oh, did you learn that in one of Mabel’s magazines too?” Dipper asked.

“No. I’ve noticed that you get awfully distracted when I do this though.” Bill leaned forward and placed a gloved hand on Dipper’s thigh, skating his fingers upwards and under the cloth.

“Your hand is awfully close to my crotch.” Dipper told him, breath hitching.

“Why yes, yes it is.” Bill told him. “Is that a problem you’d like to address?”

"So we fight, and as _soon_ as we make up, you want to make a home run?” Dipper asked.

“I’d rather not play baseball.” Bill replied, and Dipper snorted.

“Me either.” Dipper looked around. “Could you at _least_ make this ‘dream’ more appealing?” Bill sighed.

“ _You_ wanted to come down here.” Bill pulled his hand from underneath Dipper’s boxers, and the room wavered like a mirage, the floor turning into the smooth cover of a bed, throwing them upwards as the mattress bounced into being. Dipper yelped and gripped Bill’s shoulders in fear. Bill snickered, wrapping an arm around the human as they fell back down. “Welcome to my home.” Bill told him, sitting up. The entire room was dark-- not in the way that you couldn’t see anything, but as if a dark filter had been applied to the room, dulling everything-- even the lights. The floor was built from pale white wood, the color of bleached bones with bloody rugs stuck here and there, creating a shocking effect.

“This place is fascinating.” Dipper told Bill, staring at the walls. They were a light gray with black, unknown symbols running across them in thick strips, spelling out words Dipper couldn’t hope to ever decipher.

“I’m glad you like it.” Bill told him, tone prideful.

“Bit dark though.” Dipper admitted, and Bill nodded.

“Residue from the fire. It’ll brighten up.” Bill told him, and a wolfish grin spread from ear to ear, running his fingers down Dipper’s jaw, gently pinching his chin. “I suppose home isn’t the right word. Welcome to my inner sanctum. The place I run to when something bigger and badder than me comes along.”

“There are things bigger and badder than you?” Dipper asked as Bill pushed him down on to the black duvet.

“More and more each day.” Bill promised, and Dipper watched the yellow eye rake over him. It was as if were some sort of present for the demon, and it was Christmas morning. “You don’t know how much I want this, Pine Tree.” he kissed his cheek, lips skirting down his jaw. “Your face is going to be beautiful.”

“I bet you say that to every shape you meet.” Dipper joked, and Bill snorted, kissing his neck. “I have a question for you, Bill.”

“Mm? Do you? I might have the answer.” Bill ran his hand up the center of Dipper’s chest, fingers dancing along his collarbone as he waited.

“Why did I have hickeys when I woke up earlier?”

“Some things can be transferred from the dream world. Sometimes.” Bill told him, and Dipper could tell he was lying his non-existent ass off. But he let him have it, as he just became a hundred and twenty percent more distracting.

Bill’s lips were on his chest, kissing in small, dignified pecks, dancing around his nipples, exploring down his stomach. The demon blew out a small gust of air at the trail of hair around his belly button, getting a soft giggle from Dipper. Dipper reached around the back of Bill’s head and unclipped the eyepatch, and it fell on to his stomach. Where the other eye should of been was a galaxy, tucked into an eye-shaped mold, rolling and dancing in circles.

“Wow.” Dipper cupped Bill’s face, and the demon kissed his hands. “That’s beautiful.”

“Well thank you Pine Tree. I thought you’d like it.” Hands wandered down from their place on Dipper’s chest, dancing along the band of his boxers. “You know, I could just magick these away.”

“But will you? That’s the real question.” Dipper asked, amused. Bill was nervous. He could hear it in the slight tremble of his bravado voice.

“I think that I’ll take the more dramatic route.”’ Bill told him, and instead of taking off the cloth, he applied his hand right to the small bulge in Dipper’s boxers, rubbing against the half-hard cock. Dipper gasped loudly and changed his mind. Bill knew exactly what he was doing. The hand began to work in a smooth pattern, coaxing Dipper’s dick up and to a full erection. Dipper gave a soft whine when the hand left him, and Bill clicked his tongue. “Needy Pine Tree. Are you normally loud in bed?”

“Why don’t you find out?” Dipper dared, and BIll slid his fingers under the cotton boxers. They ripped in two with a single flick of his fingers, getting the Pines twin to give a short cry in surprise. Bill’s mouth was on his while  the boxers were disposed over the side of the bed, lips battling his for dominance. Dipper gave in easily, opening his mouth and letting the dream demon explore his mouth with warm, wet, _sloppy_ kisses, full of tongue and gentle nipping at his lower lip.

“Fuck.” Dipper groaned as a hand found his newly risen erection, the gloved palm feeling _wonderful_ against his cock, sliding up and down like a practiced pole dancer. “Bill, kiss me again damn it.” Bill obliged, the kisses easily turning from sloppy to hot and heavy.

“Do you want me to suck you off?” Bill whispered into Dipper’s ear, and the twin groaned. “Is that a yes?”

“Yes, please.” Dipper begged, arching his hips up. “Fuck yes.”

“Where did my bashful Pine Tree go?” Bill wondered, voice lowering. His grin seemed to get wider. “Seems he got traded in for a Pine _slut_ instead.” Dipper groaned and bucked his hips up, cock smearing his pre-cum against Bill’s face. Bill laughed. “Looks like someone’s a kinky little slut.” Dipper whimpered, and Bill gripped his erection, drawing his tongue along the side of it, drawing soft noises of pleasure from the boy beneath him. It didn’t take long for Bill to slid the tip between his lips, and then farther into his mouth.

“I forget, demons don’t have gag reflexes.” Dipper breathed, looking down at Bill, who was happily bobbing up and down on the erect piece of flesh. Bill winked at him, and Dipper snorted in laughter. “You’re such a dork.”

“A dork that’s ready to drink your cum for dinner, hm?”

“Shut the fuck up.” Dipper groaned, and Bill kissed the side of his cock before taking it back into his mouth, sliding a hand underneath Dipper’s hips.

“You’re such a _dirty_ little disgrace.” Bill murmured.

“Bill, I can’t...” Dipper groaned as the demon gripped his balls, squeezing them softly in his hands.

“Can’t what?” Bill asked, voice floating around them as he continued to suck off the human, raising an eyebrow.

“Deal with your fucking disembodied voice.” Dipper growled weakly. A laugh echoed through the room.

Dipper’s back arched upwards, stomach hitting Bill in the forehead as he came, and Bill made a weird, confused noise as the twin did so. When he pulled away, cum dripping down his chin and onto Dipper’s stomach, he almost looked betrayed.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Dipper puffed, and Bill wiped his chin.

“That was disgusting. Want a taste?” Bill offered his thumb to Dipper who rolled his eyes, panting softly.

“Definitely not.  Dipper told him, and Bill laughed, petting Dipper’s thigh.

“You’re such a tease, Pine Tree.” Bill murmured, and he flipped over the teen. Dipper yelped, face slapping against the pillow. Dipper was about to ask what he was doing, when Bill shushed him. “You just relax. You’re in good hands.” His hands wandered up, cupping Dipper’s ass cheeks and pulling them apart.

“You’re killing me here.” Dipper told him, pushing his hips up to give Bill better access.

“But it’s a nice, slow death. A pleasurable one.” Bill told him, leaning forward to drag his tongue along the puckering hole that he’d uncovered. Dipper groaned softly, cheek sliding against the pillow as Bill proceeded to eat his ass. His tongue dipped in, pushing past the tensing walls, sliding in and out with wet, almost gross noises.

“Knew that mouth was good for something.” Dipper puffed, his erection slowly coming back to life. Bill pulled away with a final lick, drawing it out and getting a soft groan, Dipper deflating on the bed.

“Hips back up Pineslut.” Bill pulled his hips back up, bracing an arm on the bed. “I’m not done with this pretty little hole of yours.” he gently smacked his hand across the soft flesh and Dipper bit his lip. “You like that too? Looks like we’ll be having plenty of fun in the bedroom.. _Dipper._ ” he said his voice filled with the kind of rapture you’d save for worshipping a god. There was the soft noise of a zipper being drawn down, and Dipper inhaled sharply, widening his hips a slight bit, hoping Bill wouldn't notice how needy he was. 

“I hope so.” Dipper murmured, eyes widening in half-fear, half-excitement as he felt Bill’s cock bounce up, sliding up and between slickened ass cheeks. 

“Been awhile since you’ve been laid, sapling?” Bill slid his cock up and down, pressing it gently against his asshole. “Didn’t think I’d be fucking you tonight?”

“I’ve been fucked by you-” Bill began to press in, cutting the teen off. “-plenty of…” Dipper gasped, gripping the sheets. “..times, shit.”

“Not like this, unless you’ve been having naughty dreams about me.” Bill leaned forward, nipping at his neck. Dipper panted softly, drooling into the pillow as Bill seated himself within the teen’s ass. “You know the best thing about dreams, Pine Tree?”

“What?” Dipper asked.

“I can take all your pain away.” Bill nipped at his ear. “But no promises when you wake up.” he pulled out, before pistoning forward, hips sinking back into Dipper. “With me, here, you don’t have to worry anymore Dipper. No more weight on your shoulders, no more problems.” he began a slow, steady pace, drawing long moans from the human. “A little time away from reality.” he ran his hands down Dipper’s back. “How does that sound?”

“Really, really good.” Dipper responded, voice slightly muffled. Bill leaned over, mouth right next to Dipper’s ear.

“Do you want me to fuck you into the mattress?” Bill asked quietly, and Dipper nodded. “Use your words, sapling. I know you’re good with them.”

“I...I want you to fuck me into the mattress.” Dipper told him. “Please.” Bill licked the shell of Dipper’s ear.

“Your wish is my command.” he straightened up, his next thrust fast and deep, their conversation falling into a chorus of skin slapping against skin and the moans that swelled up from Dipper’s throat. A soft pressure began to build in Dipper’s abdomen and he whimpered, pushing his hips back against Bills.

“B-Bill, can you-”

“Come inside of you?” Bill finished. Dipper nodded, hiding his face. Bill pulled out completely and rolled the teen over, reentering him. “It’s a normal question Pine Tree, and I wouldn’t mind a bit.” Dipper groaned as a particularly strong thrust hit against his prostate, causing him to shake a bit with pleasure.

Through hazy, lust muddled eyes, he watched Bill let out panting, exhausted breaths, his tongue dangling out of his mouth like a dog on a hot day. Both of his eyes were half-lidded as he stared down at Dipper.

“Keep looking at me like that and I’m going to have to kiss you.” A wordless jumble of noise escaped Dipper, and Bill leaned forward, kissing him firmly as the teen came. Bill’s name escaped his lips in a quiet moan. “Now _that_ is a noise I can listen to for the rest of my existence.” his arms slid around Dipper, and his hips were as strong and sure as ever, moving inside of the teen.  After a moment, he bit down hard, fangs sinking into the flesh at Dipper’s collarbone. Dipper let out another wordless whimper as Bill came inside of him, slowly becoming less anchored from the dream world. “Wake up now Pine Tree.” Bill whispered into his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you RadioActivity for helping me turn this into something readable!  
> Thank you for your continued support with this fanfiction-- I really, really appreciate it *3* 
> 
> Songs for this chapter:  
> N.M.E by Set It Off  
> Neptune by Sleeping at Last
> 
> Hey I have a tumblr! Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay updated!


	14. Darkling

Dipper’s eyes opened to the ceiling of their shared room. For a slight moment, he felt another weight on his bed, and he turned to see that nothing was there. He sighed loudly, and there was a yawn from the other side of the room.

“Morning sleepyhead.” Mabel told him, mouth full of pillow. “When’d you get into bed last night?”

“Uh, I don’t know, didn’t check the time.” Dipper told her, wondering that himself. Could Bill of controlled his body while they-- he shuddered. He hoped not.

“Mm.” Mabel rolled over. “I’m going to go back to sleep.”

“No you aren’t.” Dipper told her, and she groaned. “You said you’d run the shop today, and I have some monster dens to search.”

“I don’t want to.” Mabel told him defiantly.

“I worked by myself yesterday, you can today.” Dipper told her, and she threw her blanket off in a huff.

“Fine, fine. I really need to stop promising to do things.”  Mabel rolled out of bed, her feet hitting the chilly hardwood. “It just keeps getting colder.” She flexed her sockless toes against the wood, letting the cold seep into her heels. “You better go check on the computer, I’m going to get ready.”

“Alright, meet you in the kitchen?” Mabel suggested.

“Deal.” Dipper told her.

It was even colder downstairs than it had been the night before, and Dipper shivered, wishing he’d grabbed his jacket. The machine had fallen back asleep-- probably about five or six hours into the scan, and he woke it back up.

“I’m so sore.” Dipper muttered, teeth chattering. A soft breeze-- or what he thought was-- gently cradled his back then died off, leaving him shuddering. “Bet you something stupid is going to happen.”

After the computer had woken up, the program revealed two spots that seemed to be absolutely frigid, even in comparison to the winter like chill that had fallen over the Falls. He marked them on his map, scratching the side of his head with his pencil. Flipping over the map, he rose his eyebrows. A note was scribbled on the back of the map in a very flowing, Edwardian script.

 

_‘Have a great day!’_

 

The scrawl read. A tiny, triangle smiley face with one of the eyes crossed out was drawn to the right of it, and it was signed _‘Love, Bill’_. Dipper smiled at the piece of paper, then shook his head.

“You’re so ridiculous-- what next, are you going to draw on my mirror some more?” Dipper asked sarcastically, and a small, ghostly chuckle danced along the edge of his ear, and Dipper jumped. He rubbed his ear and shuddered. This was getting a little too real. _Bill_ was getting a little too real.

Dipper gave a soft sigh of relief as the warm air encompassed him, ridding himself of the cold air that had lain over his skin. The sun cast a warm glow over the living room, and he heard the quiet, soft singing of his sister in the kitchen, accompanied by the smell of cinnamon infiltrating the house.

“Neptune? I thought you were over that song a long time ago.” Dipper told Mabel, opening the fridge.

“I thought you were over Wendy before junior year, but you had her photo tucked into the corner of your locker.” Mabel told him, flipping the french toast in the pan she had on the stove.

“She’s a friend, not my crush.” Dipper defended, and Mabel snorted. “You’re terrible.”

“I’m telling the truth. Don’t you still have that photo tucked into your wallet?”

“No.”

“Are you lying to me?” Mabel asked.

“Mabel, I’m seeing someone. I’m not into Wendy anymore.” Dipper told her, and Mabel smiled at him, lips upturned. “How old is this coffee?” Dipper asked, grabbing the handle.

“Just made it.” Mabel told him, and Dipper opened the cabinet above him, pulling a heat-safe cup from their mismatched stash. “I think the sugar’s in the bottom cabinet, on the other side of the sink.” She jerked her head to the left, and Dipper nodded, pouring himself a cup. Accusatory words played behind his lips, wanting to call her out on knowing about Bill-- helping him. But he held back, walking around her to get the sugar.

 

Dipper had hunted demons before. They stalked the Falls like disdainful ghosts, picking off humans and scaring tourists at their leisure. If they caused too much of a menace, he and Mabel took it upon themselves to rid the Falls of them.

The sky was a cloudy white, peeking between crisp green leaves that hadn’t got the hint that winter hadn’t left yet. Dipper watched as his breaths spiraled up towards the sky, humming softly to himself the song that Bill had been in his dream. The forest was calm around him, welcoming despite the chilly weather.

Dipper had chosen to inspect the west location first. It had the lowest heat signature, sitting at a frozen, negative twelve degrees. The temperature was extremely odd for the summer, especially with an area so close to the surface. Strapped to Dipper’s thigh was a pistol with a full clip, right next to a black walkie talkie. Both precautions that Mabel wouldn’t let her brother out of the house without. Not when facing demons, anyway.

“It’s getting colder.” Dipper muttered to himself, hunching his shoulders up near his ears. There was a slight wind that played with the hair underneath his hat. It tickled the tiny hairs on the back of his neck, and he shuddered. “Hey, I know you’re listening. Remember, recon.” he told the air around him. “You’re better at noticing things than me.” Whispers came on the next wind, soft and sleek like a sports car, moving too fast for Dipper to understand.

Halfway down the trail, Dipper was bored. It wasn’t as if he didn’t like the woods-- in fact he loved them. The trees, climbing up towards the sky with thin, long branches that tried to catch sunlight on bright, cheerfully green leaves. A frost was sitting heavily upon the grass this morning, unlike yesterday, bending the stalks of grass back down towards the earth.

“That’s a cave.” Dipper sighed to himself. “I forgot that there was a cave on this side. I really didn’t want to go spelunking today.” he pulled his walkie talkie off his belt, bringing it to his mouth. “Hey, Mabel.”

“Hello Mr. Adventurer. Where’ve you been?” Mabel asked, and heard the chime of a bell in the background.

“Hiking. There’s a cave out here, so I’m going to go missing for awhile.” There was silence on the other end, and he waited patiently.

“If I don’t hear from you by two, I’m sending someone after you.” Mabel warned.

“Believe me, I am definitely not spending three hours in a cave.” he told her. “Talk to you in a bit.”

“You better.” She warned, and he rolled his eyes.

 

“Damp and gross.” Dipper muttered to himself as he repelled down the steep side. “As always.” he’d tied his rope tightly around the anchor at the top, despite the abseil being very short. His feet touched the bottom, and he breathed a soft sigh of relief at the solid stone beneath his shoes.  It always unnerved him, depending on anchors.

Dipper took a few cautious steps forward, listening intently. Nothing stood out to him amongst the waterdrops and echoes of his careful footsteps. The air was slowly getting chillier as he moved further down, though not in a drastic fashion like it should have been. He rapped his fist against the cave wall, and a loud echo reverberated.

“Any demons in here?” He whispered, peeking around a curve. His heart dropped to his stomach like a stone.

The small opening he saw was rounded with small openings, perhaps leading to other parts of the cave. On the blood-slickened floor were bones, still covered in red, sinewy flesh. Blood had pooled in small grooves in the stone like thick, coagulated syrup. Dipper gagged and grabbed at his stomach as the stench of rotting meat reached his nose, wafting in a constant stream towards the entrance. How had he not smelt it before? He gave the bones a once over, relieved to see that they weren’t human in nature--but carnivores weren’t that picky when it came to dinner.

“Fuck.” Dipper cursed, and he clamped his lips together when he heard the painful screeching of claws sliding against the dolomite of the floor. Dipper almost slammed his back against the wall, inhaling sharply through his nose. A soft snuffling came from around the corner and Dipper closed his eyes as he heard the bones clack together. He had his teeth clenched together and slid along the wall carefully.

A roar vibrated throughout the cave, and Dipper thrust himself away from the wall, shoes slapping against the ground as he took off down the stone passageway.

“Dipper?” Bill’s voice asked, and Dipper skidded to a stop, breathing heavily.

“I..I don’t have time to fall asleep.” Dipper told him, grabbing his shirt. Bill pulled his hands away from his collar and pushed him behind him. “What the hell?”

“Get up the rope Pine Tree-- this isn’t a dream.” Bill told him, backing up a step. “Go!” Bill roared, static voice breaking. Dipper scrambled to grab the rope and began to pull himself up. It seemed like an eternity as he climbed, fingers digging into the sharp rocks at the top. He pulled himself out, clumps of green, cold grass coming out from underneath his hands. Dipper fell to his knees, about to run from the entrance.  He turned around and looked down, seeing a bit of electricity spark in the cavern.

“Bill?” Dipper called, and the rope tightened. He took a step back.

“What part of ‘go’, didn’t you understand?” Bill hissed, and Dipper reached down, offering his hand. A gloved hand slid into his and Dipper pulled him up. Now standing, he slid an arm around Dipper’s waist, heaving him on to his shoulder. “But no, you can’t follow one-syllable directions,”

“Let me down.” Dipper demanded, flailing. Bill made long, jostling strides, sharp shoulder digging into Dipper’s back as he moved.

 

Bill ran for a long time before he stopped, Dipper tumbling off his shoulder and onto the ground. He rolled through the dirt and was stopped by a tree, back slamming against the wood. Bill braced his hands on his knees, panting softly. He came over to Dipper, pulling him so he was sitting up.

“Are you okay?” Bill asked, dropping to his knees by the human.

“I would of been better if you hadn’t dropped me.” Dipper growled, and Bill laughed. “How are you human? What the-” Bill grabbed his chin and kissed him, thumb running along his bruised chin.

“I’m not human. Well, I mean I’m fleshy.” Bill ran his fingers through Dipper’s hair, knocking his cap off and to the floor. “But not human. I went through a lot of work to get this body, and I pulled a lot of strings.” Bill laughed, and it turned into a nervous titter. “A lot of very, very thick strings.” he brought his other hand up. “Liquid Luck almost killed me before I could even ask! But here I am.”

“So you’re human now.”

“Not human. Just fleshy.”

“Then what are you?” Dipper asked. Bill shrugged.

“Still a demon. Don’t worry kid. I’m still a good ol’ triangle at heart.” he tapped his chest. “You’re really cute in person.” he kissed him again, this time softer. “And we’re lost in the middle of the forest.”

“We better find our way back.” he unclipped his walkie-talkie, bringing it up to his mouth. Bill took it from him, speaking into it.

“Hey, Shooting Star.”

“Bill? What the hell?”

“Your brother and I are stuck in the middle of the forest. Demons were infesting that cave he was investigating. He found what he was looking for.” Bill told her, tilting Dipper's face up, running a thumb along his cheek, a streak of dirt following the movement. “Any ideas?” His sentences were short, almost clipped, like he was trying not to speak excessively. 

“Uh… follow the river? The woods out there are very confusing. Dipper should have a map.” Bill looked at Dipper, who searched his pockets and pulled out the map, shaking it at Bill. “Bill? How are you talking to me?” The demon clicked the walkie talkie off.

“Can you walk?” Bill asked, and Dipper nodded. Bill helped him to his feet.

“You’ve got a lot of explaining to do.” Dipper warned, and Bill sighed at him, picking up the blue cap he'd pushed to the forest floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning!  
> Thank you RadioActivity, as always, for being a pal and being my beta! You are truly the Sriacha to my crappy Chinese food!
> 
> Song(s) for this chapter:  
> Shark in the Water by VV Brown  
> Knock the Dominoes by Scott & Brendo
> 
>  
> 
> Hey I have a tumblr! Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay updated!


	15. Breadsticks

Bill put Dipper’s hat on his own head, and Dipper snorted. The dirty blue looked terrible in contrast to the bright blonde, but he didn’t say anything.

“It looks like we’ve got a couple of hours hike.” Dipper told Bill, and the demon nodded. Dipper folded the map back up and stuck it in his pocket. “We should head west, to the river, then go from there.”

“Sounds like a plan kid.” Bill told him, scanning the area.

“So. Human body.”

“Fleshy body.” Bill corrected.

“It doesn’t matter. What matters is that I’m not asleep right now, which means you shouldn’t exist.” Dipper told him.

“Alright, alright, don’t get your limbs in a twist. It’s just a long story full of people you don’t know.” Bill told him, fixing his gloves. “When I decided to woo you, I came to the conclusion that I would need a human form-- Shooting Star suggested I get a human body, too. If you passed out too frequently, the lovely people of Gravity Falls would get suspicious.”

“So Mabel suggested that you get a human body?” Dipper clarified.

“Yeah.” Bill rubbed the back of his neck. “In the long run, it looked like a better idea. If we were going to be in a relationship.” his hand fell to his side. Dipper took a step closer to him, sliding their fingers together. Bill gently stroked the back of Dipper’s hand, continuing. “I’d stepped on a lot of toes in order to launch Weirdmageddon-- I hadn’t planned on ever having to go back to Mindscape.” his face screwed up in a mocking smile. “Any friends or allies that I had made were angry that I’d used them-- even Liquid Luck. The luckiest demon in all the seven planes, and the only one I knew that had a physical form in the human world. That was the inevitable reason that I went to her for help. Unfortunately, she was born into the human world, so she wasn’t a lot of help when it came to that. But she did know where I could acquire one. Or, where she could find one for me.”

“Where does ‘Liquid Luck’ live? And what’s her real name?” Dipper asked.

“Where all demons with human forms live.”

“Hell?”

“No, Missouri.” Bill told him, and Dipper laughed aloud. “I’m not kidding! Missouri is a hotspot for demons.” Dipper shook his head, tugging on his hand. “Her real name is Eudora Sa’dia. She’s a twin too. Liquid luck is easier to say, just like Pine Tree is easier than Dipper.” Bill told him. “Unfortunately she was angry at me, and it was hard to convince her. But in the end, she made a wager with me.”

“For what?”

“She told me that I’d have to bring you back.” Bill teased. “Show her the cute little human I was willing to incur her wrath for.”

“Very funny.” Dipper told him dryly, “What’s the real deal you made?”

“It doesn’t matter. What matters is that I’m here now.” Bill told him, pulling their arms apart so he could wrap it around Dipper’s middle.

“It will matter if you made a deal for something important.”

“You don’t think I’d made a deal for my soul, would you?” Bill asked him. “I’m shocked Pine Tree, I’m not that stupid. It was trivial. Just an apology-- breaking of chains.”

“So she won’t take you away?” Dipper asked quietly, and Bill kissed his cheek.

“Of course not. What would the point be? It’s nice to know I’m wanted though.” he leaned a bit farther down, capturing his lips. They felt softer in real life, and Bill kissed him like he was fragile and the light pressure would shatter him. “Now, there’s that river that Shooting Star mentioned. Where do we go from here?” Dipper pulled out the map, swatting at Bill when the demon leaned down, kissing his neck.

“There should be a trail.” Dipper told him as they walked in step, the demon not willing to let the human go. “Here we go.” Suddenly, Dipper was wrapped in a full-on hug, the sophisticated smell that was Bill wafting over him, accompanied by sweat. “Uh...what’s wrong?”

“I think that I’m happy.” Bill told him. “I was nervous that something had happened to you, but you’re alright.” Dipper returned the hug, placing his face in the crook of Bill’s neck.

“Of course I am. I’m a Pines.” Dipper told him, voice slightly muffled. “You’re awfully sweet-- are you sure you’re Bill?” he teased, and the demon smiled. Dipper reached up and took his hat back, placing it on his head. “Where’s your top-hat?” Bill frowned for a millisecond, before his ever constant smile returned.

“Left it behind in the Mindscape. Why, do I look bad without it?”

“No.” Dipper told him. “But you do look uncomfortable. We can find you a new hat.” Bill laughed, sliding away from the teen, interlocking their fingers once more.. “How about the rest of that story?”

“Liquid Luck contacted a few friends. They made me this.” he gestured to his body. “Through a very, very old form of black magic that I hadn’t seen in a long time. This new body is stronger than a human’s, and I have a little bit of the power that I once had--” he clenched his free hand. “--but I still age. I’m not very fast.” he shrugged. “Once my body was ready, I possessed it. Then I came back here.”

“Welcome back to Gravity Falls.” Dipper told him.

 

The trek back to the house was long, but it was easier together. Bill had just brought up the subject of black holes when they reached the property.

“Mabel’s in there.” Dipper warned.

“She knows about us.”

“Pacifica is also in there,” he told him, and Bill cleared his throat, the static phasing out of his voice.

“She’s just your sister’s girlfriend.” Bill told him, and opened the door.

“Dipper!” Mabel pushed Bill out of the way, wrapping her arms tightly around her brother. “You’re filthy! Are you hurt?” Mabel looked him over. She turned on Bill. “And you! How’d you accomplish this. I mean, it’s a good idea, but--” she turned towards Dipper. “-- fuck, you know now, don’t you?” she took a staggered step back, as if she’d been shot. “I’m sorry?” she squeaked out, and Dipper grabbed her and brought her back into a hug, patting her back.

“Don’t confuse this, I’m still angry at you.” Dipper told her. She stiffened. “And as much as I--” he looked at Bill, who grinned and waved. Dipper’s voice lowered. “--as much as I enjoy his company, telling your arch-enemy how to win over your brother...well it’s not a comforting thought. What if he’d had other intentions?”

“Then you wouldn’t of fallen for him.” Mabel told him simply.

“As much as I love all the secrecy, what are we whispering about?” Bill asked, dipping his head down. Dipper let out a high-pitched shriek, jumping. “Calm down! I didn’t say jump, did I?”

“What is going on out here?” Pacifica asked, poking her head out the door. “Who the hell are you?” she asked Bill.

“I’m Dipper’s boyfriend.” Bill declared as the aforementioned Pines twin stared at him disdainfully. “My name is Bill.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Pacifica told him. “I’m Mabel’s girlfriend, Pacifica. Pacifica Northwest.” She offered her hand.

“I’d shake, but my gloves are _filthy._ ” he showed them to her. “Unless you aren’t afraid of a little dirt.” he proffered his hand and she shook it. “Weird that the both of them are gay.”

“Bill, you’re an asshole.” Dipper told him.

“It is weird.” Pacifica agreed. “But they’re a special kind of weird. What’s with the eyepatch?”

“When I was a kid my parents got into a car wreck. My eye was damaged by the window shattering close to my face. I don’t want a prosthetic eye, so I just wear this instead.” he pointed at the black patch.

“Oh. Sorry.”

“No, you’re good. Who needs two?” he shrugged, and Pacifica moved out of the way of the door to let Bill in. She looked at the twins and jerked her head. They looked at each other sheepishly then shuffled inside.

There were two mugs on the table and a blanket that had been abandoned on the couch, draping to the floor. Bill had made himself comfortable on the chair, legs crossed.

“You look comfortable.” Dipper remarked as his sister went into the kitchen, where Dipper presumed Pacifica was. “You do realize we have to sit on opposite sides of the room?”

“There is plenty of real estate on my lap.” Bill suggested, and Dipper rolled his eyes. Instead of ignoring him, he walked up to him, putting his hands on his hips. “Oh, really?” Bill dropped the tease and uncrossed his legs. Dipper sat down, moving so that his legs hung over the side of the chair. Bill snorted, knocking the blue hat to the floor. “You’re hair is so soft-- why do you hide it under that ugly old hat?”

“That ugly old hat is my favourite.” Dipper told him, head resting on an armrest. Bill affectionately ran his hand through the twin’s hair.

“Gross. You two need to get a room.” Pacifica told them, voice flat as she returned to the room, Mabel in tow. The two had brought cans of soda and some odds and ends for snacks.

“Please don’t, the only room in this house that they could use belongs to both Dipper and I.” Mabel told Pacifica. “Want some Pitt Cola?” Mabel asked, offering the cans. Dipper took them, handing one to Bill.

“No.” Dipper warned, remembering the last time Bill had been given an opportunity to drink soda, and the demon opened it slowly, relishing in the small pop of the metal giving. He took a careful sip of it, before putting it on the end table beside him. Dipper narrowed his eyes at the grinning man. “You look shifty,” he opened his soda. He turned towards Mabel, who had climbed back under the blanket with Pacifica. “So, there were demons in the cave. Flesh-eating ones.”

“Figures. Next time I’m picking so you don’t climb into a cave full of danger.” Mabel told him, and Pacifica leaned against Mabel, closing her eyes. “Anything you recognize?”

“They look new. To the area, I mean.” Dipper drew his finger along the cold rim of his soda can.

“I’ve never seen anything like them.” Bill agreed, tracing Dipper’s birthmark with his finger. “They’re definitely new to Gravity Falls. I could see what my friends think.”

“Friends?” Mabel asked. “What, do you have an army of demonologists under those proper sleeves of yours?”

“One does not wear a suit with the intention of spelunking-- I wore it with the intention of surprising Dipper with a dinner date. Which, of course, we still have a reservation at seven-- plenty of time to clean up.” he pinched Dipper’s cheek. “We could shower together to save-”

“In your dreams.” Dipper told him, sitting up. “What time is it now?”

“Five-thirty.” Mabel told him, checking her watch. Dipper sighed, climbing off of Bill’s legs. “Do you want to go first?”

“No.” Bill told him. “I’ll take longer than you anyway.”

“Oh, thanks.” Dipper told him, sarcastic dripping off his words.  Bill shrugged pitilessly.

“It’s true. It’s just easier for you to look good.” Bill told him, and Dipper inhaled sharply while the girls giggled.

“I hate you.” Dipper hissed, storming off with red tinging the tips of his ears.

It was six fourty-five when they were presentable.

“Where are we going?” Dipper asked as Bill hooked their arms together.

“Oh, you know. Somewhere.” Bill told him. “I was thinking about that little restaurant that Gideon took Mabel too. It’s pretentious and perfect for the two of us, don’t you think?”  
“I can never remember the name of that place.” Dipper murmured. “What’s that?” the teen asked, stopping.

“That, Pine Tree, is a car. My car. I’m driving us.”

“You know how to drive?” Dipper asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Of course I do.  How did you think I got here?” Bill asked, adopting a chastising tone. “I’ll drive very safe, and will try my hardest not to hit any pedestrians.” He opened the passenger door for him, and Dipper narrowed his eyes. “What, don’t you trust me?”

“Not one bit.” Dipper told him, climbing into the vehicle, feeling the slick leather momentarily stick to his warm palms. “But I’m also climbing into your car, so take that as you will.” he told him, buckling in. “But I guess if we walked, we’d be late.” Bill got in on the driver’s side, winking at Dipper.

 

The hostess was cheerfully grinning at the two as they came in, dark curls framing her face. Bill entwined their fingers and she adjusted her glasses.

“Do you have a reservation?” she asked, pulling up her clipboard.

“Cipher.” Bill told her, leaning on her podium. She seemed oblivious to his charms, scanning the list.

“Ah, here you are.” she prodded her finger against the thick paper. Her nametag read ‘Verena’. “Right this way.” she pulled two menu’s from the caddy on the side of her podium, and Dipper watched in fascination as she jumped down from a small step-stool. She walked them through the crowded dining room to a small table hidden away from the noise.

“Your server will be with your shortly.” Verena told them, placing their menu’s down. “Can I get you anything to drink?”

“Just water.” Dipper told her.

“Water for me as well.” Bill agreed, picking up his menu. Dipper eyed the list of overly-priced dishes.

“Everything here costs an arm and a leg.” Dipper groaned, and Bill looked around.

“Good thing there are a lot of civilians, We both need our limbs.”

“Not literally.” Dipper told him. After a moment of musing, he put his menu down. “What are you getting?”

“I don’t know. What do humans normally get?” he flipped through the menu. Their server

arrived, carrying a platter with a small basket of steaming breadsticks. She placed it between the two, smiling softly.

“Have you two decided?” She asked, sliding the silver platter underneath her arm.

“No, actually, I was wondering what you’d suggest.” Dipper offered as Bill pulled off a

glove, then picked up a breadstick.  

“Oh, um...” she fumbled a bit. “...I personally enjoy the roasted duck in raspberry glaze, paired or perhaps the steamed lobster?” Dipper seemed to think about it for a moment.

“The duck sounds good.” Dipper told her, setting his menu on the edge of the table.

“I’ll have the same.” Bill said, popping pieces of the bread in his mouth, ignoring the fascinated look the waitress was giving him. He slid his menu on top of Dipper’s.  “And bring back more of these. Whatever these are.” he gestured at the rapidly depleting basket of bread. The waitress nodded.

“Of course, sir.” she scurried off, barely making any noise at all. Once Bill was sure she was out of her earshot, he crooked a grease coated finger at Dipper. Dipper leaned forward.

“Can we just order a ton of these and leave? These are divine.” he whispered, and Dipper rolled his eyes. “I’m serious Pine Tree, screw the waterfowl.”

“We are _not_ stealing all the bread sticks when we leave.” Dipper told him sternly, and Bill narrowed his eyes, proceeding to eat them. “You’re going to throw up if you keep eating those.” he warned, pulling one from the basket and tearing it apart in his hands. “You’re so gross.”

“You appreciate it.” Bill told him with a wink.

“No. Not this whole eating twenty-something breadsticks.” Dipper told him, and Bill finished off the last breadstick in the basket. “I’m serious.” Bill sighed, leaning across the table.

“You seem awfully nervous.” Bill murmured, scooting his hand across the table. Dipper blushed. “Come on,” he flipped his hand over, flexing his fingers in a unified come hither movement. Dipper slid his hand across the table entwining their non-greasy fingers together. “I really, really enjoy your company.” Bill told him softly. “So, anything new going on in your life? Besides me, of course.”

“Well, I just found out my demonic boyfriend’s been working with my twin sister not too long ago. That was pretty heartbreaking.” Dipper shrugged, and Bill clicked his tongue.

“It’s really my fault.” Bill told the twin.

“You know, I’d love to believe that.” Dipper told him, voice still soft. “But you guys have fooled me twice. You know how they say ‘fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me-’”

“-fool me a third time and you’re dead?” Bill finished. “Oh, wait, no that’s not right.” he frowned.

“There’s no third time, because the author of that quote expects you to have wisened up.” Dipper told him, running his thumb along the seams of the white glove in his hand. Heated tears pricked at his eyes, and he took a deep, steadying breath. “It’s hard to trust when you’re uncovering a lie every time you pick up a rock.”

“I promise to be honest with you. From now on. About everything.” Bill told him immediately, and Dipper’s head shot up from where it had sank near his chest.

“Everything?” Dipper asked.

“Everything.” Bill promised, fingers tugging Dipper’s fingers up to kiss at the fingers. “Everything you’d like to know, from the Egyptians to the present. All the way down to my very being.” he turned Dipper’s hand over, kissing his palm. “I will be completely honest with you.” Dipper watched him kiss the soft, meaty palm, and he almost melted.

“Thank you.” Dipper murmured. Their waitress came back, and Bill released his hand so she could place a fresh basket of breadsticks on the table, taking the old one. Dipper eyed Bill, who was gazing at the basket with greed. With a few non-committal questions about if they needed refills.

“Has Eudora forgiven you, or does she take every wager she’s offered?” Dipper asked.

“She’s not bound to take bets, but it’s hard for her to say no-- she’s exceedingly lucky, and she almost never loses. Almost. I’ve beaten her once or twice. Which was the only reason she agreed to another. I wouldn’t say she’s forgiven me, not completely.” he took a bite of one of the fresh breadsticks, humming in pleasure.

“Is she a bad or a good demon?” Dipper asked, picking at a breadstick.

“Do you know what _truly_ draws the line between a human and a demon?” Bill asked.

“That’s not what I asked.” Dipper sighed. “But I’ll humor you. No, I don’t.”

“Demons aren’t bound by the laws of good and evil. We just follow our instinct.” he looked Dipper directly in the eye. “There are few of us who take it upon ourselves to conform to human society. Those who do interact with humans either want something or feel like they have a ‘greater purpose’.”

“Which one are you?”

“I want to be with you, so I fall into the first category.” Bill told him, and Dipper heard the rolling of wheels to the cart carrying their food.

“Hello.” the waitress greeted, the same plastic smile plastered on her face as she unloaded the plates onto the table. They made small talk for a minute while she did so, and then she was gone, supposedly on her way to other tables.

“This looks...interesting.” Dipper commented, stabbing it with his fork. Across from him, Bill had gone silent. “Are you okay?”

“My stomach feels weird.” Bill told him, almost in a wheeze. “Like everything wants to come back up.” Dipper’s eyes widened and he got up.

“Come on, to the bathroom.” Dipper tugged him up, and Bill wretched. “Shit Bill, I was just kidding.” They stumbled past their waitress.

“Are you alright?”

“He ate too many breadsticks, far too fast.” Dipper told her. “He’s a fucking glutton.”

“Oh dear-- would like me to box up your leftovers--”

“Yes, please.” Dipper told her, leading Bill into a bathroom and into a stall. He unclipped his eyepatch and stuffed it into his jacket. The eye underneath remained shut.

“What the fuck is with this human body?” Bill wheezed, chest heaving. Dipper rubbed his back as he convulsed, not yet vomiting. “Getting this worked up about a little bit of f-” Dipper cringed as the demon threw up pieces of undigested bread. Dipper gently rubbed his shoulders and mid-back as the demon shuddered. After a few moments, Dipper brushed his hair back, wiping the edges of his mouth with a wet paper towel.

“Can you walk?” Dipper asked, mirroring his question from earlier that day. Bill nodded weakly and Dipper helped him up.

“Did I just vomit?” Bill asked, once they were in the parking lot. Dipper took the demon’s keys, helping him into the vehicle. His two to-go boxes were in a bag, hanging from his arm.

“Yes, you did.” Dipper told him, buckling the dazed demon in.

“That was unpleasant. And I’ve had my eye ripped out by a tyrann-” he groaned and leaned forward, placing his forehead on the cool dashboard. Dipper took a moment to comfort Bill.

“Are you going to throw up again?” Dipper asked.

“No. Never.” Bill told him in a loose growl.

“Can I drive your car?” Dipper asked, and Bill nodded. “Let’s get you back.”

“Mabel went to Pacifica’s.” Bill told him, and Dipper nodded. “I wanted to be romantic.” he whined. Dipper wanted to tell Bill that eating all the breadsticks at the table wasn’t romantic, but the demon wasn’t feeling well, and he didn’t want to make him feel worse.

Dipper helped Bill into the house and settled him on the couch. Bill slumped against the back of the couch, listening to Dipper rattle around in the kitchen. He closed his eyes, breathlessly humming to himself, trying to keep whatever was left in his stomach down.

“Hey.” He heard Dipper’s voice, and he opened his eyes. “I have some aspirin and some water.”

“How’d you know my head hurt?” Bill asked.

“I’ve been human a lot longer than you have.” Dipper told him. “It’s children’s aspirin, but take two. They’re dissolvable, so just hold them under your tongue if you can’t swallow.” Bill took the aspirin and water, pressing his hand to his forehead. “You don’t have a fever, so you probably just ate too much.”

“I feel like shit.” Bill told Dipper, then swallowed the pills. Dipper pressed his cool lips to Bill’s forehead. “Aw, you really do care, Pine Tree.” Dipper rolled his eyes.

“If you think you can, you should take a shower. It’ll make you feel better.” Dipper told him. “I’m going to go make my bed so can lay down.” Bill made an odd noise, something in-between a chirp and a trill.

“Help me to the bathroom?”

“If you’re not feeling well enough to go shower on your own, then you’re staying on the couch.” Dipper told him. “I don’t want you to suffer anymore tonight.”

“I’m feeling alright, just a little wobbly.” Bill told him. “Please?” Dipper huffed and rounded the couch, helping Bill up and to the bathroom. For the most part, Bill could walk by himself, but once or twice he stuttered, putting all his weight against Dipper. Dipper would stop and make soft, encouraging noises at his boyfriend, and they would press on.

“Thanks, Pine Tree.” Bill huffed as the teen sat him down.

“Are you going to be alright?”

“I’ll be fine.” he paused. “If you don’t hear from me in roughly twenty minutes, come check on me.”

“I’ll be back.” Dipper told him. He rummaged in the drawers beside Bill, who staring at him intently. “Here’s a toothbrush.” he tossed a plastic wrapped toothbrush that had the Mystery Shack’s logo screen-printed on the side of it.

“Why do you have extra toothbrushes in your bathroom?” Bill asked, and Dipper shrugged.

“Sometimes Mabel’s friends stay over and forget their toothbrushes. Candy has this weird thing.” he opened the bottom cabinet and pulled out a clean towel, placing it on the sink. “Here’s a towel.”

“Mm, maybe I’ll sit here and drip dry, just for your viewing pleasure.”

“Ugh.” Dipper walked out, shutting the door tightly behind him. Bill had sent the girls away because he had planned for them to have sex. In all fairness, Dipper had expected it to.

The steps creaked under his weight as he went up them, the tune Bill had been humming dancing in between his ears. It sounded so familiar, but he couldn’t remember it for the life of him. The room had been picked up, presumably by Mabel, and the beds were neatly made.

“Well, won’t she be surprised when she finds out that Bill gorged himself on breadsticks until he vomited.” he muttered, sitting down on the soft mattress. Time passed slowly, and he heard the door to the downstairs staircase open. He shot up from the bed, taking the stairs two at time.

“Don’t get your organs all tied in knots.” Bill teased when Dipper caught him. “I’m fine.” The demon had the towel wrapped tightly around his waist, and Dipper swallowed at the visible ‘v’ descending towards his crotch. Bill winked with a lecherous grin, and the teen turned away from him. Bill laughed lightly, and Dipper gathered what was left of his restraint. Dipper couldn’t do this tonight, after all, Bill had just gotten his new body. And vomited. Everywhere. He pinched the bridge of his nose as the demon continued to snicker at the bottom of the stairs, leaning against the doorframe with all the temptation of the devil in the Garden of Eden. This would have been a lot easier if Bill had stayed a triangle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you RadioActivity for helping me make some hard decisions in this chapter!  
> Thank you for your continued support with this fanfiction-- I really, really appreciate it *3* 
> 
> Song for this chapter:  
> Feeling Good by Michael Buble
> 
> Hey I have a tumblr! Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay updated!


	16. Wicked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, there's NSFW content in this chapter.

`

“Why didn’t you shout to me?” he asked, clearing his throat.

“Because I thought I’d surprise you with how well I can walk. Unaided.” Bill winked. “Your eyes will roll out of your sockets if you keep doing that. And as much as I love that--”

“I get it, Bill. Take it easy on the stairs.”

“I will, I will.” Bill took them one at a time, Dipper eying him carefully. “They’re just stairs.” After a strong start, Bill tripped over his own feet, knee cracking against the wood. He swore, catching himself with his hands.

“I _warned_ you about the stairs.” Dipper sighed, helping him up. “Are you alright?”

“Fine.” Bill answered, allowing Dipper to slip an arm around him. “I don’t need to be babied.”

“Why can’t I baby my hurt boyfriend?” Dipper asked, and Bill pinched his lips shut. “Exactly.”

“My stomach feels better.” Bill told him, offhandedly. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“You’re welcome.” Dipper told him. “Now, you need to get some sleep.”

“But I’m not tired.”

“I don’t care how ‘not tired’ you are. You’re going to lay down.” Dipper helped him over to the bed.

“Only if I get to lay my head in your lap.” Bill argued.

“I don’t negotiate.” Dipper told him, but Bill pouted at the teen, getting a disgusted sigh in return. “Fine, whatever.” Bill sat down, waiting patiently like a puppy waiting for a treat for Dipper to get on the bed. “I’m not always going to spoil you like this.” He laid back, bracing his upper body against the pillows.

“Mm.” Bill kicked out his long legs, laying down so that his wet hair pressed against Dipper’s shirt. They laid like this for a bit, the only interruption caused by Dipper locating the book he had tucked between his bed and the wall, leaning back to read.

“Hey.” Bill suddenly said. “Why do men have nipples? Human men.”

“For someone who knows everything, you sure don’t know anything about humans.”

“I want to know.”

“Because we all start off as women, genetically.” Dipper told him.

“That’s interesting.” Bill began to move, and Dipper felt the bed move with his shifting. A thin nose poked at his shirt, moving it up slowly so that featherlight kisses could be placed along the teen’s waistband. Dipper ignored him, turning a page in his novel. “Could you give me a more detailed explanation?”

“Well, when we’re still a mass of floating cells, all humans are female.” a warm tongue drew along the exposed flesh, and teeth grabbed the cotton, dragging it up. “Then, thanks to the Y chromosome, we’re filled with testosterone and grow penises.” Bill had rolled over, arms on either side of Dipper. “Are you sure you’re up for this? You threw up like, an hour and a half ago.”

“I’m feeling much better.” Bill soothed. “As much as I’d love to see how disgusted you’d be if I threw up on you, I feel like that’d ruin the mood.” He bent his elbows, gripping Dipper’s hips between slender fingers. He kissed every bit of exposed flesh up until now, fingers creeping up to push past the fabric. “Now, why are male nipples so sensitive?” he asked, and Dipper marked his place in his book, putting it to the side, staring down at the demon in the cool of the dark room.

Light kisses traveled up his stomach, tongue laving at Dipper’s sensitive belly button.

“I want to burn my fingerprints into your flesh.” Bill whispered against Dipper’s skin, pushing the cotton up and pulling it over the human’s head. He spread his fingers across Dipper’s upper chest, pinching the dusky nipples.

“You’re such a charmer.” Dipper murmured softly with no real heat.

“I try and be.” Bill told him, moving up so that he could stare at Dipper.

“Did you brush your teeth?”

“Twice.” Bill kissed the corner of Dipper’s mouth. “I’m not so gross that I’d share my vomit with you.”

“So considerate.” Dipper snorted, kissing Bill. The lingering taste of toothpaste on Bill’s breath almost made him recoil. The peppermint was almost an assault to his nose and mouth, burning against his skin. “Did you use Mabel’s toothpaste?” Dipper asked, licking his lips.

“No. Maybe.” Bill nibbled down his jaw, fangs scratching against the small amount of stubble there. “There we like, seven tubes and I wasn’t going to _touch_ the one with Fordsie’s name on it. That’s a deathwish wrapped in plastic.” He turned his head to kiss Dipper harder, slipping his tongue through pliable lips. Dipper groaned as Bill’s tongue slid along his, urging it to dance with his own.

Bill unbuttoned Dipper’s pants, pushing them down past his knees, using his foot to help get them off Dipper’s legs and on to the floor. Dipper wiggled his hips in excitement, and Bill chuckled.

“What’s wrong?” Bill asked, pulling away from Dipper.

“Touch me, please.” Dipper keened, and Bill kissed his jaw.

“You’re so much better at asking then you were last time.” He cupped Dipper’s dick through his boxers, rolling the cock a little too roughly, but DIpper didn’t mind, whining at him. Bill pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Dipper’s neck and traveled down, nipping and sucking his way down to the juncture of his neck, skating his teeth across the flesh there.

Dipper groaned again, this time because Bill’s hand was _inside_ his boxers, stroking Dipper’s dick up in smooth movements, causing Dipper to thrust his hips upwards in time with Bill’s hand.

“Shit, Bill.” Dipper groaned, and the demon’s lips began to move down again, dancing around hardened nipples, barely grazing them so that Dipper hissed and turned his upper torso towards Bill’s mouth.

“Your nipples are incredibly sensitive.” Bill remarked, before running his tongue across one. “It’s adorable.”

“Shut up.” Dipper huffed. A low keen erupted from his throat as Bill wrapped his lips loosely around the hardened bud, sucking on it with intense focus. He brought up his free hand, rolling the other nipple in-between his fingers. “For fuck’s sake--” Bill let up on his nipple and released his cock. Dipper swore again, narrowing his eyes at Bill.

“Don’t worry, Pine Tree, I’m going to take care of you,” he tugged the boxers down, ridding Dipper of them as well. He gripped Dipper’s cock again, running his thumb around the head, pressing against the thin slit at the top. Another chorus of whines escaped Dipper and he bucked his hips up. “God’s angels have nothing on the noises you’re making.” he murmured, becoming level with Dipper’s crotch. He carefully took the tip in his mouth, being careful not to nick Dipper with his fangs.

 _Shit._ Dipper thought to himself as Bill moved lower on to his cock, taking him into his mouth carefully. _If he keeps going like this, I’m going to...shit._ He couldn’t even think as Bill began to slide the dick between his lips at a slow pace, bracing himself on the bed as he did so. The worst (or perhaps best) part was that Dipper was sitting up at an angle so he could see the blonde hair that tickled his stomach and the half-lidded eyes as his partner sucked him off.

“You’re so fucking good at this.” Dipper hissed, trying not to thrust into his mouth. Bill chuckled around his cock, wrapping his arms around Dipper’s waist. Dipper threaded a hand through Bill’s hair, tugging at the semi-long locks, before letting them fall through the openings between his fingers. “You keep calling me a whore, but look at _you._ ” Dipper ventured, and Bill gave a particularly harsh suck. “Fuck, Bill, I’m going to come.” Bill looked up at him, waggling his eyebrows, with a look that dared him to do so. Dipper cried out Bill’s name when he came, fingers in Bill’s hair tightening. Bill swallowed as Dipper came, face twisting in distaste.

“Still disgusting.” Bill murmured, wiping his mouth off.

“You know,” Dipper panted. “ You don’t have to swallow.” Bill shrugged.

“You enjoy it, don’t you?” Bill asked, sticking his thumbs in the makeshift waistband of his towel. “You love it when I drink down your cum.” Dipper blushed and turned away from him. Bill gripped Dipper’s hips and hoisted them high, almost bending the teen uncomfortably far, bringing his ass to his face. “I may not like swallowing your genetic material, but I _love_ eating this pretty ass of yours.”

“Then fucking eat it.” Dipper told him, huffing the words out.  Bill clicked his tongue at him, kissing his ass cheek. He gripped a globe in each hand and spread them apart so he could see the puckering hole underneath. He dove in without a second though, the serpent-like tongue pressing into him as it had before. Bill’s tongue was slippery and hot against his insides, stroking him in smooth, long licks. He slicked up his entrance and worked him open deliberately, almost laughing when Dipper pressed his hips back into Bill’s face. Dipper let out a string of curses and keens, already hard again. Bill rubbed one of the cheeks, the hand leaving momentarily, only coming back to slap against the flesh. Dipper let out a grunt, feeling the demon rubbing his hand across it before spanking him again. They stung, but they didn’t hurt, and Dipper appreciated how gentle Bill was approaching the matter.

“Do you like that?” Bill asked, nibbling at the inside of his ass cheek. “Of course you do.” There was a bit of a rustling sound. “Thank you, Shooting Star.”

“Oh god. Don’t mention my sister when you’re-” Two lubed fingers pressed against his hole, and then they were pressing _into_ him. They began to stroke him on the inside and Dipper let out a pathetic keen, head thunking on the bed. There was a slight burn, but it was a wonderful feeling.

“How many fingers do you think I’ll need?” Bill asked, and Dipper groaned. “No, seriously.”

“Fuck, I don’t know, three?” Dipper gasped, hips widening as the fingers continued to work him. “How big are you?” He heard the the towel around Bill’s waist slither to the sheet, and he tried to crane his neck to see it, but then a third finger wriggled its way in.

“A little bigger than you, I’d say.” Bill teased, kissing his neck, as he leaned over him.

“T-three should be fine then.” Dipper told him, letting out a toe-curling moan when the fingers brushed his prostate. “Jesus Christ Bill.”

“What did I tell you about that?” he struck Dipper’s prostate again with his fingers. “There’s no God that can hear you when we’re together.” he twisted his fingers roughly, wrenching a cry from Dipper.

“Just fuck me already.” Dipper groaned, sliding against the pillows. “Please Bill, I want you to fucking own me. Make my ass yours.”

“Such a dirty mouth.” Bill teased, withdrawing his fingers. “Do you want me to fuck you like the bitch you are?” he lowered Dipper’s hips, and Dipper felt the tip of his cock teasingly press against his hole.

“Fuck yes.” Dipper groaned into the pillow. He briefly wondered if Bill had really expected an answer for his question about nipples, but his train of thought was cut off as Bill entered him. He panted into the air, bangs sticking to his sweaty forehead.

“Dipper.” Bill growled. “This feels so much better with a physical form.” he admitted to Dipper, and Dipper nodded, moaning.. “You can barely stand it.”

“Bill, for fuck’s sake.” Dipper told him, and Bill gave a shallow thrust, that quickly grew into long, deep thrusts, burying himself to the hilt each time. He drug every whine, mewl, and cry he could from the human beneath him, a rumbling growl building up in his throat, the computerized static vibrating through his throat. He nipped at Dipper’s neck, chests pressed tightly together.

“Pine Tree, Sapling, Dipper Pines.” Bill muttered under his breath, punctuating his growls. “I should've done this years ago.” Dipper dug his nails into Bill’s back, as the demon nuzzled the juncture between Dipper’s shoulder and neck. Dipper arched his back and Bill bit down, breaking the skin. Lips massaged the skin there, now wet with blood. Bill’s hips became erratic, and he pressed his forehead to Dipper’s.  “Dipper, look at me.” Dipper realized that he’d closed his eyes. Opening he saw that Bill’s left eye was open and was glowing bright blue with cold fire, staring straight into his. “I love you.” he told him, blood still on his lips.

“D-Don’t say that-” Dipper groaned as a hand gripped his dick. “-I, I won’t say it back.” Bill kissed him, tugging at his cock. “Fuck, Bill.”

“I love you.” Bill repeated, gaze unwavering.  He let out a snarl as Dipper contracted around him, and he pressed his face into Dipper’s shoulder. “Fuck me.” he said softly, wrapping an arm around Dipper’s waist, bringing him closer and thrusting in roughly, holding Dipper tight to him as he came, and Dipper wrapped an arm around Bill’s back, coming over Bill’s hand and stomach.

“Maybe next time.” Dipper croaked, voice rough. Bill laughed softly at him.

“Maybe next time indeed, Pine Tree.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you RadioActivity for making this look pretty!  
> Thank you for your continued support with this fanfiction-- I really, really appreciate it *3* 
> 
> Song for this chapter:  
> Hollow Tune by Brick + Mortar
> 
> Hey I have a tumblr! Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay updated!


	17. Expensive Deals

 

Bill had Dipper pulled tight to him, arms wrapped tightly around the human’s waist. He was murmuring soft words into Dipper’s hair, stroking his back.

“Bill, why did you say you loved me?” Dipper asked, hoping that he’d say something along the lines of ‘it was the heat of the moment’ or ‘I wasn’t thinking’.

“Because I do.” Bill replied, kissing the top of his head. “I’m not asking for you to say it back.”

“You don’t think you’re rushing into saying that?” Dipper asked, and Bill sighed, pressing his forehead against Dipper’s shoulder.

“Not really. I’m not making any excuses-- demons don’t do this. They don’t see a human, get attached and never want to leave. They just don’t. Neither do humans. Maybe I’m just obsessed. But I’d rather it be love.” Bill kissed his collarbone. “Obsession is unhealthy.”  

“You’re unhealthy. For me.” Dipper slid an arm around him, pressing an ear to his chest. “But as Grunkle Stan says ‘Why fight what you want?’” Dipper listened to the strong heartbeat that pounded under his ear. Bill stroked his hair, humming softly. “What are you always humming?”

“Your name.” he tapped his fingers on Dipper’s forehead. “Do you want me?” Bill asked, eye glowing softly in the dark room. “I’m not saying forever, but for the moment, do you?”

“I’m not going to send you packing at the drop of a hat.” Dipper chastised. “You haven’t quite redeemed yourself, but the way you’re going, I can see a long future for Bipper.”

“Did you seriously just use that?” Bill asked, and Dipper laughed.

“What? It fits.” he argued, inhaling the scent of sex that lingered on Bill’s body.

“Your sister called me that when I possessed your body. Five years ago.” the demon eyed the human.

“I’m not going to fight it. She probably calls us that behind our backs.” Dipper told him, and Bill kissed his forehead. His lips traveled down to capture Dipper’s lips. Dipper snorted, kissing him back. “Hey, Bill?”

“Yeah, Pine Tree?”

“Thank you. I mean… well, this summer’s been exciting. In a good way.” he sighed, thumping his head against Bill’s chest.

“I should be thanking you.” Dipper rose an eyebrow, and the demon rolled his shoulders back. “Your bed is really uncomfortable.” Bill told Dipper, flopping over on top of Dipper. He kissed the human’s nose, putting his full weight on top of him. The human realized how naked the demon was, and he blushed.

“You laying on me is really uncomfortable.” Dipper murmured. “What time is it, anyway?” he looked away, searching for the red LED of the alarm clock.

“About ten? I don’t know, I’m a dream demon. Time means nothing to me.” Bill lifted himself up, tilting his head to look at Dipper. He spent a few minutes admiring Dipper, claws poking small holes through the sheets.  “The only creatures who honor time are humans.” he captured Dipper’s lips gently, almost achingly. “I want to say I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“The bruises. I was too rough.” Bill told him, lowering his eyes.

“You were the right amount of rough.” Dipper told him stubbornly. Figures that the most sadistic demon he’d ever met was nervous about some bruises that were barely visible on his skin.  “If you hadn’t noticed, I like it. Stop worrying and lay back down.” Bill rolled over so that his back faced the wall. Dipper fit himself between his arms, snuggling up to him. Bill was warm, like a giant space heater, which was great when it came to the cold that was seeping through the walls.  Arms wrapped around him, and Dipper giggled as Bill stuffed his nose back in Dipper’s hair.

“Did I ever tell you why I call you Pine Tree?” Bill asked, and Dipper looked up.

“I assumed it was because of my hat.” Dipper told BIll, who shook his head.

“You smell like fresh pine,” he kissed the small place below Dipper’s ear. “And that just so happens to be my favourite smell.” Dipper shook his head and nuzzled Bill’s collarbone.

 

 

“Good morning!” A cheery voice crowed, and Dipper opened his eyes, irritated.

“Mabel, do you have to be so happy in the morning?” he asked, noting that Bill was holding him tightly, still fast asleep.

“It’s one. In the afternoon.” Mabel leaned against the doorframe. “Nice, by the way.” Dipper looked over to see that Bill was completely uncovered.

“Oh my god.” Dipper threw the blanket over his legs. “Don’t stare,” he hissed at her, and Mabel let out a genuine laugh.

“I am staring. All the way. Laser vision.” She made a soft robotic noise and winked at her horrified brother. “You see, the awkward part of this isn’t seeing it, it’s imagining it--”

“Mabel, get out of here.” Dipper snapped, and the twin laughed. “I mean it, get out!”

“I’m out, I’m out!” she held up hands. “I need to talk to you though. I’ll be outside.”

“Fine, I’ll be down in a little bit...just...let me get dressed,” he blushed. Mabel left the room and he looked down at Bill. He nudged him, and the demon opened an eye.

“Surprise.” Bill teased, and Dipper rolled his eyes.

“You were awake the whole time, weren’t you?” Dipper asked dryly, and Bill laughed. “You’re an asshole, did you know that?”

“You should get dressed and see your sister.” Bill sat up. “I’ll cook breakfast.”

“The guy who gorged himself on breadsticks last night is _not_ allowed to use the stove.” Dipper told him, getting out of bed.

“Pine Tree, I’m starving!”

“Have a bowl of cereal. Eat something that doesn’t require fire.” Dipper told him, grabbing his boxers. “Eat that duck you paid for last night. It should still be in the fridge.”

“Sapling.” Dipper turned around, and Bill crooked his finger once more. Dipper leaned over and Bill cupped his jaw momentarily, just long enough to kiss him. Dipper closed his eyes, leaning into the warm lips. “See you in a little bit.”

“Uh, yeah.” Dipper agreed, half-dazed. “Definitely.” Bill laid back down, not bothering to throw the blanket back over him. “Get dressed.”

“Mm, maybe.” Bill yawned. “Or not.”

 

Dipper took the stairs two at a time, nearly tripping and slamming into a wall on the way down. He needed to talk to Mabel. That was definitely something that he needed to do before anything else-- his twin had a lot of explaining to do. On his way through the kitchen, he opened the fridge, noticing one of the foam take-out boxes was slightly open. Opening it up he made a disgusted noise, taking it out of the fridge.

“Are you serious Mabel?” Dipper asked, holding the empty box. “You couldn’t even throw it away?” he shook his head and threw it in the garbage can. He grabbed his jacket from the weathered coat rack, struggling to get his arms through before zipping it up. Sticking his hand in his pocket, he frowned. His pistol was tucked snugly in his pocket. Dipper really didn’t need it, but he might as well take it with him. The demons were still prowling the Falls.

Dipper’s breath clouded the air as he walked outside, shuffling his feet against the icy grass.

“Hey.” Mabel greeted and Dipper grinned at her.

“Hey, nerd.” he told her, sidling up next to her. “What did you need to talk about? Besides the empty box you left in the refrigerator.” the cold had tinged Mabel’s cheeks pink-- rosier than normal with her face framed by the ice that pinned the grass to the ground.

“You weren’t going to eat it, anyway.” Mabel teased, and Dipper rolled his eyes. “But yeah, I need… I need to talk to you. About a lot of things.” Dipper waited as she kicked her feet against the grass, knocking pieces of ice, like broken glass, from the green blades. Pieces of dirt came up as well, creating a stark contrast to the white.  “First of all, I want to apologize about the whole ‘letting a dream demon convince me into helping him romance my brother’. Because I know that’s what you think happened.” she stuck her gloved hands in her armpits, teeth chattering as thin wisps of breath escaped her wide front teeth. “But that’s not the real story, and I don’t want you to be mad at Bill when you hear it.”

“Oh boy.” Dipper grumbled. “You made a deal with Bill. You both lied to me.” he wasn’t mad. Not really. In fact, he was expecting this.

“I didn’t make a deal with Bill, Dipper.” Mabel said, quietly.

“ **No** .” A voice rumbled across the small clearing. “ **She made a deal with** **_me_ ** _._ ” The ground, not far from them, cracked, widening with a rumbling shake. Dipper looked at Mabel, who had paled, the color draining from her face.

“Bill. Dipper, where’s Bill?” Mabel asked, voice tight. Dipper gripped her arm, dragging her back with him.

“Breathe.” Dipper ordered. “Breathe Mabel.” She took sharp gasps. “Bill went back to sleep. He’s not here.” Mabel turned to Dipper and grabbed his shoulders.

“I made a deal to trade to you.” she told him, the words all coming out in a rush. “I made a deal and I realized my mistake almost immediately and I summoned Bill.” Mabel tripped over her words. “Bill wanted my help to woo you and I needed his help to break the contract.” Dipper’s eyes widened.

“ **Cute little girlie** .” The voice rumbled. “ **_Selfish_ ** **little Pines twin. You wanted power, and I** **_gave_ ** **it to you** .” the voice rumbled, and the twins stumbled back further Thick, black fingers thrust themselves up out of the earth. “ **And here you are, going back on your deal. Just as you Pines always have**.”

“Of course this has to happen now.” Dipper muttered, turning to see Mabel hyperventilating beside him. “Mabel, stay with me, we can do this.” Mabel let out a shuddering groan, falling to her knees and wrapping her arms around her. Dipper stepped in front of her as whomever-- or whatever Mabel had made a deal with began to crawl up out of the hole. “What was the stipulations of your deal?”

“ **The boy comes to his pathetic sister’s rescue.** ” Horns began to push themselves up. “ **She traded you for a dark power. One that could of enslaved the world twice over with a wave of her hand.** ” There was a deep, heavy breath. “ **But Mabel. Ariel. Pines. Backed out.** ” Glowing red eyes followed, smoke rolling from behind it. “ **And now, regardless of what she originally promised-- I will have to take interest. So the real question is not ‘what were the stipulations of our deal’.** ”

 _Oh God, he’s huge._ Dipper fell to his knees as the demon rose from the ground, hooved feet grating against the ground.

“ **The new question is-- if I cut down a pair of Pines in the forest, does anyone care?** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Look at that, we're rolling down to the end of the fanfiction! Exciting, right?  
> Thank you Radioactivity for betaing this!
> 
> Song for this chapter:  
> Maker Of My Sorrow by Eliza Rickman
> 
> Hey I have a tumblr! Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay updated!


	18. Greed

“You see, that hypothetical situation is fantastic, Lilith. In fact, I asked myself such a thing.” Static filled the air, and Dipper turned. The entire world seemed to slow down as he saw Bill. He was dressed impeccably, all the way down to trinity knot on his tie. He flashed a grin at the twins. “Sorry I’m late, Pine Tree.” He swung his cane around. “I had to get dressed.” he turned back to the hoofed demon. “You see, when I asked that question, it was possible. Yours, however, doesn’t account for one thing.” he brushed his hair back. “Me.”

 **“Bill Cipher** .” The offending demon breathed. “ **You would show your face when the pathetic immortal you’re infatuated with is in danger** .” Bill seemed to ignore her, adjusting his cufflinks. “ **You know the rules even better than I. The kids, by the contract I signed, are mine.** ”

“You see, the rules are a funny thing. And while I adore following them, I can break them just as easily.” Bill told the demon, cane slamming on the ground in front of him, and the dream demon leaned heavily on it, a smile permanently painted on his face. “That _is_ my specialty.” The demon snorted.

“ **If you wish to barter for the boy’s soul, I will do so, Cipher. But the girl is mine, regardless.** ” Bill made a soft humming noise, inspecting the top of his cane.

“Both of them.” Bill told her, and Lilith snorted.

“ **Why on earth would I do that?** ” Lilith asked, and Dipper breathed a sigh of relief as she sat down. “ **You are awfully presumptuous. What will you offer, Cipher?** ” Smoke poured out from between her fanged teeth, baring them at the human twins. Bill waved a hand in front of his face, dispelling the cloud. 

“Lilith, let me start off with a sincere apology in regards to your previous deal. Humans are nasty, slippery things.” He took a few steps toward her. “They think that they can just tell us that it’s over, and we’re just going to _forget._ All the effort and time spent trying to make their pretty little heads happy, and they spit on us.” Lilith rose an eyebrow. “Darling, listen, listen.” She looked away, uncomfortable.

“ **Humans are indeed...finicky to work with** .” Lilith agreed. “ **Much like plants**.”

“Exactly like plants. Even with water, sunlight…” he sighed. “..they may not grow into anything of worth. Again, you have my sympathies. You are the wronged party in this situation. Normally, I would side with you.”

“ **Then why do you not?** ” Lilith asked, suddenly enraged again, and Bill held up a hand.

“Because, I…” Bill took a deep breath. “I am infatuated with a human.” Bill told her, voice soft. “And it is the most painful courtship I’ve ever experienced. I find myself standing in front of you ready to make a deal not for myself, but with a soft plea to spare another’s heart.” He folded his hands in front of him, in mock prayer. “If I cared any less about Dipper Pines, I don’t think I would be.” Lilith narrowed her eyes. Dipper was hanging onto Bill’s every word, Mabel pulled tight to his side, her breathing slowly returning to normal as she half-heartedly hid her face in Dipper’s jacket.

“ **What do you offer besides your condolences, Cipher?** ” Lilith asked, and Bill gave a short bow.

“Servitude. I, Bill Cipher, offer myself as your personal servant for a set period of time.”  

“ **That is a very interesting,** ” Lilith blew out another cloud of smoke. “ **_Deal_ ** **you’re offering, Cipher. Why would I need a demon such as yourself?** ”

“Don’t play, Lilith.” Bill told her, voice sharp. “As powerful as you are, you aren’t the first demon one turns to when they’re in need of a deal.” Lilith let out a growl. “Calm yourself. Imagine, for a moment, the most influential demon on the Mindscape working for you.” He spread his hands out in front of him. “Two human souls? One if you were to simply hand Pine Tree’s over to me?” He shook his head. “Why, with me, I could weave you a blanket of souls. Fill you a palace with the blood of the innocent-- a cult. Imagine a cult, just for you.”

“ **Your words are honeyed, Cipher.** ”

“With good reason. I’ve collected on all but five deals in my entire career.” Bill told her, and Lilith let out an bemused snort. “It’s true.”

“ **How long do you suggest this servitude be? The price that Mabel Pines paid was a high one. She offered me what she held closest to her heart in exchange for the powers of Di Inferi. The Gods of old were called upon in order to give her what she holds in her puny, mortal hands.** ” Mabel shuddered at her name falling from the demon’s lips, clutching to Dipper, who rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

“I am aware.” Bill told her. “I’ve spoken with the mortal as well on these matters.” He told her. “Of course, the powers would be returned to you, with the utmost apologies. She doesn’t deserve to keep them. With that in mind, I was thinking a hundred years.”

“ **That offer is generous, but it does not cover the pain and suffering that was caused by your interference.** ”

“Then how long do you suggest? You are the offended party.”

“ **Three times the lifespan of your human lover. As long as he walks the earth, you shall serve me, as well as two times over. Along with the return of the powers I gave the human girl.** ” Bill seemed to think it over.

“Why him?” Bill asked.

“ **He was what the original deal was made for.** ” Lilith growled.

“No, the original deal was made for what Mabel held closest to her heart. That _is_ what you said, correct?” Bill asked. Dipper eyed the hand tightly gripping the head of the demon’s cane, twisting it almost nervously.

“ **That is correct.** ”

“Then look at her heart again. Her brother no longer holds that place in her heart.” Bill suggested. “The most important thing to Mabel is herself. By making that deal with you, her greed outweighed any sibling love she holds for her brother.” Bill spun his cane. Lilith’s eyes darted to Mabel, who squeaked in fear.

“ **What do you suggest then, Cipher? Three times her lifespan instead?** ”

“I’m suggesting that we take in account her own crimes. You are an innocent party, just as the boy is. I’d appreciate it if we left the boy out of it as much as possible.”

“ **That is not possible. After all, he is the one that you have these...overpowering emotions for. He is the real one you’re saving, from the destructive sadness that would come from harming his sister. Therefore, he’s just as important in this equation as she is.** ” Lilith adjusted herself, hooves scraping against ice as she tried to get comfortable. “ **I hear your plea, Cipher, and it carries on the winds to my ears, and yet I am not pleased with what you offer, and you dislike what I have suggested. Perhaps you have a counter-offer?”**

“It is hard to counter-offer when you make such a good point.” Bill told her. “So this is what I propose. I will serve your the time you asked. But you will allow me to return to the human world.” Lilith thought carefully about this. “For the sake of myself, and myself alone. In my greed, I ask this.”

“ **Very well, Cipher. Let it be known that we make a deal here. You will serve me three times the length of this human’s lifespan, with the minimum time set at fifty-four years, since he is so close to the date of his birth. Though I assume you are not in a hurry to off him.** ” Lilith leaned down, offering a thick fingered hand. “ **During the years you are in my service, you will be allowed to return to the human world in any form you choose at any point in time. However you will return to my side if I require. You will agree to any task that I assign you with, excluding that of sexual favours or the harm of the twins, Mabel Ariel Pines and Dipper Alex Pines.”**

“Deal.” Bill offered his hand, now coated in light blue fire, and the demon took it, shaking it heartily.

“ **Now Cipher, I ask of you a question that requires an answer.** ” The demon rumbled, a good natured grin spreading on her face.  “ **Whatever happened to that hat of yours?”** **  
** “I traded it, didn’t I tell you?” Bill responded, and she gave a hearty laugh.

“ **Come, Cipher. I already have a job for you.** ” Lilith told him, getting to her feet.

“Brilliant! Just let me say goodbye to-” The demons were both gone in a single snap of Lilith’s fingers. The world around them seemed to settle, the unsettling air of the Mindscape disappeared. There was a few minutes of silence and then Dipper turned to Mabel. She pushed Dipper’s arm from around her shoulders unable to meet his eyes.

“So, Mabel.” Dipper nodded. “I think we need to have a talk. A really in-depth one.”

“Yeah.” Mabel agreed in a mumble, shaking in fear. “I guess that’s what people do in situation like this, right? They… talk.”

“Mm, well normally people don’t sell their siblings souls.” He stood and offered her a hand. “But I’ve seen weirder. Let’s go inside, it’s _freezing_ out here.” She carefully slid her hand into his and stood.

 

The house was warm, and Dipper stripped off his jacket and hung it up on the coat rack.

“Hot chocolate sounds good right about now.” Dipper told Mabel, and she nodded numbly.

“So does a shot of Jack.” she croaked, then swallowed. Dipper snorted and began making the cups, watching his sister compose herself at the table. He placed a teapot full of water on the stove and set it to high, then sat down at the table. There was silence, then Mabel looked up at Dipper.

“Whenever you feel ready.” Dipper told her. “We have time.” After a few moments, Mabel took a deep breath.

“I want to start off by apologizing. You deserve better than me.” She folded her hands together. “You’re always protecting me. Always saving me when it comes down to the line. Even now, the whole reason Bill even thought of saving me was because of you.” Dipper watched non-judgmentally. “It actually started at the end of last summer.”

“Last summer?” Dipper inquired, and she nodded.

“When you received the recruitment letters from Harvard and Princeton.” Mabel told him. “Mom and dad were so _proud_ of you.” The disgust layering her voice was almost palpable. “And when I told them of _my_ letters, they brushed it off. It seemed like my future was so unimportant to them.” She stared at her hands. “I was so jealous, and I thought that maybe, if I was the _only_ Pines twin, maybe they’d pay attention to me.” She stared at Dipper. “Everything was my fault. The demon didn’t trick me. I summoned her with the intention of getting rid of you.”

“Ouch.” Dipper told her weakly.

“But then, I just…” she ran a hand through her hair. “I couldn’t. I realized my mistake almost instantly. How could I do that to my only brother, who spent his entire life trying to make me happy?” She buried her face in her hands, a silent sob wracking her shoulders. “How could I be so _greedy_?”

“That… well, that’s… it doesn’t explain why you traded me for the power of Di Inferi. Roughly translated that’s ‘the gods below’. The ancient gods of darkness from Roman legends.”

“I didn’t ask for the power of the Di Inferi. I asked for enough power to do anything-- I mean, at that point it didn’t matter to me what I was trading you for.” She laughed to herself, wiping her eyes. “Unlimited power is so cliche, but it was the only thing I could think of.” She took a deep breath. “I tried everything I could to break the deal, exploit a loophole. When I came to the Falls this summer, I was out of ideas.”

“That’s when you summoned Bill.” Dipper told her, shooting up with the whistle of the teapot. His knees were weak but he carefully poured the powdered chocolate and hot water into the cups, finishing them off with tiny marshmallows. “Do you want a cookie? I think we have some.”

“Dipper, sit back down.”

“Do you want a cookie or not?” Dipper asked.

“No.” Mabel responded, voice low and melancholy. He took the cups over to the table and set them down, sliding back down into his chair. Mabel wrapped her hands around the mug, drawing it over to her. There was a small stretch of silence between the two before Mabel started again.

“Bill laughed at me when he found out what I’d done. He laughed and told me that he didn’t know I had it in me. But he said that he’d be glad to help, for a price.” She scraped her nail against the fading logo on the cup. “It was almost funny, the way he told me that he was actually waiting for you to kick the bucket before approaching you.”

“That’s romantic.” Dipper told her dryly. Mabel scowled into her cup, and then at Dipper.

“Anyway, he said he would help me if I helped him understand human courtship. Not necessarily win you over or anything. Again, you saved me. Saved me from making a stupid mistake.” She sighed. “And it’s completely logical for you to hate me, you know. I did something that I know I’m going to regret for the rest of my life.” She shook her head. “And I’m not looking for forgiveness. Hell, even if you did forgive me, I couldn’t forgive myself. And that’s it. That’s all that’s happened in between now and then. I was a terrible sister, sold your soul to a demon, and had your boyfriend solve all my problems.”

“Well, Mabel.” Dipper scratched the back of his neck. “Thank you. For being so honest with me.” He told her. “But.. this is a lot to deal with. I need to…”

“Internalize it?” Dipper nodded. “I understand.” Dipper stood from the table, abandoning his barely touched cup. “I’m sorry, Dipper.” Dipper nodded.

“I’ll see you later, Mabel.” He told her carefully, exiting the room, trying to shake the cold that settled at the base of his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go!  
> Thank you Radioactivity for betaing this!
> 
> Song for this chapter:  
> Overtime by Brika
> 
> Hey I have a tumblr! Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay updated!


	19. Finale

A month passed before the twins could laugh together again; before the fear disappeared from Mabel’s eyes, and the disappointment from Dipper’s. It had also been a month since they last saw the tricky triangle demon, who was off doing any number of heinous crimes for Lilith. 

“Hey Dip.” Mabel called from the kitchen. Dipper was sitting on the couch, staring at his crossword puzzle in disdain. “I was thinking of ordering in for dinner.” 

“Sounds good to me.” Dipper responded, chewing on the end of his pen. He couldn’t even focus on the puzzle that he’d been trying to solve for the last hour. Thoughts of Bill kept creeping up on him like an earworm. “Pizza, right?”

“Cheese or supreme?” Mabel asked, and he heard her pick up the phone. 

“Supreme. I’m feeling  _ bad. _ ” He teased, and she sighed. He threw his book down and stood, wincing as his back was pushed back into its normal position. The door slammed open and the sound ricocheted off the walls. Dipper yelped and jumped back. 

“Hey, Pine Tree!” Bill announced, and Dipper let out a relieved sigh. “ _ Ego amo te. _ ” He swept up to Dipper, one hand on his cane, the other holding an unrecognizable object, though Dipper could see a deep red, almost purple color seeping into Bill’s gloves. “I brought you a present kid, better than the last one.” He lifted a hand and dropped whatever was in it. Dipper rushed to grab it, only to recoil in horror. 

A bloody, still warm-heart was laying in his palms. The main arteries were crushed by how hard he grasped it when he caught it. Dipper began to hyperventilate, looking between it and the demon. Bill’s hands wrapped around his shoulders and kissed him hard. Dipper dropped the heart to the floor, a silent scream bubbling up in his throat, unable to escape his lips as Bill held them shut. The heart made a soft thud on the floor, leaving a bloody trail across the floor. 

The demon’s arms wrapped around him, pulling him tight to him. Blood smeared down the arm of Dipper’s shirt.  Dipper was still staring at the heart on the ground. Bill scoffed and got his attention by kissing him again, this time soft and wanting. Dipper let out a tiny mewl in response, turning to better face Bill. 

“I missed you.” Bill told Dipper, cupping the human’s face. “You don’t know how much I’ve missed you, Dipper.” He brushed his thumb along Dipper’s cheek.

“I missed you too.” Dipper told him in response, bloody hands reaching up and pressing against Bill’s cheeks. Bill turned his head and kissed the messy palms, letting out a pleased hum. Bill leaned forward, their lips barely touching, his hands moving to rest on Dipper’s hips. He chirped at Dipper softly and tilted his head so that he could load his next kiss with purpose.

“Gross.” Mabel told the two of them, nose scrunching up in distaste and the reunion. Her face paled as she looked down at the bleeding organ on the floor. “Is that a heart?” Mabel asked. “Shit, that’s never coming out of the carpet. How are going to explain  _ that  _ to Grunkle Stan?”

“Demon heart.” Bill told her curtly. He pushed Dipper against the side of the couch and slid his hands underneath Dipper’s thighs, lifting him onto the arm of the couch. “I thought it was more appropriate a gift. We’re at that stage in our relationship after all.” Bill looked down and the rapidly cooling heart. ”Mind taking care of that for me, Shooting Star?” Mabel had disappeared from the doorway, and Bill shrugged, grinding roughly against Dipper. Dipper let out a needy whine underneath him, leaning up to capture the demon’s lips with his own. 

“Bad Bill! Bad Dipper!” Mabel told the two of them, a cold spritz of water hitting Bill in the face. “No sex in the living room!”

“Oh, yes, of course. I forgot, humans believe in privacy.” Bill said, pulling Dipper up. “I’ve something to show you, Pine Tree. In your bedroom.”

“If it’s your dick, I’ve already seen that.” Dipper told him, following him.

“When you’re done, make sure you come back down and clean this up.” She pointed at the heart, disgusted. “I owe you Cipher, but I don’t owe you this much.” 

“I’m so hungry.” Bill growled out, slamming the door shut, locking it with a snap of his fingers. “I didn’t think I could ever,  _ ever _ want anything as much as I’ve wanted you these last few weeks, Pine Tree.” he plucked Dipper’s hat from his head and tossed it on to Mabel’s bed. “Your company is something that I desire far too much.”  He pulled off his gloves and tossed them to the floor, cupping Dipper’s face. He stared into Dipper’s eyes, before diving in for another kiss, this time with enough passion to make Dipper moan. 

“Bill.” Dipper murmured. “Bill.” The demon pushed him down on to the bed and rolled him so he was lying vertically with the bed. He crawled on top of him, knocking the teen’s legs apart so he could settle between them. 

“Yes?” Bill asked, and Dipper slid his hands into Bill’s hair. 

“Bill…” he looked away. “I’m pregnant.” Bill froze.

“Wait, what?” Bill scrunched up his nose and Dipper laughed at him. Bill growled at him softly. 

“Just kidding! You didn’t think I was serious did you? I can’t get pregnant.” 

“Keep making jokes like that and I  _ will  _ make you pregnant Pine Tree. Taking advantage of my poor knowledge of human anatomy is not funny.” 

“I think I’m hilarious.” Dipper teased. 

“You call me a demon, but you’re the real sinner here.”

“Sinning is what the Pines family is best at.” He reminded Bill. “Or don’t you remember?” Bill hissed, tugging Dipper’s head up. Bill smashed their lips together. He pushed Dipper down flat on the bed, baring his fangs in dominance. 

“You’re an utter disgrace.” Bill told him, kissing down his jaw. “You’re such a perfect disgrace and I fucking love it.” They assisted each other in getting completely undressed, tossing clothes here and there until they were completely naked, and Bill pressed his body against Dipper’s, rocking their hips together.  Dipper groaned, and his hand flailed out towards the small end table next to the bed. “What’s wrong?” Bill asked, concerned.

“We need lube.” Dipper told him, and Bill frowned.

“Lube.”

“It’s a small bottle that says ‘personal lubricant’ on it.” Dipper told him exhaustedly. Bill climbed off of the bed and opened the drawer, searching through it.

“Found it.” He held it up. 

“Hormones getting to that big head of yours?” Dipper joked, and Bill crawled back on to the bed.

“Not hormones. The idea of you squirming beneath me and moaning my name-- that’s what fills my senses and drowns me and makes me unable to think.” Bill pushed their hips together in a rough rut, and Dipper let out a soft keen. Dipper shuddered as cool fingers slid down his thighs, and he inhaled sharply. He closed his eyes as he heard the cap of the bottle click open. “Want me to warm this up for you Pine Tree?”

“Yes please.” Dipper told him.

“Open your eyes.” Bill told him, and he did, finding Bill inches from his face, licking his fangs. A thickly coated finger pressed against his entrance, and Dipper bit his lip. It inched it in to the first knuckle, and then the second. After wriggling it around a little bit, before beginning to pump it in and out. “Those beautiful eyes. So full; so knowing.” He kissed Dipper’s jaw. He pressed a single finger alongside the first. “Tell me what you know, Pine Tree.” he captured Dipper’s lips as he worked his fingers in and out. “My little Sugar Pine.” Dipper moaned as Bill curled his fingers, scraping them against his prostate.

“Bill.” he keened loudly, and Bill chuckled, nipping at the human’s nose.

“Know only me right now, Dipper.” The demon told him, and got a whine in response as he pushed in a third finger. Dipper watched as the familiar blue fire began to bubble up at the edge of Bill’s eye. “Know me and nothing else, do you hear me?” Bill asked, and Dipper let out a soft mewl, hips rocking up with the curl of Bill’s fingers. 

“Only you.” Dipper told him, sliding his hands into Bill’s hair, fingers tightening in the blonde hair. Bill withdrew his fingers and wiped them off on Dipper’s cast off jeans. Dipper winced, but didn’t have too much time to reflect as Bill slicked himself up between Dipper’s legs, running his tongue along his bottom lip. 

“I love you, Dipper.” Bill told Dipper, pressing the tip of his cock against Dipper’s slickened hole. He gave a single push, thrusting in deep and getting an open-mouthed moan. He leaned close to Dipper’s ear. “I want to show you the secrets of the universe.” He pulled one of Dipper’s hands from his hair and slid their fingers together. “I want to see your face when you fall in love with the oceans and the stars all over again.” Dipper groaned softly as Bill gave a few testing thrusts.

“You’re such a romantic, it’s sickening.” Dipper groaned, turning to putty in Bill’s hands. Bill chuckled breathlessly. He captured Dipper’s lips again, shoving his tongue into Dipper’s mouth, hands sliding down Dipper’s thighs, squeezing them as he built up a rhythm. Dipper hooked a leg around Bill’s back, his heel sliding on the sweaty flesh, trying to drag the demon closer.

Bill’s lips were all over his face and neck, washing his skin in hot kisses. His hand snaked between them, wrapping around Dipper’s cock, pumping it in time with his hips. Dipper keened at Bill, and the demon grabbed his other leg and pulled it up and around his waist. A low rumble escaped Bill’s chest and the human felt sharp canines on his neck, digging in softly. Dipper whined and turned his head, allowing Bill more access to the soft flesh. Bill let out a soft grunt, and proceeded to mark up and down Dipper’s neck, sometimes biting a bit too roughly and bringing blood to the surface. 

“What’s your fixation on biting me?” Dipper almost wheezed, pushing his hips up to meet Bill’s thrusts. He received open-mouthed, almost apologetic kisses up and down the wounded area in response. 

A wordless jumble was building in Dipper as Bill’s thrusts became slow and deliberate, aiming to hit his prostate with every stroke and he felt an arm wrap around his back as he began to shake. Dipper captured Bill’s lips in his own when the demon resurfaced from his neck. Bill obliged, lips slipping down to Dipper’s chin as the human’s back arched, cum splattering on his stomach and Bill’s hand. The demon let out a snarl, continuing to push into him.

“You are  _ mine. _ ” Bill growled while Dipper mewled. “Do you hear me, Dipper Pines?” Bill snarled, and Dipper gasped as he came deep within him, coating the inside of him with his hot, sticky seed. Bill rested for a moment before pulling out of Dipper. He littered Dipper’s chest with slow, wet kisses, avoiding the oversensitive nipples.

“What do you mean I’m  _ yours _ ?” Dipper asked, voice rough. 

“You are, right? You’re mine.” He pat Dipper’s stomach, before kissing his belly button. “At least until further notice.” He pressed his cheek against Dipper’s skin, eyes big. “I love you.” Dipper ran a hand through Bill’s hair. 

“Yeah, I guess we’re together now, huh?” He tugged on the demon’s hair, and Bill came up. “No complaints.” Bill grinned, kissing him again, this time possessive. Dipper snorted, wrapping his arms around Bill’s neck.

“My precious little Sugar Pine.” Bill murmured, then the demon dove in to make-out with the Pines twin some more. Dipper wasn’t sure if it was going to work between them. Luckily, he had plenty of time to figure it out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for following this fanfiction until the end! Now I have a big question for you!  
> What kind of fanfiction do you want to see next? A sequel to this fic, another, completely different BillDip, or some other pairing/fandom?  
> Thank you so much RadioActivity for betaing this until the end--you're a real champ, you know. 
> 
> Songs for this chapter:  
> In Our Bedroom After the War by the Stars  
> After the End of the World by TryHardNinja
> 
> Want to see what I write next? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay updated!


End file.
